Nine Shots of Love and Life
by Anime crazed girl
Summary: Nine different One Shots, nine different Naruto boys, nine different stories. Filled with Tragedy, Romance, Humor, these tales are sure to pull at your heartstrings! Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke, Shika, Kiba, Gaara, Neji x OC.
1. Leukemia

_**

* * *

**_

- Nine Shots of Love and Life - 

* * *

_Summary: _Nine different One Shots, nine different Naruto boys, nine different stories. Filled with Tragedy, Romance, Humor, these tales are sure to pull at your heartstrings! Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke, Shika, Kiba, Gaara, Neji x OC.

_Disclaimer:_ The boys all belong to Kishimoto-Sensei, I just kidnap them and make them do weird things. xD

_Setting:_ NOT set in the Naruto NINJA world. Set in the Naruto COLLEGE world, where all of the guys are in Konoha College. Persumably, Members of Akatsuki or Jonin (With the exception of Neji) are in higher classes(Juniors/Seniors) because of age, while the Chunin/Genin) are in lower classes (Freshmen/Sophmores). Girls are namely the same age, a little younger or older, but nothing drastic ( Like pairing a 21yr.old with a 15yr.old.).

_Notes:_ YES. The first of **_NINE_**. Of course I'm insane, what did you think? I tend to get distrated from my main stories a lot and when I don't feel like writing them, I tend to write other things, like these one shots. If there is a guy I forgot or just didn't write about, (AKA, Kankuro, Hidan, Kakashi, etc...) Let me know and I'll write one about them. And of course, you are allowed to send ideas along with it. Though, this particular story will take longer amounts of time to be updated because I spend lots of time on it. I mean, this one took me like 2 months to write, even though it's like 20 pages. But anyways, hope you like it!!

* * *

_- Leukemia -

* * *

_

"Itachi!" He whispered.

Sitting in class, Itachi was too focused on texting a friend of his, hiding his phone under the desk.

"Hey, _**dumbass**_!" Again, whispering, Kisame, Itachi's best friend since before either of them could remember, tried to catch Itachi's attention.

Itachi sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes and shutting his phone. "What do you want, Kisame?" He asked his blue-haired friend.

Kisame looked down near the professor and said, "There's a new chick in class."

Itachi's black eyes looked up at the front of the room and found that this was true. But, she wasn't a new student, at least to Itachi.

From her reddish brown hair and deep blue eyes, he recognized her as his childhood friend, Kiyume.

Her navy eyes scanned the room and as her eyes landed on Itachi, she smiled. She walked up to the row in which he was sitting and took the open seat next to him. "Long time, no see, Itachi. Mind if I sit here?" She asked sweetly.

He smirked back. "Nope." Slyly, as she sat and got her supplies out, he watched her. Since not having seen her for about 10 or so years, she didn't look all that bad. Her naturally straight hair was still straight as it draped over her shoulders, her long bangs framing her face.

After pulling out her notebook, she ripped out a piece from the top and scribbled on it and passed it over to Itachi. It said, "How's life been? It's been too long."

He chuckled. "It has been way too long. Got any classes after this one?" He passed it back and continued to take notes from the professor.

She smiled. "Nope. I'm guessing you don't because you asked, but wanna hit the playground?"

"Sure."

Kisame, who was on the other side of Itachi, watched with much curiosity. He'd known Itachi forever and had never once met this girl. So, without talking, he sent a note. "Itachi how do you know this girl?"

Itachi sighed. Was he ever going to get through a class _**without**_ notes? "Long time friend of the family. My mom and her mom are like _**sisters**_."

"Oh, Okay then. She's pretty cute, though."

Itachi smirked. "Yeah, after all this time, I've _**still**_ got a crush on her."

"Awww, gonna ask her out?" Kisame couldn't believe what he was reading. Itachi. Having a crush. On a _**GIRL**_.

"_**Try**_ to, at least."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

* * *

_- lLl -

* * *

_

A little while later, they found themselves outside in the parking lot. Kisame had already split for swim practice, so it was just Kiyume and Itachi.

"Want me to drive?" Itachi asked, unlocking his black Cavalier.

"Sure, just lemme put my stuff in my car."

He nodded. "Sure." He waited, seeing her throw her stuff in her silver Grand AM. He saw her grab a small bag to take with her and even saw her throw something inside it, but shrugged it off. It was her business after all.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She smiled, jumping into the passenger seat.

He chuckled. "Haven't changed at _**all**_, have we?"

She looked out the window, a small sadness in her eyes. "You'd be surprised."

* * *

_- lLl -

* * *

_

After arriving at the playground, they walked side by side to the swings, Kiyume's favorite part of the playground.

"So, how's life been?" Kiyume asked, smiling as she walked.

"Pretty good…boring with school and all, but it's been good." He answered, a cardinal catching his eye as it flew by. "You?"

She sighed, looking down. "Well…it's been interesting. How long are you staying in college?"

"6 years. But I've already got 3 done." He answered, smirking. "And how has life been interesting?"

She smiled, but it wasn't exactly happy. She wished she could keep hearing about him. "How's your mom been?" She asked, completely avoiding his previous question.

Looking at her, he figured there had to be a reason for the avoidance, so he let it go. "She's good. Actually, she's been wondering about your mom. How _**is**_ she doing?" He asked, looking at her this time.

She sighed.

"Or am I not gonna get an answer this time?" He asked curtly.

She sighed once more. "Look…I know I didn't answer anything…" She was silent for a minute. "But…I don't want you to feel bad once you hear it."

He ruffled his brows. "Feel bad?"

"Yeah…" She gulped. "You asked how my mom is, right?"

He nodded.

She turned to look at him, navy meeting coal and said, "She died."

"_**What**_?" He asked incredulously.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah…it happened a year ago…we were coming home from a friend's birthday party and we were hit by a drunk driver."

"Oh, wow…I'm sorry to hear that." He answered as she shook her head, trying not to cry.

"That's not the worst of the news, Itachi…nor is it what I came to tell you."

He looked in her eyes, seeing an unfathomable sadness in them and felt a little hesitant to ask. "…What _**is**_ it then?" He asked meekly.

Before answering, she sighed very heavily, walking a few steps, eyes closed, letting the sun and wind caress her face and hair. "What I came to tell you was this…"

He watched her, feeling as if what she would tell him would break her.

"While in the hospital the doctors there found something abnormal in my charts and sent me for testing and such," she explained. "And I found out that I have leukemia."

He blinked, unable to process what she said. After a few minutes it started to set in and in a very small voice he asked, "How long did they give you?"

She looked even sadder at him. "They said I wouldn't live to see my 21st birthday."

Astonished, he looked at her. "But…you're…"

"I know." She smiled. "I turned 21 a week ago. I _**beat**_ the odds." She giggled. "And since I did, I thought that if something happened to me, I at least wanted you to know. Cause, you know, even after all this time, I haven't forgotten you."

Still a bit dazed he answered, "I haven't either. How could I forget _**you**_?"

"I don't know, really. But, I also wanted to come back because there're things I want to do before I die and most of the stuff I want to do, I can only do here." She said, a huge grin painted on her face.

"Like what?" He asked, a smile starting to take his lips.

She smiled slyly. "You'll find out."

_

* * *

_

Instead of the playground, they found themselves at the bank of the lake and decided to sit and chat, talking about their lives and school. Catching up, really.

But suddenly, Kiyume's phone, stuck deep inside her purse began to ring. "Oh, god!" She exclaimed, digging through the purse to pull out her phone and a case of pills.

"What's that?" Itachi asked, eyeing the pills in her hands.

She shut the phone's ringer off, setting back in her purse and opening the container. "It's some pain medication I hafta take. Once a week." She explained. "If I don't take them, I start to shake _**really**_ bad." She pulled out two and a bottle of water. "I can wait to take them, if you wanna see it." She looked at him.

"Um, that's okay. Any problems with them though?" He asked as she popped them in her mouth and swigged them back.

She nodded, gulping. "They knock me out during the first few hours." She answered. "And since I'm taking them, I should probably be getting back."

He agreed. "Yeah, we should anyway. Few friends of mine are going to this party tonight and their dragging me along." He got up and held out his hand to help Kiyume up.

"Sounds like _**fun**_." Kiyume said, taking his hand and pulling herself up. "But, you'll need to drop me off at a hotel because the movers haven't exactly moved in everything yet..." She said, walking along with him back to this car.

"Really?"

She nodded, closing her eyelids, which grew heavy with every blink. "Yeah and in about half an hour, I'll be _**out**_."

"Well, if you want, instead of renting an apartment for the night and wasting money, do you wanna just use my dorm? I'm not gonna be there for most of the night, so you could sleep in peace." He suggested.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Yep. It'd be a _**lot**_ safer, too." He added. "And _**I'd**_ feel better knowing you weren't knocked out in a hotel somewhere."

"You don't have to, you know. I mean, I did just _**show**_ _**up**_, basically. I don't want to impose."

He chuckled, looking at her. "Trust me, you aren't."

* * *

_- lLl -

* * *

_

Reaching the parking lot of the school, also where his dorm room was, he quietly exited his side of the car, being that Kiyume had fallen asleep on the way back.

"Hey, Itachi!!"

Before Itachi had the chance to walk over to Kiyume's door, Deidara, another friend of his, yelled to him, walking up. "What's going on, yeah?"

He rolled his eyes. Deidara was a good friend, but he could get annoying…a lot. But, he had a use for Deidara. "Come 'ere."

Cautiously, the blonde walked over. "What?" When his eyes landed on the sleeping girl, a huge grin covered his face. "Got yourself a girl, yeah?"

Again, he rolled his eyes. "She's just a friend that I'm helping out."

""_**Helping out**_…yeah…"." He mumbled sarcastically.

Itachi just looked at him in annoyance. "Listen, I'm gonna pick her up and I want you to grab her stuff, okay?"

But being Deidara, the sweetheart that he was said, "Alright. Where are we taking her, yeah?"

Itachi averted his gaze, knowing that if he said he was taking her up to his dorm, Deidara would just laugh.

"Come on, tell me!" Noticing how Itachi was silent, he slowly caught on. "…Wait, yeah…you're taking her up to your _**dorm**_!"

Itachi still looked away.

Deidara grinned, slapping his shoulder. "_**Score**_, Itachi! And she's pretty cute, yeah!"

"Just shut up and do what I told you to, Deidara!" Itachi yelled, glaring at Deidara. So, before Deidara could make a rebuttal he opened the car door and picked her up marriage style, letting her sleep. It wasn't like he was going to wake her _**anyway**_.

He waited for Deidara to grab her stuff in the backseat and walked his way up to his dorm.

_

* * *

_

Only a few minutes later, Itachi carefully and quietly lowered the still sleeping Kiyume onto his bed, pulling the covers out from underneath her first and then bringing them up and tucking her in.

Feeling that she was comfortable, he left the room shutting the door behind him quietly, meeting up with Deidara out in the living room.

"Shit dude, yeah! Your dorm's _**huge**_!!" Deidara exclaimed, staring at the immense proportions of the room.

"That's because I got a scholarship, _**dumbass**_." He replied, setting his keys on the counter that adjoined the kitchen and the living room. "Now, are we going to that party or what?"

Deidara's eyes lit up at the mention of the party he had totally forgotten about. "_**YEAH**_!"

"Good. When's it start?" Itachi asked, dragging Deidara into the kitchen so if he ended up destroying something, it wouldn't be that expensive.

Deidara pulled up his sleeve, flipping his hair from out of his face and looked at the watch on his sleeve. "Umm…in a few minutes, so we should head out, yeah."

"Alright," Itachi turned toward the door, which was located down the hallway from the kitchen. "Let's go."

Deidara followed Itachi down the hall, but hesitantly turned back and looked at the door that led to Itachi's room. "But…are you okay with leaving her here, by herself, yeah?"

Itachi took a glance back as well, but continued to exit the dorm. "She'll be fine, Deidara. Let's go."

Still hesitant, he turned around and followed Itachi out of the dorm. "Let's go get wasted, yeah!!" He screamed as the door closed behind him.

* * *

_- lLl -

* * *

_

Sighing as he walked into his room, Itachi reveled in the silence. Deidara was such a loud drunk…and of course, Itachi was the one taking him home, since they rode to the party together.

But now, Itachi could just listen to nothing. "God, I love silence…" He said, walking into his room and almost flipping on the light. He shut his eyes, remembering something. "That's right…Kiyume's here…" He whispered, leaving the light off and the door open just a crack. He quickly and quietly got his things and left the room, hearing her roll over and sigh in her sleep.

He chuckled, walking back into the living room, preparing to sleep on the couch and sleep in for a long time. Thank God he didn't have any classes tomorrow.

Before heading to bed finally, he looked at the clock, seeing that it was 2:34 AM. His eyes narrowed. "I hate parties." He said, laying on the couch and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_- lLl -

* * *

_

"_**Come on**_, Itachi! _**Faster**_!" Kiyume yelled, their last class finally finished.

He chuckled, seeing her enthusiasm as she walked out of class. "What's the rush? Classes are over for the day."

She smiled, walking backwards. "The movers _**finally**_ finished my dorm!" She answered.

Yes, it had been two days since Kiyume had spent the night – and most of the day – sleeping in Itachi's dorm. She was very thankful, but kept her reason for coming back a big secret and little to Itachi's knowing, she was going to spill the beans…at least for one of her reasons.

"Alright, alright, let's go then." He said, smirking. He couldn't help but smile. Kiyume was cute in her childish fashion and for some time it had bothered him _**why**_ she had acted this way when she was at least 21. He finally realized the answer as he walked with her to her dorm, which wasn't that far from his own. She acted like a child now because she never could before.

She turned to him as they arrived at her door. "Ready?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then…" She unlocked the door and led him inside, flicking on the lights only after he stepped inside.

One thing was certain. Her dorm was much better than his.

His was very plain, like any students' would be, but hers was much different. She had plants and flowers growing from the ceiling with small spotlights hanging around the rafters of the ceiling, aiming their light on huge and small pictures of landscapes, flowers, anything.

"_**This**_ is my secret." She said, setting her stuff upon the counter between the kitchen and living room, reaching for something below and pulling it up for him to see.

He turned to face her, stunned at the pictures as a bright flash went off in his face. "What the hell?" He mumbled, blinking to regain his sight.

"Oh, my god that was _**priceless**_!!" Kiyume laughed, holding the photography camera in her hands. "I can't believe you didn't know I was a photographer!!" She laughed.

Looking back at the room, he said, "I had no clue…" He walked toward one that was next to the window. It was a pretty scene, a dirt road with trees of orange, red and yellow lining it. "Did you take these, Kiyume?" He looked back at her to see her sitting at the counter, smiling at him.

"Yeah. I always loved taking pictures, you know." She smiled even more, looking at the photo.

He smiled back, "Yeah, I know. You never stopped even when we took the camera from you." He answered, walking around to see all the different pictures, while looking at her every time and again. He had known for some time that he _**did**_ in fact, love Kiyume. He realized it a few years after she left Konoha and his feelings faded…but when she came back, so did his feelings. He couldn't _**stand**_ the thought of losing her again, even to Leukemia.

Pulling out of his thoughts, he looked back over at her, only to distort his face in horror.

Kiyume was lying on the floor, chair on its side behind her as she lay, eyes closed, unconscious.

"Kiyume!" He yelled, running over to her and kneeling, shaking her shoulder to wake her, though she did not wake. "Oh, shit, oh, shit…please don't die on me…" He mumbled, pulling out his phone and calling 911.

He wouldn't lose her…

Not if he could help it.

* * *

_- lLl -

* * *

_

Itachi waited as patiently as he could in the lobby of Konoha's Hospital, hands shaking from fear and nerves. He paced, unable to stay seated for more than a few minutes, wearing his shoes to nothing more than laces if he continued.

"Excuse me,"

Itachi immediately turned to face the nurse, ready for some news on her condition. "Yes?"

"You can see her, if you'd like." She said, smiling. With a nod from him, the nurse led him down the hall, to an elevator and up to the second floor, down yet another hall and finally to her room. Before opening it, she said, "Your friend collapsed because she was weak from her chemotherapy treatment, so you know. She'll be released tomorrow as long as she feels okay. Oh and you might want to keep it quiet…She's still a little tired." She added, opening the door, walking inside, Itachi following.

She was the only person in the room, lying on the hospital bed, breathing tube set upon her face, right below her nose and an IV in her arm.

When she saw him through heavyset eyes, a small smile crept onto her face. "Hey." She said quietly.

He smiled back, hiding his distaste in hospitals and the fact that she was in one. "Hey." He pulled up a seat beside her, watching as the nurse left with a nod and smile.

It was silent for a minute between the two as Kiyume closed her eyes and Itachi watched her.

"Why didn't you tell me you had chemo and weren't feeling well?" Itachi asked quietly, reaching up and grabbing her cold hand.

She smiled. "I didn't want you to worry." She answered, gripping his hand with little strength.

"I'm gonna worry either way, Kiyume. You can't expect me to not take care of you."

She chuckled. "But you don't need to take care of me, Itachi…I'm not gonna be here for that much longer. The doctors here told me I have a little over a year. _**Maybe**_ two." She said quietly. "And it sucks because I won't have time to do what I want…" She mumbled.

He thought about what to say, watching her eyes close. Could he tell her he was in love with her? "Kiyume…" He said, drawing her eyes open and looking into his. "I _**want**_ to take care of you."

She sighed. "But Itachi – "

"No, just listen to me…. I can't help but want to take care of you because I love you."

Her eyes widened a little, watching more intently.

"I have since we were kids and it really…sucked when you left and I don't want to lose you again." He continued.

"…but you _**will**_…"

He sighed. "You said something about doing what you want before, right?"

She nodded, still upset that he loved her. She loved him back, ever since the day they met and loved that her feelings were returned, but hated it as well. Even if her will didn't want to break his heart, her life would anyway. She also knew that Itachi was _**the**_ most stubborn man she had ever met and whatever he wanted to do, she couldn't stop him. "Yeah…"

He smiled, knowing she was giving into him. "I don't care what they are or how long they take…we're going to finish each _**and**_ every one, okay?"

She laughed, causing a slight cough. "Yeah, right. There's not enough time!" She replied.

"I don't care. I'll do _**anything**_ to make you happy, Kiyume." He answered. "Tell me."

She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to settle for anything less than her dreams. Very quietly, she spoke. "…a family."

He blinked, staring at her. "…What?"

She looked at him, gripping his hand. "Well…you know my dad left my mom and I…and then she died…I want something I never had."

He smiled. He knew it all along and was even prepared for this. "Good." He let go of her hand and slipped it into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He set it on her stomach, smiling as he did. "Open it."

She smiled, sitting up and gently grabbing the box, knowing what was inside. She took a deep breath and opened it, seeing the most perfect diamond ring sitting inside. She smiled even more.

"I saw it one day a few years ago and it just…reminded me so much of you…" He didn't even bother or need to ask her to marry him because he already knew the answer.

She looked over at him, taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto her left ring finger. "It's perfect." She said breathlessly, her mind void of anything else to say.

He smiled at her expression. "I knew you'd say that. You're so predictable."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, did you predict _**this**_?" She removed the oxygen tube, slipping it over her head, leaning over the edge of the bed and kissing him passionately. Within a few minutes the kiss got very zealous and Kiyume scooted a little too far to the side of the bed, slipping right off the side and right onto Itachi's lap.

Before she slipped off of his lap, he held onto her and whispered into his ear, "No, not _**exactly**_ that…"

She giggled at his breath tickling her neck. "Can't get anything past you, can I?" She kissed his lips just once and pulled back, teasing him.

"Nope."

* * *

_- lLl -

* * *

_

Before the month was over, after midterms, Itachi and Kiyume were married in a very small, off campus ceremony with only a few close friends, mostly Itachi's friends since Kiyume had just moved back to Konoha just a little more than a month ago. A lot of the people on campus never knew, some professors did, being Kiyume was absent a lot – due to her chemotherapy – but Itachi always made it a staple to get her work and bring it back to his dorm, since she lived there when she had her chemo and took her "sleepy" pills, as named by Itachi.

But within the next month, they were both in for a big surprise…

Kiyume had once again taken the day off, not from her chemo, but from throwing up a few times during the night. She had wanted to go but Itachi made her stay home.

So while sitting and watching TV, an episode of Reba, a thought embedded itself in her mind, but she was quick to shake it off. Through more of the episode, it became very clear that the idea in her mind could be very, _**very**_ true.

She sighed heavily, getting up off the couch and walking into the bathroom. She closed the toilet lid, standing on it to get a better view inside the medicine cabinet. She rummaged through it and suddenly tilted her head, finding what she was looking for. "Why does Itachi have a pregnancy test in his medicine cabinet?" She mumbled, jumping off the toilet seat. She sighed again, sitting on the closed lid. "I'm only doing this to make sure…" She assured herself. "There's _**no**_ way it could be positive…"

3 very long minutes later…

"_**HOLY SHIT……**_" The positive test fell right out of Kiyume's hands and dropped onto the floor as she stood there. "There's _**no**_ way…we were really careful!"

And before Kiyume knew it there was a knock at the bathroom door, which she had carelessly left unlocked. "Kiyume? Are you throwing up again?" Itachi received silence for an answer. "I'm coming in."

Before she could reply, he had opened the door and walked only two steps in, immediately seeing the test lying at Kiyume's feet. She looked over at him, a worried look in her eyes.

"Kiyume…" He said, taking a few steps toward her, still eyeing the test on the floor. "Are you…" He had to ask, his brain already answering the question, but still needing to know.

She sighed shakily. "Ummm…." She looked down, away from him and quietly shook her head yes, closing her eyes and trying to hold back tears.

"Come 'ere, sweetheart." Itachi said, pulling her into a hug. He could feel her crying lightly but he couldn't figure out why. "It's okay…This is a good thing."

She sighed shakily. "No…it's not!" She gripped the back of his shirt, pulling it into her fingertips.

He pulled her into a tighter embrace. "Yeah, it is…" He assured her.

But with tear stained eyes, she looked into his. "Itachi…with a baby…"

He waited.

"I can't have chemo…it would hurt the baby…" She said quietly.

His eyes seemed to drift away from hers and the thought entered and set in his mind. "Oh…" He said barely, voice gone from shock. He hadn't thought about that.

Would he really lose his wife for his baby?

"Yeah." She said, burying her face into his chest.

Quickly, Itachi thought of something to do. "Well…how about this…" He stroked her hair. "We'll go out on the couch and sleep for a bit…then we'll decide…_**together**_. Okay?"

She nodded, sniffling, letting him usher her out of the bathroom and onto the couch.

He sat down first, letting her sit and then pulling her into his arms as he laid back on the couch, making her rest against him.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?" He answered, eyes closed.

"I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, knotting her fingers with his. "I love you, too."

* * *

_- lLl -

* * *

_

Within the next few weeks, Kiyume had seen her own regular doctor and her chemotherapy doctor to consult her options. Of course, Itachi insisted on going with her, which she gladly accepted.

"So what you do guys think?" She asked, sitting upon the bench placed inside the doctor's office, Itachi standing next to her, both doctors in chairs on the opposite side of the small room.

"Well," Her regular doctor addressed her, pulling down her glasses. "first off, I think it's wonderful that you're having a baby." She said smiling. "But, I worry about the health of you and the baby in the long term of things."

"Yes, I agree." Her male doctor, the chemo doctor, jumped in. "Without your chemo, the chance of your Leukemia advancing is about…" He flipped over a few papers on the chart he held in his hand. "55 chance. Plus, without the chemo, your body might not be able to sustain the baby, physically of course."

"And that," The female doctor said. "could result in a premature baby _**and**_ your death."

Noticing her shaking hands Itachi wrapped his arm around her, grabbing both of her hands, almost resting on her. "Okay, we've heard the bad stuff, tell us what could be good about this, because there's always a good side."

The male nodded. "Right. There's a 45 chance that your Leukemia will only progress enough to not affect you and a few weeks after birth, you could start chemo again and maybe even beat your Leukemia."

"Plus, your baby would be in good health." The female nodded.

Itachi smiled, looking over at her, whispering in her ear. "See? I told you it would be okay."

Kiyume thought it over, looking away from him and down to her feet, which swished back and forth. She knew a baby was a good thing – plus, they were married, which made it even better – but she also knew that it would be hard to have a baby without chemo…and she couldn't stand the thought of leaving Itachi as a single father. Who was she to make _**him**_ explain to their child why mommy is gone?

She sighed heavily and slightly shaky. "Okay."

Itachi grinned, holding her hands even tighter, kissing her neck.

She pulled away, setting her forehead against his. "But you have to promise me something."

He smiled. "Anything."

"_**If**_," She stressed. "Something does happen to me after the baby is born…"

He frowned a bit, not wanting to think about something like that.

"You'll tell him or her about mommy everyday…and that you won't raise him or her alone." She finished.

He smiled. "Mommy will _**always**_ be telling the stories." He replied. "But there won't ever be another mommy in his or her life. Just _**you**_."

She smiled back. "I didn't mean another mommy…just help. From Uncle Deidei or Uncle Pinocchio."

He laughed. "Don't you mean _**Auntie**_ Deidei?"

She laughed. "Well, whatever. I just don't want you to suffer as a single parent."

"I won't cause I'll have you right there with me."

"Well," Her female doctor said, bringing both Itachi and Kiyume to look at them. "I wish you guys the best of luck."

"Me too." Her male doctor finished, both of them smiling.

_

* * *

_

- lLl -

* * *

Within the next 8 and a half months, Kiyume permanently moved into Itachi's dorm and took a leave of absence from all of her classes except one. 

Her photography class, which she wouldn't dare miss.

Of course, Itachi had no debate in making her miss. He knew her photography was way too important to her to miss. Usually he escorted her to her outdoors class and if she couldn't, "Auntie" Deidara would take her, becoming good friends and eventually, the Godfather of the baby to be born.

Sasori played a special part as well. He became "Uncle" Sasori and stayed with Kiyume when Itachi would be gone for a long amount of time. He and Kiyume had a special kinship – being that her late grandfather was a puppeteer, just like Sasori – so, he became the second Godfather.

But it seemed to go way to fast for the four because, before they knew it, Kiyume went into labor.

Though, it wasn't the _**ideal**_ place to go into labor.

* * *

She was with Deidara, Itachi busy studying for his finals in the campus library, in her outdoor photography class more than half an hour away from any hospital. 

"Whatdoido, whatdoido, whatdoido!!!" Deidara screamed frantically, almost ripping his hair out.

Kiyume, who was standing, held her hand on the underside of her enlarged belly and then grabbed and clenched Deidara's hand with her free hand. "Call Itachi." She said. "I just started labor. The contractions are _**that**_ bad yet."

His blue gray eyes stared into hers for only a second and then did as she said.

"But," She stopped him. "Get me to the hospital as soon as you can because there is no way I'm having this baby in your car!" She yelled, making his eyes go wide.

"You're freaking right! There's no way in hell you're having a baby in MY baby!!" Deidara said, walking with her to his prized yellow Ferrari (a gift from his very rich dad who owns an explosive company.).

She smiled after wincing from a contraction. "I know. I wouldn't dream of ruining your "baby"."

* * *

Rushed to the hospital (and getting a speeding ticket along the way), Kiyume was quickly run up into a room via wheelchair, Deidara following along behind frantically, finding Itachi's number and calling it. 

Almost immediately, he picked up, a gruff and angry tone in his voice. "What? I told you not to call me. I'm studying." He hissed.

"Well," Deidara huffed. "You might want to pack up and come here, yeah." He added.

Itachi, in the library, set down his pencil and asked, "Well…where is here?"

"The hospital."

With the word hospital, Itachi's brain linked it all together as he stood up, knocking his chair back, yelling, "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU – "

"Hush!!!" The librarian hissed at him.

Everyone in the library was looking over at him.

On the other side of the phone, Deidara was laughing hysterically, still breathing hard. "Yeah, don't worry she's not far along, but she's in labor. You better get your ass in gear, _**Dad**_."

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Itachi said grinning, packing up his stuff and holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Oh and you owe me $100 bucks."

"WHAT?!"

"SHUT UP." The librarian said sternly, glaring at Itachi.

Again, Deidara laughed. "Got a speeding ticket for you, yeah."

"Great." Itachi said with disgust, yet joy. The day he had been waiting for, for 8 and a half long months, was here. "I'll be there."

Deidara smiled. "Alright. I'll hold you to it, yeah."

* * *

It was less than 15 minutes before Itachi arrived, running into her room and sighing. He hadn't missed anything – or at least, anything important. 

Kiyume, tired and a bit sweaty, looked over at him and smiled, but suddenly threw her head back on the bed and screamed loudly, gripping Deidara's hand, who stood to her left.

He smiled and walked over to her right side, grabbing her other free hand.

Resting her head on the pillow behind her, she looked up at him. "You made it."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She chuckled and smiled at him. "And I'd kill you if," She winced and held back a scream. "you did." She finished, sighing.

"Don't worry, you're doing great." The doctor, standing in front of her said, smiling.

It wasn't very long before Sasori arrived, thanks to Deidara's call after he called Itachi, giving Kiyume further support.

And only a few minutes later, a very loud wail filled the near silent room, save for Kiyume's screams and the support of Itachi, Deidara and Sasori.

They all saw the doctor smile through his mask as he said, "It's a healthy baby boy."

Itachi grinned, gripping Kiyume's hand tightly. They had never found out the baby's gender; as long as it was healthy, along with Kiyume, they were happy. In secret, though, Itachi wish for a boy – like any father would.

But when he looked down at Kiyume to kiss her, his heart almost stopped. "Ki...Kiyume?"

Lying there, her eyes closed and breathing shallow, her head had rolled to the side and she showed no sign of knowing what had just happened.

"Kiyume!" He yelled, shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her.

The doctor, hearing his cry, looked up. His eyes widened a bit and handed the baby to a nurse, who wrapped him in a blanket and took him from the room. He walked up to Kiyume, Deidara moving aside to let him through as he lifted her eyelids and checked her pupils. "I'm sorry," He said, looking at the three of them. "But you'll need to leave and go wait in the waiting room until I call you back." He said sternly.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and then nodded.

"No. I won't leave her." Itachi said just as sternly as the doctor did. "She's my wife."

"She's my patient, sir."

"Come on, dude. You'll see her soon enough." Sasori said as he and Deidara dragged Itachi from the room.

* * *

In the waiting room, fashioned much like a living room would be, Deidara and Sasori simply sat down, not ever knowing about Kiyume's cancer and never even thinking it was a possibility. 

They both just thought that Itachi wanted Kiyume all to himself, the reason for their marriage and that he just liked sex, the reason she was now in the hospital with a baby.

But Itachi, pacing just like before, bit his fingernail and sighed often, looking out the door to see if the doctor was coming with any news.

"What are you worried about, yeah? She probably just passed out." Deidara said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You wouldn't understand." Itachi replied curtly.

"Well, no need to get mad about it." Sasori jumped in.

Itachi stopped and glared at him. "I'm not mad. I just want to know if she's alright, because if she's not, it's all my fault."

Deidara gave him a very strange look.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked her doctor, mask hanging around his neck.

All three stood up.

"Here's the deal." He said, looking mainly at Itachi. "You're wife is in a coma, to be frank. The leu– "

"Wait." Itachi said, glancing back at Deidara and Sasori, who looked very confused. "Let's talk outside." He said as the doctor nodded, walking with him out of the room. Itachi turned back to Deidara and Sasori. "You two stay here. This doesn't concern you."

"LIKE HELL IT DOESN'T!!" Deidara yelled.

Itachi simply glared and walked out the door. "Sorry. Continue."

He smiled back. "I understand, you don't want them to know. But anyway, your wife slipped into a coma when the baby was born. I check her stats and they all seem to be fine other than her cell count, which is very low." He paused for a minute. "I hate to say this, but your wife's leukemia has progressed during her time without chemotherapy and that is why she's in a coma. It made her too weak to carry the baby, though we were lucky that she had it now and not earlier."

Itachi closed his eyes. It _**was**_ his fault. He sighed as heavily as he could and asked, "Will she wake up?"

He sighed. "We don't know when or if she'll wake up. It could be in a few minutes…or never."

Itachi closed his eyes in pain. They were warned about all this…but Kiyume went along with it just because of him. It was all his fault.

"Look, you may see her…and I believe she can hear things…" He looked behind Itachi, to the waiting room and found a very curious blonde and redhead watching from the window. "And you _**might**_ want to tell your friends what's going on…they seem to want to know." He said, making Itachi look up and behind them to the waiting room.

He squinted his eyes, seeing the fleeting colors of blonde and red. "Yeah, I will. Is she still in the same room as before?" He asked.

"Yes."

He smiled a bit. "Thanks, doc."

He nodded. "I'll be back in a bit to check on her."

"Alright." Itachi turned around, just as the doctor did and both walked in separate directions.

"What's going on?" Sasori immediately asked, seeing Itachi walk back in the room.

"Is Kiyume okay, yeah? What's happened? Does he know wh – "

Itachi cut him off, pulling up a chair and sitting on it. "Yeah, he knows. I know too."

Deidara, on the edge of his seat, shook his head slightly in confusion. "What?"

Itachi sighed. This was gonna be ugly… "Well, you two don't know this, but Kiyume and I got married so quickly for a certain reason."

Deidara chuckled a bit. "Because you like her and sex, too, yeah."

Itachi looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "Uh, no…well…yeah, but that's not it."

"You married her because she's _**sick**_, isn't she?" Sasori asked, leaning against the back of the couch.

Deidara looked at Itachi with wide eyes. Kiyume was like his sister and she didn't even tell him she was sick?!

Itachi sighed again. "Yeah. She's had leukemia for about…3 years now."

Deidara fell back into his seat, speechless.

Sasori wasn't as speechless. "I kinda figured as much. It was _**way**_ too obvious…. I just wanted to see if she would tell me… I didn't think it was _**leukemia**_ though."

"Yeah, that's why we decided to get married and have a baby…just in case something happened to her. We were warned when we found out that something like this would happen…and I…" He found himself at a loss for words, never before expressing much emotion to _**anyone**_ other than family.

"You feel like it's your fault, don't you, yeah?" Deidara asked, eyes very calm.

"Yeah." Suddenly, Itachi was whacked on the head. "What the – ?!" He rubbed his head, seeing Deidara and Sasori standing above him.

"Such an idiot, yeah."

Sasori smirked. "If she was more worried about her health, she never would've agreed to have a baby, let alone get married." He explained.

"Yeah, so let's go see her and the baby!!" Deidara exclaimed, pulling Itachi up and beginning to pull him out of the room.

"Well…you two can go see the baby…I don't want to see him until she wakes up." He answered, taking his arm back and walking with them to Kiyume's room.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other. Someone _**had**_ to ask it…

"What if…"

Reaching the door, Itachi set his hand on it, refraining from looking at either of them. "She _**will**_. She's too stubborn to die."

* * *

And fortunately for Itachi's nerves, within the month, Kiyume did wake up. He was sitting with her, holding her hand gently, tracing circles around her knuckles, while Sasori was trying reading a book in the corner of the room, distracted by Deidara in the seat next to him, playing "mommy" while holding the little boy Itachi refused to see. 

As he traced her knuckles, staring blankly into her closed eyes, her fingers twitched and she very quietly moaned as if she was waking up. "…mmmm…"

All movement other than the baby's ceased.

Itachi, wide-eyed, stared at her face watching as she tilted her head and very slowly, opened her deep blue eyes.

She gripped the hand that held hers, using it to try and sit up, but was stopped by a calm voice.

"Shhh…You've been _**asleep**_ for a while…don't go getting up now."

She smiled a weak smile, recognizing it as the one she loved.

"Tachi-kun…" She spoke softly, heavyset eyes drifting to meet his gaze. "…love you…"

He could not _**help**_ but smile. "Kiyume…do you remember anything before going to sleep?"

She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "…baby."

One word. That one word was all he needed.

"Here…" Deidara said softly, getting up and gently handing the child to Itachi, who said,

"Wait one second…"

He got up, helping Kiyume up to a seated position and sat behind her, leaning against the wall. He pulled her closer, letting her rest on him. "Okay, Deidara."

Deidara smiled. This was just _**way**_ too damn cute. Lucky thing Deidara had his camera…

He gently set the child into Kiyume's arms, supported by Itachi's arms, both of them holding him at the same time.

"…son?" Kiyume asked, looking up at Itachi. She had no idea of the baby's gender, since she did slip into a coma.

Itachi smiled, kissing her neck. "_**Our**_ son."

Sasori got up, removing his glasses and closing his book, setting them both down and walking over. "Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

Kiyume looked up at Itachi, who looked down at her.

"No." Itachi said, looking back down at the big dark bluish, nearly black eyes of his son.

Kiyume removed one of her hands, brushing his very dark hair back, loving eyes watching as his hands reached for hers. "Keitaro."

The three men looked at her.

"_**Blessed**_?" Deidara asked, a confused smile on his face.

Kiyume cleared her throat, ready to explain. "He's blessed to be alive…because I _**should've**_ been dead 2 and a half years ago."

Just as she finished, the door quietly opened and in walked the doctor. He stopped dead, almost dropping his chart, eyes wide. "Y…you're awake!" He said quietly, noticing the baby in her arms.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. A little tired, but awake." She paused. "And _**alive**_."

* * *

_- lLl -

* * *

_

Two very happy years passed for all of them. Keitaro, nicknamed, "Taro" by his mother whom he loved very much, was an adorable little boy.

He still retained his dark blue/blackish eyes, his eye shape mirroring that of his fathers'. His black with a slight dark red sheen shaggy hair was soft like his mothers…and as shaggy as hers too.

With him _**always**_ was a medium sized stuffed white bunny, which he had named Gin. He carried Gin around by the arm, dragging it constantly. It was a present he had had since birth, given to him by none other than his own father, who Gin used to belong to.

In his other hand was always Kiyume's, Itachi's, Deidara's or Sasori's hand – whoever was with him at the time. He was a bit attached to all of them, his mom in particular.

Somehow, she was _**always**_ there for him. He didn't know how but _**every**_ time he cut his finger or scraped his knee, mommy was always there to make it better. She always rocked him to sleep and read him stories…always had his food ready, just _**always**_ there.

Of course, daddy was there too, just not as much. He was a smart kid; he knew daddy was helping them and he was always with mommy at night, helping her out whenever she needed it.

And there was "Auntie" Dei-dei and "Uncle" Sasori, who baby-sat Taro whenever Itachi and Kiyume wanted to go out or when Kiyume had appointments, for she went back on chemotherapy soon after Taro was born.

But one day in particular was very different for Taro.

* * *

It was spring break at campus and the four of them decided to have a small picnic at the local park, right by the swings. 

"Mommy!" Taro said, climbing onto his mother's lap, Gin limply lying next to her, his hand with Taro's.

She smiled sweetly at him, holding him. "Yes, Keitaro?"

He put his finger to her face. "I gotsa cuts." He said, big blue eyes watery.

She chuckled. "Okay." She kissed it, keeping her eyes on his. "There. _**All**_ better!"

He hugged her and then kissed her. "Tanks, mommy!!" He turned around, jumping off of her lap and ran off the blanket, toward his dad, who was walking up with Deidara and Sasori.

"Sorry we're late, yeah. Traffic." Deidara said as Taro pulled on his pants for attention. "Dei-Dei!!" He yelled, smiling at lot like Kiyume would.

Deidara kneeled down, messing up his hair. "What's going on, buddy?"

Taro smiled, thrusting his finger into Deidara's face. "Cuts!!"

While Deidara kept Taro busy, Itachi smiled when he saw Kiyume sitting there and went over to her, sitting next to her and kissing her sweetly. "I missed you."

She kissed back. "I missed you, too."

"_**EEEWWWWW!**_"

Itachi and Kiyume laughed. Taro always did hate it when they kissed. But he came over, climbing over his mother's lap, crawling right into dad's lap.

"Play in sandbox, daddy!!" He yelled, waving his arms around and pointing to the giant sandbox next to the swings.

It was for certain he had inherited Kiyume's personality…at least while he was happy. Taro always was a little…stoic when he got mad…just like his dad.

"Okay, okay." He smiled, letting Taro get off of his lap and standing up. He grabbed his son's hand, beginning to walk to the sand box, where Deidara had already gone while Sasori was also making his way over. When he noticed that his wife was not with them, he ushered Taro on and went back to Kiyume. "What's wrong?"

She chuckled a bit. "Nothing, you go ahead and play. You've had a tougher day than me." She answered with a smile.

But he knew that smile. That _**fake**_ smile…one that showed she was worried…and had a lot on her mind. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll watch from here." She answered, folding her hands.

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Okay…you yell if you need something."

"Don't I always?"

He smiled and walked back to the sandbox, seeing Taro throw sand at Deidara. But, it wasn't like he didn't notice. He knew, had always known that Kiyume could never sit in one spot without moving a few times to get comfortable, and then move more to find a new spot.

Ever since they showed up, five minutes ago, she had not moved from one spot. Not even just brining her legs out in front of her. She hadn't moved at all – and knew exactly what that meant.

But to keep it from bothering Taro, he kept it to the back of his mind.

Even though, Taro wasn't a stupid kid.

When Itachi sat with them, Taro looked up at him. "Daddy, is mommy sick?"

All three men looked at each other. When had Taro figured it out?? _**HOW????**_

"Why do you say that, Taro?" Sasori asked, being the only one not speechless.

"No smiles." He answered, lifting up the bucket full of sand to produce a tower.

Itachi looked at his son and helped him with the castle he was beginning to build. "No, buddy, she's not sick." He lied.

"No lying." He answered, looking at his father. He had those same eyes…. Eyes _**just**_ like her's…

"Than I'll go see mommy and ask, her, okay?" He began to stand up, handing his empty bucket to Deidara, who was still trying to get sand from his hair.

"Tanks daddy!!" He smiled.

Itachi smiled too, noticing he also had that smile…

But he walked out of the sandbox and back to his wife, who tilted her head at him as he arrived.

"Something wrong?" She asked, still sitting in the same position as when he left.

"Yeah," He began, sitting next to her. "Taro thinks you're sick."

She laughed. "I can't get anything past him or you, can I?"

He looked at her, not believing she was laughing. Something so serious and she was laughing. "Kiyume, this is serious. What's going on?" He asked sternly, not looking away from her.

She sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get out of it. "Well…" She started. "You know I had my chemo yesterday…"

He nodded.

She sighed again. "I haven't told anyone yet…but the chemo stopped working a few months ago."

His heart dropped. "…" He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Using her arms, she nearly dragged herself closer to him, legs too weak to support her. She set her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her onto his lab.

"I wanna go on the swings." She said quietly.

He smiled a bit. "Okay."

To make it seem as though she was okay, since Taro was within sight of them, Itachi stood up first, pulling Kiyume up on her very unstable legs and holding her up by the waist. She had her arm around his neck, hand clutching his shoulder to keep up.

He walked along, his side nearest to Taro, not showing Kiyume's dragging feet.

When they reached the swings, a little further off from the sandbox, he set her on the swing, arms able to hold herself up.

"Better?" Itachi asked, pulling her back.

She turned to him and smiled. "Much."

He continued to push and pull, since she couldn't do it herself. "So, you said it stopped working a few months ago?"

"Yeah." She answered. "I've been getting weak like this for a while…"

He contemplated on asking what he wanted. But he did anyway. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She was quiet for a few minutes. "…I didn't want to worry you guys…" She said meekly.

He was also quiet. "Is there anything more we can do?"

"I don't _**want**_ to do anything else." She answered, voice growing.

"Why?" Itachi asked, confused. If she didn't do anything, she would die, and Itachi _**wasn't**_ going to go through that.

"I'm tired of going to the hospital and having treatments. I'm tired of being away from my son and my friends and you! I'm tired of being _**tired**_!! I'm so weak, I can't even pick up my own son!!! " She yelled.

Her swing slowed to a stop.

"_**Tachi-kun?**_"

Itachi had stopped pushing and moved in front of her. "Koibito…" He started off, pulling her up and looking at her in the eyes. "…I didn't know…but if that's what you want…I'm with you on it."

Tears slowly started to form on her eyes and she held him, burying her face in his shoulder. "I don't want to die, Itachi…but I'm tired of being weak and sick…I just want to be with you and Keitaro…"

He rubbed her back, closing his eyes.

"Mommy!!!!"

Kiyume immediately cleaned her eyes on Itachi's sleeve. She couldn't let her son see her tears.

"Mommy!!" Taro was there, pulling on Itachi's pant leg. "I wanna hug too!!" He yelled.

Itachi was the one to pick him up, both of them hugging him, his small arms around both of their necks.

"Love you mommy, daddy." He said, his face touching the both of theirs.

Tears almost fell from Kiyume's eyes, her smile stopping her.

"I love you too, Keitaro." She answered, her voice cracking. "_**Both**_ of you. _**So much**_."

* * *

That night was the last night Kiyume would ever read to him. His favorite book, 100 Acre Wood, hearing about Christopher Robin and Winnie the Pooh _**always**_ put him to sleep quickly. 

But just as she left the room, legs shaking…she shut the door behind her, she slid down the door, eyes blurry and unfocused finally shut.

Itachi found her moments later, standing first in shock, then moving to wake her. He kneeled and gently slapped her cheek, then shook her shoulders, softly calling her name. "Kiyume…Wake up."

She did not move.

"Wake up!" He hissed.

Her head simply rolled to the side and she _**still**_ did not wake.

He pulled her closer to him, able to feel her soft and steady breathing, a tear falling from his cheek. He suddenly pulled out his phone. "Deidara, pick up, you lazy ass…"

"What's up, yeah?" He answered normally, figuring it was Kiyume who was calling him, since she always called from Itachi's phone when they were home.

"Deidara, I need you over here. Something's happened to Kiyume and she won't wake up." Itachi said, standing up and pulling Kiyume up with him.

Deidara's heart sank. He knew _**exactly**_ what those words meant. "Okay."

* * *

Early the next morning, around 2am, Itachi walked back into his dorm, meeting up with an awake Deidara, Sasori and Keitaro. 

"Daddy!!!" He yelled, jumping off the back of the couch and running to his father, hugging his legs.

Itachi knelt down, hugging his son as tight as he could.

"_**Daddy?**_" Taro asked, looking at his father. Only at _**very**_ rare times would his father hug him. But why _**now**_?

Then Taro realized it.

"Where's mommy?"

Itachi held him tighter.

Only Auntie was here when Taro had a nightmare and had gone running to his parent's room to sleep with mommy and daddy…but both were gone. And now, only daddy came back.

"She's…" Itachi could barely speak, his voice cracking. "Sleeping."

Taro pulled back, his eyes staring into his father's. "_**Sleeping**_?"

It was killing Itachi to look straight into Taro's eyes, seeing his wife's in place of his. "Yes. Sleeping. She'll be asleep for a long time."

He tilted his head. "How long?"

"Long."

"_**Why**_?" He asked, his huge eyes begging for an answer.

"She was tired." He answered, voice quiet. But, he smiled. "And you, mister, should be in bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay, daddy." He let go of his father and grabbed his large hand as he stood up. "Would you read to me, daddy?"

As Taro led the way, Itachi asked, "Of course, Keitaro. Which story, 100 Acre Wood?"

"No!" Taro yelled. "Mommy's gonna read that to me when she wakes up!!" He answered, making Itachi frown just a little.

In that case, he'd never hear it again.

Just as they walked down the hall, Deidara got up, but was soon stopped.

"No, Deidara. He needs to spend time with his son." Sasori stated, looking at him.

He fell over onto the couch, eyes low. "So…we're really never gonna see her again?"

"…"

"Alright."

* * *

_- Epilogue -

* * *

_

_It had been 4 years since Kiyume passed away. At first, life was rough…Itachi always at school or in the library, Deidara usually the one to take care of Keitaro. _

_It was only a certain event in where Keitaro disappeared that Itachi became a very frantic…_

"_**Keitaro!!! Keitaro!!!**_" Itachi called frantically, looking every in the park for his son.

He had been on the jungle gym; Itachi _**swore**_ he saw him there. He had been reading a book for his Literature class, looking up every once in a while.

But this time, he looked up and Keitaro was nowhere to be found.

"Keitaro!! Where are you!?!" He yelled. He would be damned if he lost his son, the only connection of his wife that was left.

Not at the jungle gym, he checked the teeter-totter and the round spiny thing, but he still wasn't there.

Maybe the sandbox?

Itachi ran there, seeing lots of kids and their mothers playing there.

"Try the swings." A voice told him.

He whipped around, swearing whoever it was was behind him. "Who – " His eyes landed on the swing set, where a lonely little boy swung softly, a white bunny swinging along with him.

Itachi sighed in relief. "Taro!!" He ran up to him, kneeling and hugging his son as tight as he could. "You scared me!!" He noticed just exactly where they were.

Keitaro was sitting on the same swing that Kiyume had sat on 4 years ago…on _**that**_ very day.

"Sorry, daddy…. I scrappded my knee and mommy made it better…Then she said to come here and we would play." Keitaro explained.

"_**Mommy?**_" Itachi questioned, looking at his son. "Mommy's sleeping, remember?"

"Not all the time, Daddy." A very soft voice said as the swing Keitaro was sitting on pushed forward a bit.

Itachi smiled. "Thanks, Mommy." He got up and went behind Keitaro, pulling the swing back as he had done so many years ago. "Ready, Taro?!"

"Yeah!!!" He laughed, grabbing his bunny and setting it on his lap.

Itachi's smile grew more and more as he remembered a very small, but key detail.

Kiyume though gone in person, lived on in spirit – and more importantly, in Keitaro.


	2. Pageant Troubles

_****_

* * *

- Nine Shots of Love aland Life -

* * *

 _Summary: _Nine different One Shots, nine different Naruto boys, nine different stories. Filled with Tragedy, Romance, Humor, these tales are sure to pull at your heartstrings! Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke, Shika, Kiba, Gaara, Neji x OC.

_Disclaimer:_ The boys all belong to Kishimoto-Sensei, I just kidnap them and make them do weird things. xD

_Setting:_ NOT set in the Naruto NINJA world. Set in the Naruto COLLEGE world, where all of the guys are in Konoha College. Presumably, Members of Akatsuki or Jounin (With the exception of Neji) are in higher classes(Juniors/Seniors) because of age, while the Chunin/Genin are in lower classes (Freshmen/Sophomores). Girls are namely the same age, a little younger or older, but nothing drastic ( Like pairing a 21yr.old with a 15yr.old.).

_Notes:_ YES. The second of _**NINE**_. Of course I'm insane, what did you think? I tend to get distracted from my main stories a lot and when I don't feel like writing them, I tend to write other things, like these one shots. If there is a guy I forgot or just didn't write about, (AKA, Kankuro, Hidan, Kakashi, etc...) Let me know and I'll write one about them. And of course, you are allowed to send ideas along with it. Though, this particular story will take longer amounts of time to be updated because I spend lots of time on it. This one is actually 41 pages long and my god, I'm happy to be done with it. :D

_Warning: _I felt I should add a warning to this one.

Kiba swears A LOT. If you don't like profanity, don't read it.

There is a murder, insinuation of rape, and more mature themes. Don't like it, don't read it.

And lastly, there is yaoi. Again, if you aren't supportive or don't like it, DON'T READ IT.

Thanks!

* * *

- _**Pageant Troubles -**_

* * *

"Say, Kaori, did you win your pageant?" Kaori's black-haired friend, Kin asked her as they sat at the lunch table.

With her soft honey golden curls bouncing over her shoulder as she turned her head, she answered with a heavy sigh. "Yeah…I won it…_**again**_."

Kin shook her head, her eyes closed. "I don't understand why you're so _**sad**_, Kaori. I mean, if I won at _**least**_ a few of the…how many pageants that you win, I'd be ecstatic _**all**_ the time!" She replied wagging her finger at Kaori.

She sipped on her water and then put her head in her hands. "Yeah, but you don't know what my mom puts me through to get that 1st place, Kin."

"_**Still**_." Kin argued. "It would be sooo awesome to win at least one."

Looking out the window, Kaori sighed._ 'I wish I could just be free from her…'_

* * *

As soon as her last class ended, Kaori almost literally ran to her car, juggling the keys in her hands.

She was beaming as she hopped in, starting it up and turning up her radio, putting down the windows. "_**Finally**_!" She shouted, tapping her foot to the beat. "I'm out of here!"

She skidded out of the parking lot, taking her favorite route past the baseball fields. "I swear," She said to herself, still tapping to the beat. "I'm gonna hit a ball out of that field someday…"

It, hitting a ball out of the park, was one of the things Kaori used to do with her father – until he died in a car accident. He was teaching her to play and she grew up with sports…that is until he passed away and was shipped off to her mother's, in Konoha. Her mother and father had been divorced since she was very young and she didn't mind. She absolutely _**loved**_ her father and when she came to her mother's just a few years ago, everything changed.

She was no longer allowed to do her regular sports activities and was _**made**_ to become a pageant queen – her _**mother's**_ long lost dream.

Ever since then her mother banned her from ever visiting a sporting event.

* * *

Before she knew it, Kaori had arrived at her destination, the Inuzuka's Veterinary Office, run by her favorite and one of her only friends in town, Hana Inuzuka, the main Vet.

She was free for today with no practice scheuled and smiled as she exited her car, locking it and walking up to the back door.

Opening the open door, she yelled, "I'm back from the dead, Hana!!"

"Great!" Came Hana's reply. "Come help me with this puppy!!" She yelled as Kaori heard a puppy yelp.

Kaori set her stuff down on the counter and ran into the check up room. "It's okay, pup." She said sweetly as she walked up to the scared puppy in Hana's arms. She took the puppy, letting it's head sit on her shoulder as she stroked it and Hana administered it's shot.

She sighed. "Great. He's done…and now all we hafta do is walk the dogs and we'll be good."

Kaori smiled and laughed as the puppy nibbled on her ear and licked her face. "I _**love**_ being here."

Hana gestured her to follow as they walked out of the room and into the back, where Kaori had come in.

"Problems with mom again?" Hana asked, taking the puppy and setting him in one of the kennels lined against the wall. She smiled at him as he cuddled in the blanket and slept.

Hana knew _**all**_ about Kaori's problems.

"You have no idea, Hana…It gets so heated between us…" Kaori sat up on the table in the middle of the room as Hana sat on the stool, looking up. "I wish I could just live here with you and your family."

Hana laughed, picking up the puppy's file and a pen. "No, you don't, Kaori. You'd get too aggravated with my little brother. I do."

"Oh, you mean Kiba?" Kaori asked, watching her. "He doesn't seem all that bad. I see him once in a while at school."

Hana laughed even more. "Yeah, but you don't _**know**_ him. He gets annoying with all that sport talk."

Kaori raised her eyebrow. "_**Sports**_? You know I lo– "

"Yes, Yes, I know. _**You love sports**_. We've been through this a few times too many…" Hana said with a smile. "You know I love you, but you've got to get off of that sport binge."

She took a little defense to this. "Hana," She said sternly. "My sports are all I have left of my dad and I won't give that up for the life of me."

"_**HANA**_!!"

"Oh god." Hana said while rolling her eyes. "Guess who's home?" She asked Kaori, who had since hopped off the table.

"Um…the little brother?" She answered, walking over to her book bag, picking it up and setting it back on the table.

Only a minute later, Kiba had walked into the room and stopped dead, seeing Kaori standing there. Lucky thing her back was to him or else she would've seen him stand there, astounded. _**The**_ Pageant Queen was in _**his**_ house.

He looked to his sister, who still sat, very calm in her seat. "What's she doing here?" He mouthed to her.

Hana smiled slyly. She knew _**all**_ about the crush Kiba had on Kaori. It was so obvious; he almost never shut up about her… "Ask her." She mouthed back.

Before he could even glare at Hana or ask Kaori what she was doing there, Akamaru, Kiba's long time companion ran up to her, rubbing his head along her knees, directing attention to him.

"Oh, hi, Akamaru!" She chirped, kneeling down and rubbing his head and behind his ears. "How are you doing, boy?" As she knelt down, she noticed Kiba's feet and turned to see him, giving a pleasant smile. "You must be Kiba?"

Unable to formulate words, he nodded.

"I've heard some things about you." She smiled, looking over at Hana and then back at Akamaru, who begged for her to keep rubbing his ears.

"Fuck, that doesn't sound too good." He said, fidgeting with the books in his hands.

"_**KIBA**_!!" Hana yelled, putting down her pen. "We have a guest, you know! You could refrain from using such foul lan – "

"It's okay, Hana." Kaori said, looking up at her from her kneeling position. "I'm used to it. My mom swears like there's no tomorrow."

Kiba grinned as he walked in the room. "Sounds like me."

She laughed, looking at Akamaru. "Oh, trust me, you're nothing like my mom."

As she was turned away from them, Hana gave Kiba a warning glare, telling him not to pursue the subject of her mother further.

_'God dammit, does she think I'm stupid?'_ He thought, rolling his eyes at her.

"Hana, do you mind if I take Taka out for a walk?" Kaori asked, pointing at a rather large Newfoundland, who lay in one of the bigger cages, his big eyes watching Kaori.

Hana smiled. "Of course not." Just as she looked over at Kiba while Kaori got Taka's leash, a plan formulated in her mind.

If Kiba didn't have the guts to ask Kaori out, Hana was going to make him spend more than enough time with her so that she'd realize it and ask him out first.

"Kiba…" His sister called in her slyest voice.

Kiba deadpanned. That voice was _**never**_ good.

"Why don't you go with Kaori and take Yuki out?"

Kiba gritted his teeth in silence. If there was one thing he hated, it was commanding him indirectly. And Hana just _**loved**_ to indirectly command her little brother. "Sure." He managed to speak.

Kiba almost mirrored her footsteps, grabbing the German Shepard's leash and went over to him, hooking the leash upon his collar. "Come on, Sarge." He said, rubbing the dog's ears.

"Sarge", the nickname given to him from his owner, responded and stood up on his three paws, tendering his right front foot, hopped out of the cage he was in and limped over to meet up with Taka.

"Ready?" Kaori asked, wrapping the leash around her wrist.

"Yeah. We'll be back in a bit, Hana." Kiba said, his head turned to her, seeing her get up and follow them, holding the door open.

"Have fun, you two." She said slyly, grinning the trademark toothy grin of the Inuzuka's.

Kiba wished he could kill her right there.

"Oh, we will, Hana!" Kaori yelled, bounding out of the office after Taka.

Kiba sighed, trying to keep a blush forced down. "You're so fucking dead when I get back." He gritted.

Hana smiled, forcing him out the door. "I love you too, Kiba." She winked and closed the door.

* * *

Kiba couldn't believe his sister; suckering him into walking around with the girl he had a crush on. He could've killed her.

"Kiba, are you okay? You're kinda quiet." Kaori asked, leaning to catch his sight as they walked together in the park that accompanied the Inuzuka Veterinary Office.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." He blurted out, forcing down the blush on his face. Thank god for the bright red tattoos on his cheeks, disguising the blush.

She chuckled, pulling back on Taka's leash as he spotted a squirrel in the distance. "Oh yeah, that's _**real**_ convincing." She smiled, speaking sarcastically. "Taka, no." She said firmly, still pulling on the leash.

Kiba held back "Sarge" as well, since he had also spotted the squirrel. "Ya know, Kaori," He began, mustering up a lot of courage. "I don't think I've seen you a lot after Asuma's Class; are you _**always**_ over at Hana's office?" He asked, rousing up a conversation.

She smiled a bit. "Yes and no. Sometimes my mother has me practicing after class, but the other times I'm over at Hana's. It's my sanctuary cause I'm not allowed to go to any football games or anything and I'd rather _**not**_ spend all my time with my mother."

He looked over at her incredulously.

"What?" She asked, seeing his look.

"_**None**_?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Well, shit, I'd die." He said, causing her to laugh. "Sports are – "

"My life." She finished with a smile, starting to pull back Taka again.

Another incredulous look from a very confused Kiba was shot her way.

She smiled at him. "Sports are my life, too. Or at least," She looked away from him, up into the blue sky. "They used to be."

He noticed the change in her voice and hesitantly asked, "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said quickly and curtly. "Bad memories, sorry."

"It's okay with me; we all have our fucked up lives."

She laughed again. "Yours _**isn't**_ as bad as mine."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really? Try living with 6 female dogs, an older sister – who decides to torture you in _**every**_ fucking way possible –, a mother who's going through menopause and the only other male in the house is a _**dog**_."

She laughed loudly, pulling Taka back once again. "You win. I can't compete with that."

"Don't even try." He laughed back.

Smiling, she replied, "I won't. But I can't imagine Hana trying to ruin your life; she's so nice."

He looked at her skeptically. "Nice?"

She nodded.

"Shit, did you say _**nice**_?" He repeated, getting his point across.

She smiled at him, finding him funny. "Yeah."

He sighed. "She's not exactly nice when you're her brother." He told her.

"Well, she only does it cause she loves you, you know that." She said, watching a bird fly away from a branch above them.

He nodded, also watching the bird. "Yeah, I know. It's fucking annoying, though."

She chuckled sadly. "I wouldn't know."

He looked over at her, the bird gone from sight. "Only child?"

She nodded.

"Damn, that must be boring." He stated as they arrived at the dog section of the park.

The dog section, was a section that was fenced in, allowing the dogs within the Vet's care to run freely without getting hurt further.

Before answering, Kaori shut the gate behind her, seeing as Kiba had entered first and she knelt down, letting Taka go off his leash and run around – mostly after the squirrel he'd been eyeing up.

Sarge joined him.

And while the dogs enjoyed themselves by torturing a squirrel, Kaori and Kiba continued their conversation.

Kaori sat down on the bench first, sitting perfectly, like she had been trained to sit. "Yeah…it really is. That's why I come to the Vet's office all the time."

Kiba sat next to her, lounging out like he always did. Kiba never was one to be _**anything**_ but relaxed. "You don't have a dorm?" He eyed how she sat, wondering why anyone would want to sit like that.

"Nope. I want get one though. Anything to get away from the hellhole I live in now." She growled. Almost taking a 180, she happily asked the same questioned. "You don't have one either?"

He simply raised and eyebrow at the apparent change, but answered. "Same as you. I need to get away from all those women."

She chuckled a bit, watching the squirrel run up a tree and both dogs whine and bark at it. "Well, trust me, you'll miss them."

He laughed. "Yeah, I'll have no one to do my laundry and I can't do that shit if my _**life**_ depended on it." It then dawned on him. "And I'll have no food either!! _**FUCK**_!!" He screamed.

She laughed and shook her head. "Looks like you'll be living off of instant ramen, then."

He looked over at her, wide eyed. "_**No**_ fucking way. I already have a friend who eats it constantly and he's weird enough as it is; I don't need to turn into him." He replied, making her laugh.

"Is he the blonde one who always sits with you in Asuma's?" She asked, looking over at him. "Or the black haired one?"

He smiled at the thought of his friends. "The blonde. He's a crazy fuck, but we all love him." He answered. "What about you? You're always sitting up in the back, by yourself."

She looked away. "Oh, well…" She seemed hesitant to answer. "I don't have time for friends."

He leaned forward, concerned. Who knew the Pageant Queen had life troubles? "Why's that?"

"Practice." Was her one word answer.

But he knew. He could hear the cracking in her voice. "Oh." Unfortunately, he didn't know how to help. He wanted to, though.

"That's why I come to the Vet's a lot. Hana's my only true friend." She added.

Looking at her, while she looked away from him, he felt bad. It couldn't be helped. He'd never realized someone who acted happy could be so sad. Then a thought came into his mind. "Well, I'll make a deal with you." He started, making her look over at him.

She waited for his propostion.

He smiled. "Tutor me in Asuma's and I'll take you to football games."

She blinked, a smile growing on her face. "_**Really**_?"

A smile grew on his face too. "Yep."

"You're not shitting me?" She asked, very seriously.

"Nope. I'm not shitting you." He answered, feeling that she was much happier. And that made him happier.

She laughed a bit. "How bad do you need tutoring?" She asked.

"I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing." He replied, smiling.

She nodded. "Okay, I can deal with that. And since I don't have practice, what do you say we start when we get back?"

He nodded. "Sounds good to me. But I want to ask, why the hell do you sit like that? It looks so uncomfortable."

She smiled back at him, leaning back. "It's because of the pageants. I must be perfect to win, according to my mother." She sighed. "Plus, it's a hard habit to break when I'm not practicing."

He nodded. "I couldn't really imagine, being that I've never actually been in a pageant."

She laughed. "I'd be kinda scared if you were in one, Kiba."

He looked over at her and laughed as well. "Fuck, me too. Walking in high-heels and dresses? I have no idea how you do that."

She laughed again. "I'm not sure you want to." She paused and thought for a moment. "Can I ask how you're going to get my mother to agree to let me go? She's very…_**persistent**_." She said.

He smirked. "That's easy. Tutoring is a good thing, right? It'd be good for those judges of yours to see you do something to help the community, ya know? So, I'll bring my books and stuff and I'll tell her we're tutoring. That's all." He explained.

She sat, thinking about it. It was a good plan and her mother could believe it. "Okay then. We've got a deal."

* * *

Two and a half hours had passed since Kiba and Kaori left and Hana sat, filling out reports, smiling. She wondered how well it was going.

"Hey, Hana, we're home!!" Kiba yelled as he opened the door, letting Taka and Kaori walk in first.

She returned Taka to his cage as Kiba did the same with Sarge. She smiled at Hana and then looked over at Kiba. "I'm gonna run and get my stuff, okay?"

He nodded.

She left the room after securing Taka's cage, smiling.

"So," Hana drawled, her head resting upon her hand, looking devilishly at Kiba. "How'd it go?"

He smiled, standing after putting Sarge in his cage. His smile was a very goofy smile and it told Hana _**all**_ she needed to know.

"You owe me _**big**_ time, little brother."

He looked back at her. "I don't owe you shit."

"Yeah, I just got the girl you obsess over to talk to you for two hours, and obviously the conversation was good because you can't stop smiling." She had him there. "So, how good was it?"

He smiled even more. "Great. We made a deal. She tutors me in Asuma's class and I take her to football games."

Hana rolled her eyes in a good way. "Oh god, _**that's**_ why she can't stop smiling."

Kiba arched an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Sports are her life, I'm betting she told you that." She stated.

He nodded.

"That's because they remind her of her late father." She explained and was going to continue, but stopped. "I think the rest is for _**her**_ to tell you, not me."

He oh-ed. _'Late father?'_

Before he got a chance to ask, the door opened and a happy Kaori walked inside and up to Kiba with her bag in hand. "Ready? We've got a lot to go over, if you're failing." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm failing." He confirmed, smiling.

"Well, than, let's get started." She walked out of the office and into the house, him following behind her.

Hana smiled. "God, I need to start a dating service…"

* * *

Tutoring was going well for the two; Kaori couldn't stop smiling and laughing and Kiba was actually learning a few things.

About math, of course.

He noticed it the whole time, every time he asked about her. She was very tight lipped, always changing the subject back to him.

But he didn't mind. He figured she'd tell him eventually and shrugged it off. Even if about him, it was still conversation.

And Kaori, had much more of a fun time than she had predicted. She hadn't laughed this much since…_'Since I was with my dad…'_ But she liked it. It had been a while since she'd had friends and even forgot what it was like to have friends, to even laugh.

And she soon realized she owed Kiba a _**lot**_ more than just tutoring.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say, I think they never liked you anyway, Oh take me from the hospital bed, wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned, and wouldn't it be great if, we were dead –"_

Kaori shrieked, her phone going off as loud as it could. "Oh god, oh god, where is it…" She said to herself, searching through her bag to find the sleek black phone. She sighed when she realized who was calling her. "Hello?" She asked, sliding it open to hear her mother's voice on the other side.

_"Where are you?"_

"The Vet's office, like _**always**_, mother." Kaori answered in a very fake, sweet voice.

Kiba watched her. From what he knew, this woman didn't seem like a good woman, let alone a mother.

_"Well, get your ass home this instant. I've decided I want you to practice tonight."_

"But mom, I'm tutoring a friend of mine!" She yelled in protest.

_"Don't make me call __**him**__. Get here now."_

Kiba saw it. Whatever her mother had said, made Kaori go pale and immediately subdue to her.

"Yes, mother." She slid the phone down, shoving it into her bag and gathering up her books. "I'm really sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I've got to go. We'll finish up later." She refrained from looking at him.

He smiled, even though he was worried. "It's okay, I understand. Need some – "

"No. I'm fine. Tell Hana I said thanks, okay?" She asked, finally looking at him.

He nodded. "Sure." He got up and walked with her to the door, also watching as she quickly jumped in her car and peeled out the driveway.

It made him wonder, seeing how subdued she became in such a short time, what her mother had against her. She was old enough to move out, but why didn't she?

"Hana." He turned around, walking into the office, finding it empty. Thus, he went to her room, where she laid on her bed, playing around on her laptop.

Noticing his entrance, she looked up at him. "Yes?"

"What's the deal? What's Kaori's mother holding over her?" He asked quickly.

Hana raised and eyebrow. "Why? Are you worried?"

"_**Fuck no.**_" He replied sarcastically. "Of _**course**_ I'm fucking worried!"

Hana smiled.

This aggravated him.

"It's _**okay**_, Kiba." She said, trying to calm him down. "Really, it is."

He shook his head, trying to get rid of his nervousness, or whatever he was feeling – he wasn't quite sure – and sat on the edge of her bed. "It's not, Hana. I can tell. What do you know?"

She realized quickly that her brother wasn't kidding. He really was very worried about her. "Not a lot, unfortunately. I know this much though,"

He looked over at her.

"She was really happy today."

He sighed and got up, shaking his hands, trying to shake away this feeling. He needed to walk, play or do something, anything to get this feeling away.

So he walked out of her room, but not before stopping at her doorway and saying, "So was I."

* * *

2 weeks passed, and for the two of them, it was two very good weeks.

Kaori practiced almost every night, but the nights that weren't practicing, were spent with Kiba and Hana at their home.

But this Friday was a little different. This Friday was Game night; the first game of the season for the University's team. And the first game Kaori was going to see since she'd come to the university. The first game she'd also see without her father.

Kiba had offered to pick her up, seeing how his car was more suited for the drive – plus, Kaori couldn't be called back to her mother's – and that he wanted to drive her.

Nearly an hour before game time, Kaori waited in her living room, dolled up and ready to go. She hummed softly to the song playing on her ipod, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

Her mother, also sitting in the living room, eyed her daughter. "Kaori?"

She looked up, "Yes, mother?"

"You're tutoring tonight?" She asked indifferently, watching the tv blankly.

She nodded. "Yes. We have a chapter test on Monday." Her mother still didn't know she was tutoring a _**guy**_ and if she did…well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

"Understood."

Kaori sighed, her heart racing. She had convinced her mother – quite easily – that tutoring was good for her pageants. It looked good and awarded her more points, so her mother was okay with it. _'Thank god…she hasn't even suspected anything…'_

Then, suddenly the doorbell rang and Kaori jumped from her seat. "I'll be back around 10, 11 at the latest, mother!" She yelled, running out of the living room and out of the house.

Hearing the door shut, her mother flipped out her phone. She dialed a number and held it up to her face, waiting for him to answer.

_"Well, this is quite unexpected." _A man's voice answered, girls giggling in the background.

"Where are you?" She snapped.

_"Where do you think I am?"_ He asked back. _"What do you need me for? Pageant days aren't for a month, ma'am. Or do you need me earlier?"_

"Yes, I need you earlier. The girl seems to be making friends. I need someone to make sure she's not getting away from me. How soon can you be here?"

_"Hmmm…I see…I can be there in…3 weeks. Is that alright?"_

She huffed, easily annoyed. "Yes, yes, it's fine. What's the payment this time?"

_He smiled. "Same as always…but this time, I want no protection."_

She seemed amused at his answer. "Fine. Get here soon." She closed the phone and went back to her program, smiling a devil's evil smile.

* * *

"_**Excited**_?" Kiba asked, as he drove to the University's stadium, located a little way away from the Campus. He could see her leg bouncing in nervousness and a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah!" She answered, watching the scenery that wisped by. "I haven't watched a football game since I was with my dad!" She said without thinking. It didn't even faze her that she had spoken about her father.

And it made him smile. It was getting easier for her to talk about things she didn't talk about usually, which also meant that she was able to trust him more. "Well, we're allowed to sit anywhere in the stands, so I'll let you pick the seats."

"_**Sweet**_!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm. She kind of reminded him of Naruto, only much less energized. "Oh and we're gonna meet up with a few friends of mine; Naruto and Sasuke."

She smiled, recognizing the blonde's name. She'd met him a few times before when she sat with Kiba in Asuma's class. Although, Sasuke was a complete blank to her. "Who's that?"

"Naruto's boyfriend. They've been going out for about a year now." He shot a quick look over to her. "That shit doesn't bother you, does it?"

She smiled. "Nope. Love is love no matter who it is." She answered happily. Though, it had never dawned on her that he was gay, but it made sense when she thought about it.

He nodded, agreeing with her answer. "He's not one for sports, but he's fucking crazy for Naruto; he'll do anything for him."

"And that's how it – " She stopped abruptly, seeing the stadium protruding from a few trees. "Should be!" She said with excitement.

Kiba _**couldn't**_ believe it. He'd never seen her so excited before. He easily pulled into the parking lot near the stadium, finding a spot only a minute later. Shutting off the car, he looked over and asked, "Rea…"

The passenger side was empty, the door shutting as he spoke.

He laughed, exiting the car as well, the alarm beeping as Kiba locked it. "Wow, you really are excited, Kaori." He stated, seeing her bounce around the front end of the car.

She smiled. "Well, I've never been to a college game before, especially since I moved here. How can I _**not**_ be?" She asked, walking with him to the front gates.

He shrugged his shoulders, smiling as well. "True."

As they reached the front of the ticket line, Kaori dug her hand into her back pocket, pulling out some money, but she was soon stopped.

"Don't worry about it." Kiba said, setting a bill on the counter, paying for both tickets.

"But – " Kaori watched the woman in the both take the money and hand Kiba two tickets.

He smiled at her, handing her a ticket as they walked out of line and further into the stadium. "No, it's okay. It's your first game; you shouldn't hafta pay for a damn thing."

She frowned. "Fine then," She took the ticket from him. "I get to pay for the food. It's not fair if you pay for everything."

He chuckled, warning her. "Okay, but I eat a lot."

She smiled back. "So do I." She watched intently as they arrived at the ticket booth, another woman taking the tickets from them, ripping them and handing them back.

"First game?" She asked, seeing as how Kiba was very calm and Kaori had already been drawn to the fence that blocked fans from the field. She was watching them practice, eyes wide, smile even wider.

He nodded, smiling. "Something of the sort."

"Well, I hope you have a lot of fun." She replied.  
"Thanks." He stepped out of line, turning and looking at Kaori. He couldn't help but smile and laugh. She was just too damn cute.

He walked over, standing next to her. "Ready?"

Still smiling, she nodded. "_**Mm**_-_**hmm**_." She was too excited to speak.

He laughed again while they walked through the crowd to the stands. It was silent between the two, the noise provided by the walking crowd. At least until his hand was gripped by a rather small, cold hand. He looked down at it and pulled it a bit forward, it's owner coming with it.

"Sorry." Kaori said as she was pulled closer to him by him. "I was starting to loose you in the crowd and I'll be damned if I get lost in here. You'd never find me again."

_'Damnit, Kiba,'_ He told himself when he realized she was voluntarily holding his hand. _'Keep down the blush…don't get nervous…'_

"Kiba, are you okay?" Kaori asked as he continued to lead through the crowd. He was strangely quiet.

He shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just excited."

She grinned back. "Not as much as me!"

"I don't think anyone could be." He stated. "Were you always this excited at games?"

Her smile faded a bit when she thought about it. The last game she did go to was with her father. "Yeah." She confirmed with much less excitement. She gripped his hand a little tighter, trying to tell him that she'd rather not talk about it.

He understood the grip and quickly changed the subject. "Well, now that we're here, why don't you bounce off and find our seats?"

Her smile came back as quick as ever and she let go of his hand, bouncing in front of him. "Okay!" She began to walk off quickly, but glanced back to make sure he was with her. She didn't want to lose him in a crowd like this.

"Don't worry," He said, seeing her glance back. "I'm here, I won't lose you." He assured her.

"_**HEY**_!!"

Both their heads snapped toward the stands, seeing a blonde haired boy in orange, waving at them.

Kaori giggled and ran up the stairs and through the seats to the blonde, who sat in the near dead center of the stands. "Hi, Naruto!" She yelled, giving him a hug.

He hugged back, smiling as well. "I didn't know you were coming!!" He yelled excitedly.

Kiba, who had calmly, yet briskly walked up to meet them, explained. "Yeah, I thought I'd pay her back for raising my grade in Asuma's."

"So _**that's**_ how you got smart all of a sudden." A black haired raven commented with a smirk.

"Oh, fuck off, Sasuke." Kiba replied playfully.

Sasuke smirked as well. "Been there, done that." Sasuke looked up in thought. "A few times, actually."

Kiba grimaced at the thought. "I didn't need to know that."

Still smiling, Kaori laughed. It seemed to her that she had hit the jackpot with friends.

Naruto gestured to the open seats below them, totally ignoring the spat between Kiba and Sasuke – because they had them _**constantly**_ – and said, "We saved these for you." He had saved both seats by putting their jackets over them. Thankfully, it had always been that way – saving two seats – one for Kiba and the other for their jackets.

Kaori jumped down first, taking the seat that usually held their jackets. "Aww, that's sweet of you." She smiled, looking up at the blonde who sat behind her.

Kiba sat next to her, in front of Sasuke. "Yeah, you'll find it _**really**_ sweet when they both get fucking wasted and start making out and groping each other." Kiba laughed, receiving a blow from Sasuke. "Ow!" He cried, holding the back of his head.

"She doesn't need to know that."

Kiba scoffed, still smiling. "She'll find out either way. I thought it'd be nice to warn her, fuck."

Letting Kiba and Sasuke continue their bickering, Kaori looked up to Naruto. "Do they _**always**_ do this?"

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, they act more like a married couple than Sasuke and I do!" He was then pummeled by both Kiba and Sasuke. "Ow, ow!! Man, you guys are mean!"

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry, Naruto," He began, leaning closer to the blonde. "I'll check it out later tonight…"

"Aw, fuck, I _**don't**_ want to hear that!!" Kiba yelled, whining much like a dog and covering his ears.

Kaori laughed.

Oh yes, she had hit the billon dollar jackpot.

* * *

It was impossible for him to not notice it.

Sasuke was sitting behind them the whole time; how _**could**_ he miss it?

He leaned over to Naruto, whispering in his ear. "It's _**so**_ obvious."

Naruto nodded, smiling. "I know." He hadn't missed it either.

Kiba was totally in love with the girl next to him.

He smiled at anything she said…well, he just smiled at her in general. He always listened to her when she spoke, even if she was yelling at the ref for an absurd call – which resulted in him yelling at the ref and then talking with her about how absurd the call was.

It was just _**way**_ too obvious.

And Sasuke and Naruto enjoyed watching it.

For Sasuke, he now had a bigger reason to pick on Kiba, his near favorite pastime – other than molesting Naruto whenever he got the chance. "I can't wait till I get Kiba without her. He'll be soooo sorry." He whispered to Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "_**Sasuke**_…"

Sasuke simply kissed his boyfriend. "Well, it's not _**near**_ as fun as molesting you." Sasuke hand slipped onto Naruto's knee, gripping it forcefully.

"_**Sasuke**_!" Naruto turned deep red and with his yell, brought Kiba and Kaori's eyes to him.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "And this is how it starts…" Once again, Kiba became reacquainted with Sasuke's hand. "Bastard!" He hissed, holding the back of his head.

Kaori simply laughed. "You guys are really funny." She complimented.

Kiba, still holding the back of his head, looked at her. "Oh yes, my pain makes _**everyone**_ laugh." He said with a smile.

"Than let's make us all laugh until we cry!" Naruto said happily, taking his swipe at Kiba.

"OW! Fuckers!" He yelled, now holding his shoulder. "Abuse! You're all trying to abuse me!"

"You love it." Sasuke stated, smirking that the brunette.

Now it was Kaori's turn. Though, she didn't abuse Kiba. She abused the raven and blonde behind her. "Just because abusing Kiba is amusing doesn't mean that abusing you two won't be any less amusing." She laughed.

Kiba cheered. "YES!! Someone who _**doesn't**_ enjoy abusing the fuck outta me!" He was ever so thankful…until…

Kaori punched him in the arm playfully. "That doesn't mean that I won't abuse you, too!" At this moment, she was happier than she had ever been in her life. Who knew abusing people was so much fun?

Kiba became quiet, looking away from all of them. "I hate you all."

"We love you too, Kiba." The three responded.

* * *

Halftime came quicker than Kaori expected, but it came. She was having a great time with her newfound friends, even though, she had expected it to be much different.

She didn't think she'd smile and laugh as much as she did and because of it, her cheeks were beginning to hurt.

But she'd wished that she'd brought a heavier jacket, or at least worn long sleeves. It was _**much**_ colder than the weather channel told her, and for it she cursed under her breath as she shivered.

Kiba had missed the shiver, too busy getting cotton candy from the cotton candy guy on the stairs.

But Sasuke and Naruto hadn't.

When Kiba came back, Sasuke leaned forward, taking a swipe of the cotton candy and took the opportunity of telling Kiba. "Give her your jacket." He said quickly and quietly, making it look like he hadn't said anything.

Kiba simply arched an eyebrow at the two above him, stuffing some cotton candy in his mouth.

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face.

Sasuke was smirking, his arm placed firmly around his boyfriend's shoulders.

_'God Damnit, does __**everyone**__ know?!'_ He screamed in his mind.

Naruto and Sasuke's reactions to his strange looked seemed to answer his question with a, "Oh hell yes."

Sighing in defeat, he handed Naruto the cotton candy, afraid Sasuke would eat it all, and slipped his jacket off. Blushing a red as deep as his tattoos, he set his warm jacket on Kaori's shoulders, trying his hardest not to make it obvious that he liked her.

She looked over at him in surprise. "What are you…?"

Facing her, but not looking at her, with the blush starting to show, he said, "You looked cold."

She smiled, ruffling up his hair. "Well, thank you." She grabbed the edges of the jacket, pulling it to fit her more securely. "You're such a sweetheart."

Kiba blushed even more, taking his sight completely away from her.

Naruto wanted to squeal with utmost joy.

Sasuke decided to make Kiba as corrupted as himself, taking the cotton candy and handing it to Kiba. "Now all you have to do is molest her and she's yours."

Kiba yelled, standing up. "_**Gah**_! You are one _**fucked**_ up bastard!"

Sasuke leaned back, smirking. "It's how I won over Naruto." He nuzzled Naruto's neck. "Isn't that right?"

Kiba sighed and looked at the time clock. They had more than enough time. "Kaori," He looked over at her. "Would you like to go for a walk and let these two molest each other while we're _**not**_ here?"

She really had no idea why he asked, seeing as how neither one were drunk, but agreed anyway. She needed to stretch out her legs. "Sure."

As the two of them left, Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "You did that on _**purpose**_, didn't you?"

Sasuke smirked and kissed his boyfriend.

"You are one _**devious**_ bastard."

He kissed him again.

Naruto sighed.

It was going to be a _**very**_ long game.

* * *

Kiba had quickly led Kaori away from the game, reaching a small park he knew about right outside the stadium. He'd been here times before during halftime, wanting to get away from Sasuke and Naruto.

At least this time he wasn't alone.

Kaori, walking beside him, fingering the jacket that rested on her shoulders, thought it was probably one of _**the**_ prettiest places she'd ever seen. The temperature, though cold, was perfect for the fireflies that lit up the park. To her, it seemed a lot like what heaven could be like at night.

She sighed heavily. "I'm _**really**_ glad I met you guys." She started off, breaking the silence. "I haven't ever laughed this much before."

Kiba, still walking beside her, looked over at her. "_**Never**_?"

She shook her head. "I think so. I don't ever remember laughing until my sides hurt."

"Wow, you really _**do**_ have a fucked up life." He smiled, pushing her playfully.

She pushed back, laughing. "Mine doesn't compete with yours, remember?"

He laughed too. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. I mean, how could I forget?" He looked over at her.

"I'm not sure, but you better not. I won't." She wagged her finger at him. "I'll abuse you if you do."

He covered his head with his arms. "No, no more abuse!!" He laughed, putting his arms down. "I'm not sure you're strong enough to abuse me."

She looked over at him playfully, a sly smirk across her face. "_**Wanna bet?**_"

Kiba shivered at the sound of her voice. God was it _**seductive**_. He gulped. "N-no, I'm good."

She frowned. "Oh, you're no fun. My dad made bets with me _**all**_ the time!" She thought back for a moment. "Even though, he almost always lost."

He smiled, learning more about her father without having to ask about him. "Well, there's my reason." He paused for a minute and hesitated before asking, "What was he like?"

Crossing her arms from the cold, she looked away, locking onto a firefly. She seemed as if she _**really**_ didn't want to talk about it.

He smiled just a bit. "You don't hafta tell me, if you don't want. I understand."

His words didn't reach her. "I have no words about my dad. I can't describe him in words; he means _**much**_ more than words to me."

Kiba listened, watching her.

She sighed. "To understand my father, you'd need to understand how I came to live with him."

He nodded.

She looked over at him, in his eyes, her eyes stern and very serious. "Just don't _**ever**_ tell anyone what I'm going to tell you."

He shook his head. "_**Never**_."

She smiled a small smile, sighed and turned away. She couldn't tell this story with looking at someone. It always made her cry and she hated to cry. "My dad and mom were married, like any other couple, even though they were so different. My dad was a sports guy and my mother was a beauty queen. She almost had Miss Universe, but was runner-up."

_'So __**that's**__ why she makes Kaori win pageants…she's living her dream through her daughter…'_ He continued to listen.

"After that, to her, it went downhill. She became pregnant and depressed. My father was ecstatic. And when I was born, he was even more ecstatic…and my mom became more depressed. She went on medications and went to therapy, but nothing seemed to help. When I was 4, close to 5, my dad divorced my mom. I don't remember much, being so young, but my dad always told me that mom was a good woman who'd lost her way."

He nodded.

"I don't believe that anymore." She sighed. "She fought tooth and nail when the courts decided that she was an unfit mother and I was put under custody of my father. He raised me by himself, teaching me a lot. His passion became mine and I grew up playing sports. We were working on baseball when it all happened. He was teaching me to hit the ball correctly so it would fly out of any park, when we went home for the night. He said we'd finish tomorrow – but tomorrow with him would not come."

He gulped, not liking where this was going.

"Umm…" She found it hard to speak, a lump in her throat beginning to form. "We, uh, got into a car accident on the way home. He swerved to miss a deer and the car spun out of control…rolling over a few times before coming to stop by wrapping around a pole on his side." She was _**very**_ close to tears. "…He, uh…died on…im…im – " She was unable to finish her sentence, tears slowly squeezing from her eyes.

Before thinking about it, Kiba set his hands on her shoulder, wheeling her to face him. He hugged her tightly. "I'm _**so**_ sorry."

She smiled at the gesture, a few tears running down her cheeks. "Thanks." She whispered quietly, letting him go and drying her eyes. She hated when people saw her cry. "But I'm not finished." She sighed shakily. "Um…I was twelve when that happened…and after that…the courts awarded her custody and I went to live with her…life greatly sucked. We argued about everything. I wanted to play sports, she wanted me to be in pageants."

He furrowed his brows at her. "Well, if you wanted to play sports, why didn't you?"

She was silent, looking away from him. "She's a _**horrible**_ woman. That's all I can say."

"But that's not the answer to my question." He stated.

She sighed and looked over at him, her eyes very sad and still a little teary. "I can't give you an answer." She paused, seeing the look on his face. "Not yet, at least."

He knew he shouldn't, but he asked. "Don't trust me yet?" It turned out meaner than he meant to say it.

She stopped and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "_**No**_, Kiba." This was all starting to make her dizzy, so many things running through her mind at once. "I've never told _**anyone**_ that story, okay? You're the first person I've actually told willingly. I just don't know how you'd react to the answer to that question."

He was quiet, surveying her. "Is it _**that**_ bad?"

Silence was his answer.

"Okay then. I'll wait for an answer." He smiled, seeing her look up at him. "Let's get back before Sasuke starts thinking bad things."

She laughed, turning and walking with him back toward the stadium. "Doesn't he _**always**_ think bad things?"

He realized she was right. "Oh, fuck. That means he's gonna be asking a thousand questions."

* * *

Unfortunately, Kiba was right.

Within 5 minutes of sitting in their seats, Sasuke had both of them deep red and looking at their feet in embarrassment.

"Sasuke, leave them alone, they just went for a walk." Naruto said, becoming the savoir of Kaori and Kiba.

"And what makes you think you can command me like that?" Sasuke asked back.

Naruto crossed his arms, grinning a very big grin. "No sex tonight."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, along with Kiba's.

Again, Kiba covered his ears. "Didn't need to hear that!" He yelled.

"_**WHAT**_?!" Sasuke yelled, staring in disbelief at Naruto.

"A week."

Sasuke freaked. "_**NO WAY!!**_"

"Two weeks." Naruto was enjoying this for all it was worth.

Kiba was not.

Sasuke, defeated, leaned back in his seat, fuming. "No fair…" He grumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, looking at him with big blue eyes.

_**'Damn**__ him.'_ Sasuke thought, hating that look. Naruto's look that made Sasuke go _**crazy**_. He gritted his teeth. "Nothing."

Naruto smiled and patted him on the head. "Good boy."

"…Now watch," Kaori said, leaning next to Kiba, pointing to the running back. "He's gonna go right, get the ball and get tackled at the 35 yd. line."

Suddenly intrigued, the three boys watched as the play was set in motion. And just like she said, the running back she had pointed out when right side, caught the ball in a jump and was tackled at the 35 yd. line.

She smiled. "See? What'd I tell you?"

Kiba stared at her. "Do it again."

"Yeah, do it again." Naruto said, leaning forward.

All of them wanted to know how she did it.

She giggled, agreeing. "Okay." She waited for the play to get set up. "Okay, this time…" Her eyes scanned the field. "Interception, but it's gonna be fumbled by a hit from the offensive lineman, and picked up by the cornerback."

Again, the play raveled out to be exactly what she said.

Kiba stared at the play. "_**Ho**_-_**ly**_ fuck…" He turned to her and pulled out his wallet. "I bet you 20 that you can't do that again."

She smiled, taking the 20 from his hand. "Deal." She realized as soon as she took the money from him, that it was just like before. Her father had always made bets with her…and now Kiba was too! She shook her head, realizing the play was being set up. "Hm…okay…This time…Oh, this is gonna rock. Quarterback's gonna throw to the receiver, and he's gonna pass to the safety, who takes it for a touchdown."

The lady infront of Kaori turned around. "If you get that right, I'll give you 50."

Kaori smiled, blushing a bit. "No, that's okay! It's just a bet between me and my friend, here." She patted Kiba's shoulder.

"Yes, I know that, but I still want to do it." She replied.

Sighing, Kaori agreed. "Okay…"

The play clock winded down and the play unraveled. For the third time that night, she had perfectly predicted the play and cheered when they scored.

Standing with her, Kiba wrapped his arm around her neck, shaking her back and forth. "You are _**absolutely**_ amazing." He stated, letting her go even though he really didn't want to. "You've _**got**_ to teach me how to do that."

"I can teach you a lot too, Kiba." Sasuke said as they all sat back down and the woman from before handed Kaori her money.

Kiba eyed him. "I'm not learning a _**thing**_ from a perverted fuck like yourself."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, smirk growing. "You'll come to me soon enough."

Kiba looked back to the field. "Yeah, in your dreams, maybe."

"_**Oh god**_." Naruto smacked his forehead. Kiba had not just said that. He was going to regret saying that.

With Naruto's "Oh god", Kiba quickly covered his ears. Whatever it was, it was _**not**_ a good sign.

Thankfully for the three of them, an interception was made and the crowd around them cheered very loudly, covering anything Sasuke said.

Kiba thanked God.

* * *

It was 10:30 before any of them got out of the stadium. The home team had one, they had rejoiced and now it was time to go home and sleep. At least, for Kaori it was.

They four split up at the parking lot, Kiba and Kaori heading one way, Naruto and Sasuke the other way.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it." Kiba sighed, running a hand down his face. Sasuke was going to torture him for the rest of his life.

Kaori laughed at her friends' misfortune. She couldn't help it; she found Kiba hilarious. "You will _**eventually**_."

He looked over at her, shaking his head. "You don't know Sasuke. He's _**just**_ like Hana. Finding any way to royally fuck up my life."

She smiled. "Well, you have me and Naruto to unscrew up your life, okay?" She patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"Thanks." He smiled as they reached his car and he unlocked it after pulling out his keys. He took the opportunity of opening the passenger side door before she could.

She smiled at the gesture. "Awww thanks." She said, sliding into the seat. "You're so sweet." Snuggling into the jacket that still rested on her shoulders, she smiled and pulled the seatbelt on as he shut the door.

He was beaming as he walked over to his side, got in the car, latched the seatbelt and started the car.

"Oh yeah, do you want this back?" Kaori asked, holding on to the edges. She hoped he would say no, wanting to keep it for herself. He didn't know it, but she loved how it smelled and how soft it was.

"Nah, I got like 6 more at home." He answered, keeping his eyes on the road, but stealing a glance or two at her.

She was absolutely happy, smiling and snuggling with her now favorite coat. "Okay, thanks!"

He nodded, "No problem." He was smiling as well.

As she smelled her new jacket, a thought crossed her mind. "Do you give these out to everyone?" She wondered, since Kiba was a nice guy, it wouldn't surprise her if he did.

He shook his head. "No, not really. They're all special jackets because the inside is made from the fur the dogs shed at home." He turned the wheel, the car following smoothly. "That one is made from Akamaru's and a few other's fur." He explained.

She frowned. "Aw, Kiba, I can't take this. It's _**got**_ to mean a lot to you." She replied, starting to take it off.

"No, no, seriously." He refused. "Like I said, I've got more at home. We've got dog hair everywhere, so we've got to find _**someplace**_ to put it." Smiling, he glanced over at her and found that she was slipping it back on.

"Well, if you insist." She smiled. Did she thank god that she got to keep his jacket.

It reminded her of him.

And she _**really**_ liked him.

* * *

3 weeks later, Kaori found herself upstairs, locked in her room, almost in tears. Her mother had called _**him**_; weeks before the next pageant. Even worse, he was supposed to be with her all the time, "baby-sitting" her, by rule of her mother.

Her mother's rule was always absolute. There was no challenging her mother – bad things would come of it.

And so, she sat, almost in tears, waiting for Kiba to pick her up.

Just like before, Kiba was on his way to pick her up for the football game and god was she thankful. Though they couldn't go to the actual football game and had to "tutor", she was glad that he'd at least be with her while she had _**him**_ with her.

'Maybe I can ask Kiba…No, I can't do that…I can't ask him to do that…' She thought, sniffling and rubbing her nose.

Suddenly, her door burst opened and he stood there, a tall, redheaded man about the age of 26. "Hey, babe, you're friend's here." He said, eyeing her as he leaned against the doorframe.

She was silent, getting up and grabbing her bag, walking past him and down to the door. She smiled and, for a moment, forgot he was coming with them.

Kiba, seeing him behind her, ruffled his brow. "Who's that?" He asked quietly.

"Change of plans, we've _**gotta**_ tutor tonight." She mouthed, her back facing the man behind her.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Is that okay?" She asked, trying her hardest not to cry.

He saw the glossiness of her eyes and set his hand on her head, messing up her hair. "Of course it is."

"Ahem." The redheaded man cleared his throat as he stood next to Kaori. "Damian, pleasure to meet you." He said quickly, like he didn't even mean it.

Kiba already didn't like this guy.

"Same here. Let's get going." He smiled at Kaori, who threw her bag over her shoulder and smiled back.

"Yeah, let's get this over with, shall we, babe?" Damian asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes in one hand, his other hand slapping Kaori on the butt, making her jump and shriek.

Oh yeah, Kiba did _**not**_ like this guy.

Not at _**all**_.

* * *

Kiba's dislike for him grew by the minute.

In the car ride over in Kiba's car, he made Kaori sit in the back with him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other sitting on her knees. Kiba saw from the review mirror and it made his blood boil.

Not just that he was jealous, but that she obviously didn't like it and did nothing about it. It just aggravated him, making him grip the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

It didn't get better when they arrived at his house, either.

Damian quickly rushed inside, surveying the place for some reason unknown to Kiba. Nor did he want to find out. The guy was hated enough as it is.

"You okay?" He asked, helping Kaori out of the backseat.

Shaky and very silent, she nodded. "Yeah."

"Wh – "

"_**Please**_." She begged, walking a few steps ahead of him, keeping her eyes shielded. "No questions." She turned to him, looking at him with pleading turquoise eyes. "_**Please**_."

He sighed, walking to her. "Okay. But just remember, I'm here for you. If he does shit to yo – "

"Nice place." Damian said, breaking their conversation, walking out of the house.

Kiba growled lowly. "Thanks."

Damian walked up to Kaori, sliding his hand down her back and leading her into the house.

Kiba growled even louder, following them.

* * *

Flipping out his lighter, Damian was about to light up the cigarette hanging from his lips, but was soon stopped.

"If you're gonna smoke, do it _**outside**_. We have animals and my sister is allergic to smoke." Kiba said as he leaned over his notebook, Kaori and Damian across from him.

And of course, Damian had his hands on some part of her.

"Well, fine." He said, getting up, his hands lingering on her shoulders. "I'll be back." He let her go, walking outside the house.

'Good. I'll have at least a few minutes to talk to her…'

"_**Don't**_, Kiba." Kaori stated quite softly. She was looking down at her notebook, one hand on her book, the other writing in said notebook.

He set his hand on hers, making her look up. He was pained to see the look of dread in her eyes. "Kaori," He started just as soft. "I don't like it. Tell him off."

She looked back down. "_**I can't.**_" She said hopelessly.

"Than I will." He sighed. "Fuck, you're my friend, Kaori. Friends protect each other and I already told you. I'm _**not**_ going to lose you to some shithead like him. You're _**way**_ to important to me." He smiled. "And Sasuke and Naruto would have my neck if something happened to you."

She chuckled for the first time that night. "I guess they would." But just as she chuckled, her voice turned sour. "But seriously, the more you try to protect me, the more it's going to hurt me. And it might hurt you, so please, I'm _**begging**_ you," She looked up at him right in the eyes, her eyes focused, teary and unimaginably sad. "_**Please, don't.**_"

He couldn't help but agree. "Okay." He still had hold of her hand and gripped it. "But I'm always here for you. Remember that."

She looked up, gripping back. "Thank you, Kiba."

Their moment was interrupted as Damian walked back inside, his cigarette gone. He didn't notice the two's hands, since just as he had entered, they removed them. "Have fun without me, darling?" He asked Kaori, taking his previous seat beside her.

But before he could get his greedy hands on Kaori, Kiba clicked lowly, bringing his rather big dog, Akamaru into the room. He smiled.

Akamaru, seeing his best friend Kaori, immediately bounded over to her, licking her face, his bushy tail whacking Damian in the face.

"Oh, hi, Akamaru!" She said, letting him lick her face.

He proceeded to crawl over her books and Damian, taking his place on her lap.

Kiba smirked. _'So far, so good…'_ He smirked further when Damian tried to set his hands on Kaori.

Being Kaori's friend and a trained guard dog, Akamaru growled whenever Damian's hands got close. He snapped when he also felt that he was sitting too close to her.

That was when Kaori tapped him on the nose. "Akamaru. Be nice." She said quietly, shooting a smile to Kiba. _'Little devil…he did it on __**purpose**_ She sighed. _'Maybe he can help…'_

Kiba smiled and looked over at Damian. "Don't you just _**love**_ dogs?"

* * *

A few days later, the situation was not any better.

Kiba sat in his seat, second row in Asuma's class, Naruto and Sasuke sitting in the row above him.

"So, I'm here, what's going on?" Sasuke said, planting his stuff beside him. Sasuke didn't have this class, a year ahead of them, he didn't need it.

It was a plus that Naruto was in it too.

"You'll see." Kiba replied angrily, leaning back in his chair. "You won't like it. Trust me."

Naruto shot a look at Sasuke, surprised at Kiba's answer. "Is this why you called him here?" Naruto asked, confused at why Kiba had called Sasuke, of all people, to sit in with them.

"Yeah."

Only a minute later, a very different Kaori walked into the room, Damian following her.

At least, to Sasuke and Naruto, she was different.

She kept her eyes shielded from them, holding her book in her hands, close to her chest. Very strangely silent, she took her seat next to Kiba, not bothering to look at any of them.

"Oh, it's _**you**_ again." Damian said, flicking the cigarette in his hand, pulling his chair close to Kaori.

Kiba growled. "Yeah, it's _**me**_."

Naruto and Sasuke shared the same concerned look and Naruto leaned forward, over the desk wall and put his hand on Kaori's shoulder. "You okay, Kaori?" He asked, trying to get her to look up at him.

She nodded, not speaking at all.

"Are you – "

She moved her shoulder, pushing his hand away.

Naruto blinked and slowly leaned back into his chair. Confused, he just stared at her back, wondering why she was acting like this – something he'd never seen before.

Even Sasuke was a little confused.

But they both knew something was wrong.

* * *

 It was apparent halfway through class that something _**was**_ horribly wrong.

Naruto and Sasuke watched in shock as Damian sat, particularly close to Kaori, his one hand around her waist, the other upon her knees.

Now, even Sasuke was perverted as such, but he'd _**never**_ do something Naruto didn't want him too.

And it was obvious that Kaori _**didn't**_ want this. She jerked every time he moved, every time he breathed on her. She shook every time he looked at her – which was almost constantly – afraid of what could, and eventually…what _**would**_ happen. How she wished she hadn't told Kiba _**not**_ to protect her.

Beside her, a brooding Kiba sat, fuming. He couldn't understand why she hadn't brushed him away or told him off. He sighed inwardly, scribbling in his notebook, taking a side-glance toward her like he had done the whole time.

Even if she hadn't allowed him to interfere, he could still make sure she was okay. But this time, he didn't like what he saw.

Kaori had not moved from her seat the whole time, but she was still shaking.

Damian, on the other hand, had since moved, nearly sitting ontop of her. His face was buried in her neck and hair, smelling her slightly curly locks. The hand that was upon her shoulder had since fallen to her back, rubbing the side closest to Kiba, keeping her closer to him than to Kiba. And lastly, his other hand had also moved further up her thigh and when she crossed her legs, he _**un**_crossed them.

For once, Kaori took a deep breath and moved his hand from her legs, still shaking.

And just as suddenly as she tried to protect herself, she was jerked closer to him and his hand found it's way back to her thigh, this time, further up.

This was the _**last**_ and _**final**_ straw for Kiba.

He reached over, taking both of Damian's hands away from her and pushing him back a little. "Knock the shit off, we're in _**class**_." He growled quietly, looking absolutely murderous toward Damian.

Damian gave the same look back. "And what makes you think you can tell me what to do? You certainly are _**not**_ the boss of me."

"Because, she doesn't like it." Kiba shot back.

Damian smirked an evil smirk. "She doesn't _**hafta**_ like it." He reached over, hands wrapping around her waist, one still holding her waist and the other moving to her hip and holding onto it tightly. Setting his head on her shoulder, almost kissing her neck, he gave that same smirk to Kiba. "I get to do whatever _**I**_want to her."

Kaori shrieked quietly.

Before Kiba could make a scene – because everyone knew he would – Asuma, who had been watching the entire time, interjected. "If I can disrupt the class, who are you?" Standing near them, he directed his attention toward Damian.

Still keeping his hands on her, he replied, "A friend."

Asuma shot a look to Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke, who all motioned in their own way that he was not a friend. "Are you a student here?" He continued, seemingly unfazed by the pose infront of him.

"No, I'm not."

Asuma smiled a bit. "Well, than, I'm sorry, you're going to hafta leave." He paused, heading back to his desk and rummaging through the drawers. "You see, only students enrolled to the campus can sit in on classes. You'll hafta wait outside for your…friend." He explained with a smile.

Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smirked.

Kiba almost jumped out of his seat.

Upset and murderous, Damian released his grip on Kaori and stood up. "Fine." Before he walked away, he put his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'll be waiting." And slowly, his finger slipped away as he walked down the steps and out the door.

She watched him leave, teary eyes intent on making sure he actually left. She still couldn't stop shaking. When the door shut behind him, she returned to looking at the ground, tears starting to fall.

Smiling, Kiba set his hand on her shoulder, receiving a jerk from her. "It's okay, Kaori. It's _**oka**_ – " His voice disappeared as he saw tears running down her cheeks, plopping down onto her lap.

"Here."

His hand still on her shoulder, he turned to see a set of keys on his desk and Asuma standing next to him.

"My office. It's soundproof so whatever happens, no one hears it." He smiled.

Kiba, along with everyone else in the room, raised an eyebrow. "_**Sound…proof?**_"

Everyone knew that Asuma had an ongoing relationship with an English professor by the name of Kurenai, and with this…soundproof room, people began to wonder just what exactly went on between the two of them in that room.

Asuma rolled his eyes. "For the music I play. No one likes it, so they soundproofed it." He explained.

Unfortunately, no one believed him.

Nevertheless, it was a good chance for Kiba to finally find out what was going on. "Thanks, Asuma." Kiba said, taking the keys on his desk and turning back toward Kaori. "Come on," He said softly, helping her up. "Let's have a talk, okay?"

She sobbed softly, holding onto Kiba for support as he led her down the steps and into Asuma's office.

Sasuke and Naruto, both confused and angered at the situation, watched her leave.

Naruto leaned toward Sasuke, picking up his pencil to continue writing notes. "Sasuke…"

Glaring, Sasuke tried not to pound his fists on the table as he looked at the door. "Already on it." He got up, walking down the steps and to the door, walking outside.

Naruto, the only one left, sighed. He only _**hoped**_ that things could go back to normal. And that Sasuke wouldn't kill this guy.

* * *

 Shutting the door behind him, Kiba turned to Kaori, who sat in Asuma's chair, still shaking and crying, looking at the floor. She just couldn't stop even though she wanted to.

Setting the keys on the desk in the small room, he looked at her before walking over. How was he going to calm her down? He sighed and knelt down in front of her, trying to catch her eyesight. "Kaori, you've _**got**_ to tell us what's going on. We're worried sick about you." He said softly as she still avoided his sight.

"I," She choked out, eyes closed. "I can't."

He smiled in the least bit, figuring it was good that he'd got _**something**_ out of her. "You can. No one can hear us in here and it's just me." He told her, still speaking softly.

She shook her head. "Kiba…" She tried drying her eyes and looked up at him. "I _**can't**_."

He couldn't look away from her. Her eyes, red and teary, were just mesmerizing him, holding him right in front of her. "But you've _**got**_ to." He sighed. "If there's one thing I hate in this world, it's seeing you like _**this**_." He tried his absolute hardest not to hint at him liking her in the way he did without it sounding like he didn't care.

She smiled slightly, but again, shook her head. "No." She said in her smallest voice.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" He stood up, his anger and frustration starting to get the better of him. Why couldn't she trust him yet?! After all this time, how much he knew, she _**still**_ didn't trust him.

"No, it's _**not**_ that, Kiba." She answered, tears still rolling down her cheeks, standing up as well.

"Fuck, if it isn't that, what _**is**_ it?!" He yelled, making her cringe. "You can't expect us to be able to help you if you can't tell us what the fuck's going on!! That guy is sitting there, kissing you, touching you and you aren't doing a _**damn**_ thing about it!!" His eyes had closed with rage, but when he opened them, he regretted the whole thing.

Kaori had since fallen to her knees, crying even harder. "It's not…not my fault…" She sobbed heavily.

Wide-eyed, Kiba knelt to meet her. "Oh, _**fuck**_, I'm such an idiot! _**I'm so sorry**_, I'm so fu –" He stopped mid-sentence.

She had wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Through heavy sobs, she tried to explain. "It's not…it's not my fault Kiba! I just…I just can't _**say**_ it!"

After the initial shock, Kiba patted her back, trying to calm her down.

"Not that I _**don't**_ trust you or anything…I _**can't say**_ _**it!!**_" She gripped the back of his jacket. "_**Damn it!**_"

_'Wait. If she can't say it…maybe she can…'_ He pulled her away from him, looking her dead in the eyes. "Lemme get this straight for a second." He smiled, trying to cheer her up a bit.

She chuckled at his smile.

"You can't _**say**_ it…but could I guess and you give some hint or something? Anything, seriously." He asked, quite serious, but still had a bit of playfulness in his voice.

Sighing, she nodded her head, drying her eyes.

"Great!!" He exclaimed, standing up, pulling her up with him.

She smiled and shakily sat back in Asuma's chair.

"Okay, okay, where to start…" He mumbled, walking back and forth, until he looked over at her. "Sitting again?"

She smiled weakly. "I haven't eaten in while." She answered simply.

He didn't like that answer. "Why's that?"

She broke eye contact, sighing. "…"

"If this is gonna work, I need answers." He tried to say without sounding mean. He was still looking at her as if she didn't look away.

"My mom thinks I'm not skinny enough."

He stared at her for a second.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's ridiculous, but I can't do anything about it." She finished. "But don't worry, I snack here and there, so I'm okay." She assured him, looking back at him.

He nodded. "Why can't you do anything about it?"

With his question, it seemed as if her whole demeanor changed. "_**Damian**_." She hissed.

"Damian? He's the one…controlling you?" He asked, moving closer to her.

She shook her head.

"Your mom is?"

She nodded.

"And he's tied in with your mother?"

Again, she nodded. "He's one of the judges in the pageant. He…teaches me for free…for certain things…" She whispered, looking down.

Kiba took a few more steps forward and again kneeled infront of her, catching her sight. "_**Certain things?**_" He arched an eyebrow.

Feeling tears well up in her eyes again, she closed them tightly, nodding her head slightly, her hands clenching her jeans.

Kiba did not like this at all. If it was bad enough to make her tear up at the mere mention, it had to be _**really**_ bad. "Is that why…" He reached up and grabbed her hands before asking, feeling her gripping them back. "he's allowed to…do things like earlier?"

She nodded, letting out a sob.

Kiba didn't know which he felt more – anger or pity. Anger, for letting this go on and not being able to do anything about it or pity for what was going on with the family. Could he even call it a _**family**_?

Still sobbing, she really gripped his hands and forced herself to say it. "That and a lot more."

His eyes went wide as he looked at her. He let go of her hands.

She looked up, confused at why he let her go. "Ki – "

She got her answer when Kiba pulled her into his arms. "I'll never let that fucker put his hands on you again. _**Never again.**_"

* * *

Damian looked up, hearing the door to the class open.

He was disappointed to find a black haired guy walking out. He sighed, surprised when the raven sat next to him. "Hey."

"Sup?" Damian responded, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. "Want one?"

The raven shook his head. "Don't smoke."

Damian frowned, taking back his cigarettes. "_**Pity**_." He took one out, lighting it and taking a drag. "Damian."

"Sasuke." The raven, Sasuke, answered. "Are you Kaori's boyfriend?" He asked.

He smirked, taking another long drag. "Nope. I just…own her, that's all."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "_**Own**_ her?"

"Well," Damian looked over at him. "I don't "own" her…but her mother doesn't give a rats ass what I do to her. So, I've got free reign over her." He explained. "That one guy, the brunette, sitting with her,"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, pretending not to know Kiba. He had to in order to get information from this guy.

"He's taught her some bad shit and I'm going to teach her a lesson tonight." He answered, grinning a very evil grin.

"I see." Sasuke said, nodding. "Lesson, as in?" He led on.

Damian scoffed. "You're what? 19, 20? You _**know**_ what I'm talking about."

Sasuke was a little shocked, but managed to hide it. "Oh, fuck." He pulled his phone out from his pocket, pretending it had vibrated in his pocket. "Nice talking to you." He said as he put it back in his pocket and walked back into the classroom.

"Same here."

Sasuke couldn't believe it, though it took a minute to set in as he walked back up to his seat beside his boyfriend.

Naruto watched him sit beside him and leaned over, whispering, "What did you find out?"

Sasuke grimaced, looking at Asuma's office door. "Nothing good."

* * *

Only minutes later the same office door opened and a much calmer Kaori walked out with a very pissed off Kiba.

Sasuke and Naruto could tell just by the glare and murderous aura he gave off that he wasn't exactly happy.

They watched the two of them return to their seats silently, trying not to disrupt the class. Kaori pulled her chair away from Damian's empty seat, setting it close to Kiba. She seemed much calmer, her eyes still red, but _**so**_ much calmer. The only thing that really hinted to any nervousness she had was that with both hands, she held Kiba's left hand tightly. She hadn't let it go since she walked out of the office.

Not that he minded, of course. He simply gripped her hand back, almost telling her that he wouldn't let her go – which he really wouldn't.

Naruto, again, wanted to squeal. _'They're so cute together!'_ He thought, watching them. Smiling, he leaned forward, poking Kaori in the back.

She turned, sniffling, but smiling a small smile.

"You okay, sweets?" He asked, knowing he'd bribe Kiba for the notes he'd missed.

She nodded, her smiling growing. "Yeah, I'm okay now."

He smiled back. "Good. I was afraid Kiba was gonna say something stupid."

This time, Sasuke leaned in. He was always in on Kiba-bashing. "For Kiba, saying something stupid is normal."

"Hey," Kiba turned around, glaring at the both of them. "I'm – "

"My bitch." Sasuke interjected, smirking.

Giggling, Kaori jerked Kiba toward her. "If anything, he's _**my**_ bitch." She whispered.

Kiba went along with it, smiling as well. "Yeah, she's my owner, so you better back off before I go rabid on both your asses."

"Oh, no!" Naruto faked, falling back in his seat. "I better just stay out of this before I get hurt! Sasuke, _**save me**_!!"

He chuckled, leaning over to his boyfriend, looking him dead in the eyes, a mischievous grin on his face. "I'll save you tonight…" He smirked.

Kiba grimaced and turned back around, starting to take notes again. "Didn't need to hear that." He thought that focusing on his notes would tune out any part of that conversation.

"Well, if you're her dog, where's your collar?" Sasuke asked, leaning back in his seat and putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

Kiba blinked and looked over at Kaori.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He's got a point."

"Yeah," Kiba mock whined. "I don't want to get lost on my way home."

She giggled, patting his head. "Don't worry, I'll get you a pretty pink collar."

He whined again. "Please, anything but…_**pink**_." He said with disgust.

She sighed; a little tired with everything that had gone on and maneuvered her hands. She kept her left hand with his, but pulled her right hand away, slipping her arm under his and then grasping his hand again. This made it much easier to set her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Okay, anything but pink."

He glanced over at her and smiled, happy for her – and trying not to smile so much. His cheeks were starting to hurt.

Seeing her sleeping on Kiba's shoulder, Naruto almost jumped out of his seat. He wished he had a camera with him, but sighed as he soon realized he didn't.

"Kiba?"

He glimpsed back at her, seeing her eyes still closed. "Hm?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She was smiling.

* * *

"Hey, Kaori," Kiba whispered, gently shaking her. "Time to wake up."

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. "Wha?" She asked, sitting up, but still not letting go of his hand. When she saw the students around them leaving, she gripped his hand.

He chuckled, knowing why she had gripped his hand. "It's okay. Asuma's having us go out the other doors." He smiled at her, putting his stuff back into this bag.

She in turn, started putting her stuff away too. "Other doors?"

"Yeah," Sasuke cut in. "There's another set of doors that leads to another parking lot. They're auxiliary doors." He explained.

"But – "

Naruto smiled, answering her next question. "Asuma's doing it for you. He doesn't really like guys who take advantage of girls, so he wants to make sure you're okay."

She just stared at all of them.

"Don't worry." Kiba started, chuckling at her expression. "We're gonna leave that bastard here and I'm gonna take you somewhere special, you deserve it."

They started walking down the steps, following the crowd.

"_**Special**_?" She asked, excitement growing. She was rather fond of surprises.

He smirked. "You'll see."

"Oh, trust me, you'll be excited." Naruto said, smiling.

Walking out of the building, leaving Damian, Asuma caught up with his students who were walking together.

"Yo." He started, catching up to them, looking at Kaori. "You okay now?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine now." She gripped the hand that still held hers. "I had a really good friend who helped me out."

Ever-so-slightly, yet visible, Kiba blushed.

Sasuke saw it and whispered to Naruto, "He's never gonna live this down."

"Sasuke, leave him alone."

Kiba shot a look at them. "I heard that."

"Alright then," Asuma said, his attention focused on Kaori. "I gotta get going, got someone I _**gotta**_ see, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba started, rolling his eyes.

"Go molest her already, would ya?" Sasuke finished, un-amused.

Asuma quickly departed, smiling.

Naruto and Kaori looked at the raven and brunette.

"That was _**really**_ freaky." They said at the same time.

* * *

"…So…" Kaori drawled, sitting in the front seat of Kiba's car, smiling. She had let go of his hand, making it possible for him to drive, since he would be the one driving. "Where're we going?" She asked with excitement.

He smiled, happy with the change in her personality – and the fact that Mr. Jackass wasn't there. "You'll see. It's a _**surprise**_. Oh yeah," He started as they stopped at a red light. He motioned to the glove box above Kaori's knees. "there's a blindfold in there, or at least, a bandana. Put it on, okay?"

She eyed him with a grin, raising an eyebrow. "A _**blindfold**_?"

He grinned as well, keeping his eyes on the road. "Just put it on. I can't let you see it, or else you'll kill me in the car and then we'll both crash and die." He explained, laughing.

Still grinning, she listened to him, opening the glove box and pulling out a black bandana. Setting it on her lap, she folded it and set it upon her eyes, tying a knot behind her head. "Okay, it's on." She said with a smile.

He looked over, slipping a hand off the wheel and waving it in front of her face.

She gave no reaction.

_'Good.'_ He thought, putting his hand back on the wheel and continuing to drive.

"Question."

"Shoot." He replied.

She sighed before asking in a very meek voice. "What happens if Damian finds out?"

His smile frowned a bit at the mention of Damian, never wanting to hear _**that**_ name ever again. But with the thought of where he was taking her, he confidently said, "He won't. Only I know where we're going, so even if that bastard finds out, he can't find us."

"Why's that?"

"Because where we're going is a place that only Naruto, Sasuke and a couple more friends of ours know. We made it when we were kids, so only _**we**_ know where it is." He explained further.

She smiled, seeing how he'd thought it out. "Sounds like you thought this all out."

He laughed. "I did. Like I said, I'll never let that fucker put his hands on you." He reminded her, also reminding him of what he was going to do when they got there.

She sighed, leaning her body on the doorframe, her head leaning on the window. If she wasn't blindfolded, she'd be looking outside, rather sadly. Quietly, she said, "Thank you, Kiba."

He smiled, glancing back at her. "No problem."

* * *

 Kaori squealed quietly, feeling the car come to a halt.

In return, Kiba chuckled. "Yeah, we're here." He looked over at her, seeing her still blindfolded. "Oh, yeah, you can…"

She turned toward him. "What?"

"Well," He smiled. "Let's wait until we get out of the car, huh?"

The passenger side door slammed in his face.

Kiba could do nothing but laugh and exit the car.

Kaori remained next to the car, unable to see if something was in her way or not. Soon after, she heard Kiba exit the car and felt a presence right infront of her.

"Ready?" Kiba asked, standing in front of her.

For some odd reason, she didn't feel uncomfortable being this close to Kiba. She definitely knew the difference between Kiba and Damian, but still, she was always uncomfortable around Damian, so why was it that being close to Kiba was different? "Yeah!" She said, hoping to see what she wanted to see: _**him**_.

Fortunately for her, he was the first thing she saw as he took the blindfold off her eyes, smiling at her. He knew she was going to love this.

But when he moved from her line of sight, she wasn't exactly in love with the view. She cocked her head at it. "…Your secret "spot" is a wooden fence?" She asked.

He laughed, looking at her then the fence. "I can see how you got that, but fuck no. It's what's on the other side of the fence."

She stared at it, wondering what could be on the other side as Kiba stood next to her. "Oh."

"Yeah, only part is," He said, walking up to the fence, eyeing it, Kaori following. "There's no door, so we need to hop the fence."

She looked at the fence as she stood next to it. It looked rather _**tall**_ from where she was standing. "Uhh…"

"What?"

She snapped out of her trance, looking over at him. "Nothing." She said with a fake smile. "How're we gonna scale this thing?"

He grinned at her. "Well, first, I'm gonna boost you up, then you help me up, I'll get down and then help you down. Work for you?"

She gulped. If there was one of those natural fears, it was heights for Kaori. Even though the fence wasn't that high, it still unnerved her. But, curiosity killed the cat. "Yeah." She said with utter confidence. "Let's go."

"Fuck yeah!" Kiba yelled, beaming. He knelt down, putting one hand on the other and then looked up at her.

She smiled back at him. _'At least I didn't wear a skirt today…'_ She thought, setting her hands firmly on Kiba's equally firm shoulders, setting her foot on his hands. She looked back down at him, serious as could be. "Don't drop me."

He frowned playfully. "You'd really think I'd do that?"

She laughed, thinking about how cute his frown was, but came back to reality. "Just don't, okay? I've got enough bruises, I don't need more."

He didn't like that statement, but shrugged it off. He'd ask later. "Okay, on three." With every number said, he "bounced", letting her get used to it before he lifted her. "One…two…three!" Effortlessly, he lifted her up, her whole weight balanced solely in the foot that Kiba held.

She hesitantly let her hands leave his shoulders and grabbed onto the top of the fence wall. She pulled herself up as if she were getting out of a pool and sat as if she was on a horse. She hadn't bothered to look what was on the other side of fence. "Okay, now for you." She smiled down at Kiba, but ended up confused.

He was ready to jump and he did jump, barely reaching the top of the wall, his hands grasping the top of the wall.

"Kiba!" She yelled in alarm, grabbing his arm and helping him up as his feet slid against the smooth wood. "You're – "

"I know, I know," He cut her off, grinning a huge grin. "I'm a crazy fuck, but you love it."

She huffed as he sat across from her, swinging both legs to the other side of the fence. "Kiba, you could've gotten hurt."

He smiled at her concern, but pointed to the field that she could've easily looked at. But she chose to look at him. "I thought you would've noticed by now, shit."

She closed her eyes. "I figured that it's gotta be something awesome, so I'd rather see it when I'm on the ground, when I can't freak out, fall off and get hurt." She said, smiling.

She most definitely had a point. "Makes sense." He put his hands down; holding the wood firmly, ready to jump off.

She watched as he jumped off, landing on his feet, his knees taking the shock of the jump. Her eyes watched and then trailed to the ground after he landed. From her view, it was a _**long**_ way down.

Dusting off his pants, Kiba moved out of the way, letting her jump down too. At least, until he saw her staring at the ground, her face a little paler than normal.

"Uummm…" She started off, holding onto the edge tightly. "I probably should've mentioned – "

He chuckled, seeing her fidget. It was nice to see the girl scared, but not where it could harm her emotionally. "Scared of heights?"

"_**Oh yeah.**_"

He laughed this time. "Fuck, you _**must**_ be scared." He moved directly in front of her, smiling up at her, holding his arms out for her.

She stared at him.

"Don't worry. If you won't jump, I'll just catch you."

"Kiba, I don't thin – "

"You'll be fine." He assured her.

She bit her lip, unsure. But when she looked back at him, her fear seemed to dissipate and she reached out for him.

He smiled, his voice soft and sure. "There you go." He placed his hands on her waist first, then letting her place her hands on his shoulders before she slid off the wall.

For the second time that afternoon, her weight was literally in his hands.

He lowered her down, faces coming dangerously close. His eyes focused on hers, she looked down until her feet planted firmly on the ground.

She looked up at him, hands still on his shoulders, his hands still on her waist. "Thank you." She could feel herself blush, being so close to him made the butterflies in her stomach fly up.

Blushing as well, he stepped back, letting her go, even though he really didn't want to. "No problem."

"So, uh, what's out here?" She asked, bringing blushes down and reminding him of why they were there. "Better not be another fence."

He laughed, moving out of her way. "Oh, just a baseball field."

Seeing it, and hearing his answer, Kaori almost fainted. She gasped, her lips growing into a smile. "_**You didn't!!**_" She screamed in excitement.

He couldn't help but smile. "Fuck yes, I did." Before he knew it, the female's arms were wrapped around his neck and she was shaking him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I don't know what to say!!" She almost hollered in his ear.

He laughed again, hugging her back. "How about…" He pulled away from her, smiling. "Play ball?"

"Yeah! Play ball!!"

* * *

 "Okay, I'm ready!!" Kaori said, holding an aluminum bat in her hands, standing at home plate.

Kiba, across from her at the pitcher's mound, smiled. "No you're not, silly! Get in your stance!!"

"Oh yeah, sorry!!" She replied, gripping the bat and standing on the right side of the plate, assuming the batter's stance.

Kiba looked at her, a little bit confused. "I thought…Kaori, I thought you were right handed…" He said loud enough for her to hear. Only a left-handed batter stood on the right side of the plate.

She smiled, putting down her bat. "It was the last thing my dad taught me." She looked up, noticing the fading sunlight on the sky. "He showed me how to bat on both sides, so that I could be a star batter, if I ever got on the team." She explained, picking up the bat.

From the pitcher's mound, Kiba smiled. "Nice trick."

She smirked back. "I know." She assumed the stance her father taught her, remembering it as if he taught it to her yesterday. "Bet you I get it on the first shot!"

He smirked as well, holding a ball behind his back. "3rd shot!" He yelled back, winding up and pitching.

"Ha, yeah…right!!" She yelled, swinging through and hitting the ball with all her might.

The ball flew right over Kiba's head, landing between center and left field.

Kiba watched it fly and then looked back toward her. "Nice shot, but no home run!"

"Hush up and pitch!!" She yelled back playfully, assuming her stance again.

He smiled and followed orders, pitching once again. "Yes, owner!!"

She laughed and smacked at the ball again. "Good boy!"

This time the ball whizzed past Kiba, heading right for left field and landed father than the previous shot.

"Ah, _**damn**_ it." Kaori grumbled, setting her bat over her shoulders.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. It's not some easy shit, ya know?" He yelled over, seeing her sigh.

She had sighed and rotated her arm, switching sides. "I know I will…It's just getting there."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's a bitch, trust me."

"Oh, I do." She gripped the handle of the bat, smirking. "Let's try this again."

For the third time in the growing darkness, he pitched and she hit.

She watched it fly, seeing it go right past the fence. Her jaw dropped and the bat fell right out of her hands. "…" She tried speaking, but nothing came out.

Kiba laughed when he looked at her as he walked up. "I won the bet, fork it over!" He yelled, holding out his hand.

"U-uhhh…" She started, still unable to speak.

He smiled. "Oh, come on," He pushed her gently, trying to snap her back in reality. "it's not that hard to speak. Even Akamaru can."

She looked at him, finally coming back to reality. "Bark. Bark."

"Very funny." He chuckled, taking the bat and throwing it near the fence. "Now, let's go get that ball so you can autograph it and have it forever." He grabbed her arm, yanking her with him out to the fields.

She followed, letting him drag her. "Autograph it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking back at her. "It's what the pros do, so why can't _**you**_?"

"Okay then." She replied, smiling.

* * *

 Unfortunately for them, the approaching darkness had set in and with the overgrown grass it was very hard to spot the baseballs.

They had at least _**attempted**_ to find them, just walking together to center and left field, but very soon, Kiba looked over at Kaori, his hands in his pockets.

He was just glancing over, trying not to make to super obvious that he kept looking at her. He sighed, looking down at the ground, an aimless effort to make it appear as if he were searching. But he wasn't. He was too busy thinking about her and how much he really liked her. No, how much he _**loved**_ her.

He realized it during their class, when she was asleep on his shoulder, holding his hand. It also helped that Naruto and Sasuke were in love and were acting strangely close to how he and Kaori were – minus Sasuke's pervertedness.

The thought that then crossed his mind was did Kaori love _**him**_?

It seemed apparent, the way she acted with him, always close to him, smiling and laughing with him, holding his hand and so many other things, but how could he really be sure if she didn't _**say**_ it?

He sighed again.

Kaori, on the other hand, looked over at him with his sigh. She'd never heard Kiba sigh so much before and wondered what could be wrong. But while he looked away, she took the chance to look at him. She felt childish doing it, but she couldn't help herself; Kiba was just too cute and way too hot.

His overprotective, doglike, rash, wild nature just made her smile. She knew she'd felt this feeling before, but where, she didn't know.

"Hey, do you think we should call it quits and find them tomorrow?" Kiba asked, bringing her out of her thoughts, realizing she was already looking at him when he looked up.

She quickly looked away. "Yeah, sure. They'll be here, right?" She asked, meeting up with him before they walked back to the dugout.

"Well, they can't grow feet and walk away." He pointed out, laughing.

She laughed back. "I had to ask."

It fell comfortably silent between the two, until they reached the dugout, which was really just a bench with a wood board behind it and a locked safety box underneath the bench. The box was for the sports equipment they left at the field.

She sat down first, sitting near the middle of the bench, stretching her feet out. She sighed as she sat, leaning back on the board behind her.

He sat beside her, almost in the same pose as her, only he was much more relaxed.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" She asked, looking up at the growing night sky.

He looked at her first, then looked up as well. "Never really noticed."

"I used to do this all the time with my dad." She said, still looking up at the appearing stars. "Looking at the stars, I mean."

"Yeah," He said, watching her. "I know what you mean."

She sighed, her neck starting to hurt form the angle it was resting at, but ignored the pain. "It's amazing how something that seems so _**small**_, yet so large can make a person feel like the tiniest thing." She said, giving her neck a rest and bringing it back to normal, but looking at Kiba. She noticed, just as he did before, that he was already looking at her. "_**What**_?" She asked, blushing a bit, but unable to look away.

He smiled, looking up, also blushing. "Nothing. Just the fact that it's nice to hear you talk, that's all."

She chuckled, looking up as well. "Sure it is."

"Hey, I mean it. You're smarter than what people give you credit for." He replied.

She smiled and looked at him, elbowing him lightly. "So are you, but I can say _**for**_ _**sure**_ that your smarts aren't why people love you, Kiba."

He looked over at her, arching an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Oh yeah," She laughed. "I thought you would've known." She brought her eyes to his, smiling. "You're the best friend I could _**ever**_ ask for."

He just stared at her.

Her sight lingered with his for a moment more, before reaching up again. "I've been thinking for a while about what's been going on. And I came to a conclusion, but I need to make sure I'm thinking that it's the right thing to do." She said softly.

"Sure." He said, after wondering what her conclusion was.

She sighed heavily. "I've been thinking about running away."

At her words, his heart sank and heartbeat quickened. _**Never**_ seeing her again? He wouldn't stand for it.

"But, I realized there's too much here for me to leave behind, mainly you. And thinking that, I'm not sure what to do anymore." She said with a shrug. "I don't really have any place to go, anyways."

He sat up a little bit, bringing her attention to him at the sudden movement. "You always have a place to go to. What d'ya think _**I'm**_ for?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I can't live with you, Kiba."

"Of course you can." He replied hastily. "Yeah, we don't really have extra rooms, but you can always stay with me and Akamaru."

She giggled, thinking about how that would work. She and Akamaru would get the bed – a good smelling, warm bed – and poor Kiba would get the floor. At least, when he didn't feel like sharing.

"See?" He said, grinning. "You're thinking about it already."

She put her hands up, smiling. "Guilty as charged. But," She looked up again. "What's the point? My mom and Damian will try to find me, which they always do and she'll just drag me out, blaming me for my dad dying."

"Is _**that**_ what she does?"

She glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"I've been wondering for a while why you followed your mother's orders and I knew Damian was part of it, but there had to be a bigger reason." He explained. "So, she blames you for him dying and makes you feel like you owe her or something, right?" He asked, looking straight at her. He had to ask her, but he knew he was right.

Kaori looked away from him, her stars her escape. She could feel tears brimming on her eyes and swore in her mind. Why was it that anytime she was with him and they brought this up, she cried? "She always tells me that it's my fault. _**My**_ fault that the only person who actually cared enough to love something like _**me**_ died." She let a few tears slip from her eyes and in her best mocking voice said, ""It's a shame you didn't die in his place…he at least had _**something**_ to offer this world.""

He gaped at her. How could any mother say _**that**_ to her daughter, let alone let someone do that to her daughter? It just astounded him, but he knew he couldn't stay silent. He turned, sitting so he was facing her and made her do the same, drying her eyes. "She's fucking wrong about everything."  
She sniffled, her eyes drying a little. "Wha – "

He put his finger on her lips. "No, just listen." He said, his heartbeat quickening. "It's not your fault at all. Shit, we both know things happen for a reason…like us meeting. It all happened for a reason." He couldn't help it anymore. He _**had**_ to tell her. "Do you know what that reason is?"

She shook her head. "…Not really."

He smiled, shaking on the inside, but calm and collected on the outside, looking into her turquoise eyes. "So that I could love you in his place."

She just stared, not knowing how to react. She had drawn up a total blank…at least until her brain jumpstarted again. Strange enough, she felt happy. "Say it again." She said, sounding if she was pleading, and in fact, she _**was**_.

He could hear the happiness in her voice, but was confused at what she said. "What?"

She smiled, giggling at his cute, but confused look. "Say it _**again**_."

"Ohh," He said with a smile, feeling very embarrassed that he didn't get it the first time. But what made him happier was that it was like she was saying it back to him. "Come here, you." He said playfully, pulling her into his arms. "I love you."

She laughed as his hands tickled her sides, burrowing her face in his neck, just loving the way he smelt. "You don't know how long it's been since I've heard someone say that to me." She said softly.

"I think it's been a little too long." He whispered back, planting a kiss on her soft curls.

She let him pull her closer to him, happy like never before. "I love you, Kiba."

* * *

 Unfortunately for them, their happiness did not last long as they both heard a car drive up and two doors open and close.

"I know you're here, you bitch! You won't get off easy for pulling something like this!" Damian shouted from the other side of the fence, contemplating how they were going to get through.

Kaori's mother watched him.

Still holding Kaori in his arms though she had turned around, her back against Kiba's chest, Kiba looked to the sound of Damian's voice and growled. "Fuck!" He swore. "How'd they find us?!" He asked to no one in particular.

Kaori gripped the hands that held her. How could she have been so stupid? Her mother was here for her and _**only**_ her, but now that Kiba was involved – and he wouldn't let her go with them – there was no escaping her and Damian.

She sighed and made her descision, starting to pull away from him.

He pulled back, growling lowly. "No." He said firmly. "I'm _**not**_ letting you go."

"Kiba…" She started. "They're here for me and only me. If you get involved, Damian'll _**murder**_ you and you can't win against him! They won't let me go either…so, _**please**_, just let – "

"Don't you _**dare**_ ask me to do that." He growled loudly, setting his chin on her head. "You said it yourself, earlier, Kaori. I am yours and you are mine. _**No**_ _**one**_ else's. I'm _**not**_ letting you go with him." He said confidently.

They both jerked when the fence near home plate shattered and cracked in half, two blinding lights flooding the dark field.

Damian had rammed his car through the fence to get through it quickly. As he stepped out of the car, he lit the cigarette hanging from his lips, walking toward the two after seeing them – together – at the dugout. He calmly walked toward them, pulling out a pair of brass knuckles from his pocket.

Kaori's mother, who had not been in the car during the ramming, followed the path of the car into the field, following Damian's footsteps. A malicious smirk crossed her lips when she saw the two of them together and Damian pulling out his brass knuckles.

As Damian and Kaori's mother neared them, Kiba stood up and walked out to meet him, Kaori following. "Why don't you just leave her alone?" He asked, stopping and putting a good few feet in-between them, making sure Kaori was safely behind him.

"Because, my dear," Kaori's mother started, looking at her daughter. "She's not yours to deal with. She's my problem."

Kiba growled. "She's not a problem, she's your daughter." He could feel Kaori holding his shirt, as if she was begging him to stop.

"I don't have a daughter." She answered; smiling and snapping her fingers, averting her sight back to Kaori. "Let's go. You've got work to do."

Kaori didn't move.

Her mother tilted her head, smirk growing larger. "Oh? You don't want to obey me? I guess you need to learn a lesson then…Damian…"

Damian nodded. "Already done, and this is for free. I've wanted to beat the fuck outa this guy since the day I met him." Damian said, cracking his knuckles, walking toward Kiba.

Kiba pushed Kaori further behind him, growling and cracking his knuckles as well.

"Don't Kiba." Kaori pleaded.

"Yeah, listen to your little whore." Damian said with a smile.

His words sent Kiba over the edge and right into an attack. He charged Damian, his hands balling into fists, teeth grinding.

Damian was ready for his attack, moving aside, kneeling and punching Kiba hard into the stomach.

Kiba hacked, falling on his knees, holding his stomach. He wasn't on his knees for long, trying to stand. "Fuck!" He yelled in pain.

And as Kaori tried to help him, her mother held her back, whispering into her daughter's ear. "It's _**all**_ your fault, you know. None of this would be happening if you just listened to me…"

"No!" Kaori screamed, shaking her head, trying to get free of her mother, yet watching Damian wail on Kiba. "It's not true!"

"Oh, but it is!" She answered. "It's _**always**_ been your fault. Your father dying and now look, it's your fault he's going to die."

Pushing Kiba to the ground, Damian sat on Kiba's chest, completely and totally wailing on him. "You should've stayed out of it." Damian said through punches. "You wouldn't be in so much pain and suffering if you had."

Kiba, bruised and bloodied, smirked. "Pain and suffering?" He spit on Damian, laughing the best he could with a bloody nose and a deficiency of air. "You obviously don't know what it's like not being able to help the person you love."

Damian growled and punched again.

Crying and breathing hard, Kaori screamed. "Stop it!! Just _**STOP**_!!" Her knees almost buckled.

Her mother smiled. "Alright Damian, enough. Let's get home."

Damian held back a poised fist, smiled and stood up, walking away from Kiba, leaving him lying on the ground. He realized soon after, that he was bleeding from his jaw. "Fucking bastard made me bleed!" He snarled.

Kaori's mother, knowing she'd broken her daughter easily, tried to move her to the car, but found her daughter planted in that spot. "Damian, get your ass over here and move her." She commanded.

Spitting, Damian nodded, walking over to Kaori and her mother. "You've caused me a _**lot**_ of troub – "

And just as he was about to set his hands upon her, he was mauled over, falling onto the ground with Kiba sitting on him, holding him down with one hand and the other hand pounding on Damian's face. "Don't even _**think**_ about touching her!" He snapped, hitting him hard across the face.

Kaori, who still hadn't moved, stared into space. Did what she thought happen, happen?

Her mother snarled, cursing the brunette. He had more fight in him than she thought. "Alright, you," She said, grabbing her daughter's arm and pulling her away. "Time to go." She forcefully pushed her daughter to the car, shoving her into the backseat, shutting and locking all the doors. She turned, leaning on the car, ignoring her daughter's cries, watching the fight continue between Kiba and Damian.

Kiba was still sitting on Damian, getting a few goods shots in before Damian was able to shove him off. He rolled along the ground until catching himself and dragging a few inches back while kneeling. "Son of a bitch…" Kiba mumbled, rubbing his jaw gingerly, spitting the blood out of his mouth.

Damian stood up as well, at least, hunched over. His face was as beaten as Kiba's, if not more. Why didn't he trust his instincts? He knew from the beginning that Kiba was going to be trouble – and boy was he right. "You know," He started, trying to catch his breath. "This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't taught her such bad manners."

"Bad manners?" Kiba asked back, equally breathless. "Fuck that, fuck you. I'm _**not**_ leaving here without her."

"Over my dead body. I've got to get my payment somehow and I'll be damned if a bitch like _**you**_ stops me." Damian replied, a smirk on his face.

"Well, then," Kiba said, also smirking. "I guess you're just damned." He charged Damian, royally pissed off, but also somewhat enjoying himself. Kiba had always liked to fight, going way back to when he was a child. He'd even gotten detentions because of it. Plus, he had something to fight for now.

But no matter how much will Kiba had, Damian was stronger. Within minutes, he had Kiba doubled over on the ground, softly whimpering in pain.

"That's right." Damian said, breathless, pulling off his brass knuckles. "Whine like the dog you are."

"Damian! Let's go, I'm getting impatient!" Kaori's mother yelled, still resting on the car, her arms crossed.

Silent, Damian walked off, leaving Kiba on the ground.

When he reached her mother, she huffed. "Did you finally get rid of him?"

"Yeah," Damian nodded. "I don't think he'll be getting up for a while."

Little did they know, Kiba could hear their hushed conversation, resting his beaten body before trying to get up.

"Good." She said, opening her car door as Damian when to the driver's side, opening his door.

"Don't forget my payment."

"I know." She said, seeming quite happy. "No protection, but I swear, if you get her pregnant, she's _**yours**_ to deal with, not mine."

Kiba's heart almost stopped, hearing her words, staring at her the best he could. How could anyone be so cruel? Kiba knew now more then ever that Kaori needed him.

He watched as the car pulled out of the field and drove off, wondering how the car could even work after ramming the fence. With some of his strength back, he pushed himself off the ground, getting up slowly, his body sore and in pain.

He reached his car minutes later, cursing at his sore body. Every minute past was a minute lost.

He pulled his phone out, breathing hard and held down the 3 key, holding it close to his ear.

"Kiba?" Hana, his older sister answered, confused. "What are – "

"Listen to me, Hana." He spoke, anger and tiredness expressed in his voice. "I don't have a lot of time to explain, but call the police and send them to Kaori's house. I'm already on my way." He tried to say quickly, tiring himself even more.

She was silent on the other side. "Are you hurt?"

"Just get them there. _**Please**_." He started the car, swearing as he pulled on his seatbelt.

Never before hearing her brother plead with her, she smiled. "Okay, Kiba. I'll see you in a bit."

"Hopefully." He said as he closed the phone, throwing it on the ground. He needed to concentrate on driving, if he wanted to get there soon, he had to drive fast.

* * *

When he arrived about 10 minutes later, it looked as if nothing was wrong, like a daughter and mother came home after a night of shopping.

But as he stepped out of his car, his mind knew that anything but the right thing was happening inside the house. He felt the hood of the car next to his; it was quite warm, which meant it hadn't been sitting out for long.

He was even more surprised, finding the front door unlocked – as if they had known he wasn't go to show up – but boy, were they wrong.

He walked in silently, closing the door just as silent, seeing a light on just down the hall from him. Intrigued, he walked toward it, finding the living room placed in front of him and…Kaori's mother pleasantly sitting in a chair, rocking and smiling as she watched tv.

"I know you're there." She said, her eyes not leaving the tv.

He stood stiff, surprised that she knew he was there. Even though, he stayed silent.

"I didn't think you would come after such a _**sound**_ beating." She sounded almost happy, thinking about how Damian had beaten him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked back, completely angered with the woman sitting a few feet from him.

"Well, the girl's tainted, first off." She started. "And after that display, she means nothing to me. She was only good for looking pretty."

"No, she's not." Kiba growled. "Your daughter is an _**amazing**_ girl. She's smart, she's pretty, she's everything you're not." He said, still standing there.

She stopped rocking. "The only thing she is, is the reason I lost Miss Universe, that's what she is. I have no use of her anymore."

Just as she finished, he heard a scream from upstairs.

"I won't stop you."

Kiba was already gone, down the hall, trying to find the stairs.

"Let m – mrrff!!" Kaori's voice was muffled, forced down by a kiss she didn't want.

On her own bed, she was pinned down, Damian sitting on top of her, holding her arms down. Her legs, free of his grasp, were flying back and forth, trying to kick him off of her.

But, Kaori wasn't stupid. If she didn't want to be kissed, she knew how to stop it. His lips still on hers, she opened her mouth and bit the lip that Kiba had split open.

He reared back in pain, still holding her down. "You bitch!" He yelled, taking his hand away from her arm and punching her right across the face.

"I told you before," She said, ignoring the pain, her feet still kicking. "I won't sit back and take it like I did before! Get off of me!!" With her free hand, she tried to push him off but found herself forced back down.

He put his hand back down on her arm, brining his face so close to hers, she could feel him breathing against her. "And I'll tell you this, love," He said, not moving away, but lips trailing down her neck and her collar bone, near her chest. "I don't really give a fuck about you." He set his lips upon her, nipping and biting at the soft skin exposed.

"Yeah, but I do."

Kaori didn't need to see who it was; she knew by voice. "_**Kiba**_!!" She cried, trying to break free.

Damian stopped, picking up his head, his eyes not leaving Kaori's. "Surprise, surprise, you're back from the dead."

"To kick your ass." Kiba growled, strangely calm, yet angered. Every other time he had been angered, he was rash and unable to control himself, but now he found his head clear and controlled himself well, standing at the doorway.

But Damian didn't care, disreguarding everything Kiba had said – that he was even there – and continued to kiss his "prize."

"Get – " Once again, Kaori found her voice muffled by a much more rough and forceful kiss. Closing her eyes she found it hard to breathe.

Within seconds, it was easy to breathe and the weight that sat upon her was gone. She opened her eyes, finding Damian on the floor on the other side of the bed and Kiba right beside her.

He sighed, shaking his hand out, while pulling her off of the bed and wrapping his arm around her waist. He took a minute to nuzzle her neck and smell her hair before whispering, "I'm sorry."

Before she got a chance to ask why, Damian had stood up, whipping the other side of his jaw with his sleeve. "You are so fucking dead." He muttered.

Kiba smirked. "You and what army?" His other hand found it's way to the hand on her waist, making sure she was with him and couldn't be taken away easily. "Give it up."

Damian growled, but slyly smirked. He knew how to separate the two. "I'm not giving up until I'm dead."

Felt as a challenge, Kiba let her go, rolling up his sleeves, also smirking. "That can be arranged."

Before Kaori could stop him, Kiba let his rash nature take control and went right after Damian.

Damian did the same, knowing exactly what to do and when to do it.

Standing by her bed, Kaori didn't know what to do. She wouldn't dare go near them, knowing she could be hurt, or used against Kiba in the worst possible way. But she couldn't just stand aside and let them fight; she wouldn't, because in that lied the risk of Kiba getting seriously injured. And she couldn't live without him.

She jumped in on the fighting, trying to pull Damian off of Kiba in some attempt to stop the fight on her bed. "Stop it!!"

Her cries were useless as Damian, acting according to the plan he devised, took the arm she held and threw her across the room, her back hitting the wall as she cried out in pain.

Damian smirked at Kiba, still holding him down.

Kiba saw this smirk, wondering why. _'What's he got up his sleeve?'_

"Stop right there!" A call went out near the doorway, a policeman stood, watching the situation, gun drawn. He had been the closest to the scene when the call went out, so he was the first to arrive and was granted permission to use his gun if needed. The caller had said the red-headed man was insane.

But Damian paid no attention to the words of the policeman. "If I can't have her, no one can." Damian whispered as he got up off of Kiba, pulling a pocketknife out of his pocket and charging toward Kaori, who had nowhere to go, backed up against the wall he had thrown her into.

Both Kiba and Kaori stared in horror.

Kiba frantically tried to scramble off the bed in some effort to stop him, but found caught in the sheets. Just as he did get free, he was too late.

A gunshot already rang out.

* * *

Shocked and scared, Kaori sat, backed up against the wall as Damian fell in front of her. She pulled her legs close as his blood pooled from the wound in his chest.

Kiba was just as shocked as she was, seeing the body lying limply on the floor, his blood staining her carpet.

The officer was the first one to move, holstering his gun at his waist and walking forward to check the body. He pulled the radio on his shoulder close to his mouth. "We need an ambulance here," His eyes flickered to Kiba, who looked beaten to hell. "And the Coroner." His eyes went back to the body, seeing that he was no longer breathing and his eyes were wide open.

Kaori still made no movement, her eyes fixed completely on Damian's body.

Kiba was the second one to move, slowly getting up from his seat on Kaori's bed, making his way around the body and over to her. He regretted getting into the second fight with Damian, his body screaming at him in pain. But he didn't care. He had to see her, hold her, make sure she was okay.

When he reached her, her eyes moved up to meet his. She dried her eyes – realizing that she didn't know when she started crying for the 4th time that day – and stood up slowly. "Are yo – "

Kiba suddenly buckled under his own weight, almost falling to his knees. He didn't, thanks to Kaori, who had rushed over to him, holding him up by his chest. Not wanting to hurt him further, she pulled his arm over her shoulders, the other resting gently on his waist. "Yeah," He spoke softly, letting his weight rest on her, closing his eyes. "I'm okay now."

She sighed in relief.

"Let's get you two out of here." The police officer said, helping Kaori carry Kiba out of the house that was never a home.

* * *

A few hours later, Kiba and Kaori were allowed to go home, their reports given and the crimes sustained written down. They would be called for any other information, but it wouldn't be soon. They at least wanted to give the two a rest from the events, even though it was against policy.

And go home they did, completely avoiding the rest of the family – minus Akamaru – who followed them into the room before Kaori could shut the door.

Kiba smiled at him, rubbing his ears when he jumped up onto the bed to see his "brother". He could only rub his ears with one hand though.

In total, Kiba sustained 3 broken ribs, a broken hand, a fractured clavicle, a broken cheekbone and orbital bone and a few stitches for the cuts on his hands and face.

When Kaori came back to him, she sat beside him on the small bed.

Despite the total injuries, he was the first one to speak. "Don't you _**ever**_ do that again." He said, using his free arm to pull her toward him, wanting to hold her as he laid on the bed.

She pulled away from him before he could pull her far, afraid to hurt him further.

With her reaction, he looked away, out the window. "I was really scared back there, you know." He spoke with such softness, it had to be silent for her to hear it. "I _**really**_ thought I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't." She spoke, her voice a little louder than his. "And, don't _**you**_ ever do that again, either." Her voice commanding, but had so much worry in it, it was hard to not hear it. "I thought he was going to kill you and he probably _**was**_ until he came after me!" She exclaimed softly, as she felt tears coming into her eyes again.

Lying there, Akamaru at his feet, Kaori sitting next to him, he realized that at that moment, she was just as scared and upset as him. "Come here." He said with a smile, trying to pull her into his arms again.

She tried to pull back again. "Stop it!" She hissed. "I don't want to hurt you!"

He smiled even more. "You _**won't**_."

With his smile, she relented, letting him pull her into his arms, setting her head gently on his chest, trying not to hurt him. Her eyes slowly closed, his heartbeat and breathing lulling her to sleep, along with the fact that she had lost a lot of energy from the day's events. "Kiba?" She managed to ask.

"Yeah?" He asked back, eyes closed, just as tired as her.

"What did you apologize to me for? Earlier, I mean." Her eyes were closed as well.

Playing with a few strands of her hair, he chuckled. "I broke my promise to you."

"And what promise was that?"

"I said he'd never put his hands on you again…but he did and my promise broke." He answered.

"I don't think it broke." She answered, sighing and snuggling closer to Kiba.

Neither one spoke again, comfortable with the silence and too exhausted to speak. Both knew what the other was going to say anyway, if words were spoken.

_"I love you."_

* * *

_- Epilogue -   _

* * *

"I wonder who our Suitemates are." Kaori said, sitting on the couch with Kiba.

He shrugged his shoulders, arm around her shoulders. "Fuck if I know."

It had been a few months since the incidents that took place in Kaori's house and now, Kiba and Kaori had just finished moving into a pet-friendly Suite on campus. It wouldn't be just the two of them, though. They had at least two more Suitemates, since each Suite could accommodate 4 people; with 4 rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. Of course, Akamaru was moving in with them - the reason for a pet-friendly dorm - and because he and Kiba were inseparable.

But Kaori didn't mind; she absolutely **_loved_** Akamaru. He slept with her all the time, ever since Kaori came to live with the Inuzuka's after the incident.

Kiba did too.

"Let's just hope it's someone we know." She said, leaning closer to him.

He scoffed. "Let's hope it's not Sasuke and Naruto." He looked over at her, seeing her strange look. "If we get them, we'll **_never_** be able to sleep."

She oh-ed, finally understanding what he meant. "They can't be **_that_** bad."

"They **_are_**." He said firmly. "But, while we're waiting..." With the hand on her shoulder he gently rubbed it as he smiled, hinting at what he wanted to do.

She smiled, knowing what he wanted to and figured they had at least enough time for a make-out session. "Yes, while we're waiting..." She shared a look with him as his hand moved from her shoulder to her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

He set his other hand on her waist, as her hands found their way to his neck, one holding the nape of his neck, the other finding its way to his soft brown locks.

She was the one to kiss him, first planting a coy kiss on his lips and continuing to coyly kiss him until he got fed up and kissed her so forcefully, yet gently, she almost forgot they were on the couch.

When they broke apart for air, Kiba held her tighter as he turned, falling back on the couch, pulling her with him.

She laughed, her hair curtaining around them, smiling at him. "**_Excited_**, are we?"

"Only with you." He replied, smiling back at her.

"I'd hope so." She said quietly before continuing to kiss him.

With their make-out session getting heated by the minute, they didn't realize their suitemates had entered and found the situation to be at the most perfect moment.

Standing behind the couch, unnoticed, the blonde smiled. "Well, look what's going on here."

Kaori and Kiba immediately broke apart, hearing the very familiar voice.

"It seems to be a make-out session. I wonder if it'll go **_all_** the way..." Another familiar voice added.

Kaori was deep red as she pulled herself off of Kiba, at least, as far as he'd let her go.

Kiba didn't even need to see who it was to know, and god, did he not want to know. "No, **_please_**, god! Don't tell me **_you_** two fucker's are our Suitemates!!" He yelled, sitting up to see Naruto and Sasuke standing behind the couch, eyes on him and Kaori.

Kaori sat up as well, embarrassed as hell.

Sasuke smirked. "If anyone's the fucker's here, it's **_you_** two."

Naruto simply smiled. He totally agreed with Sasuke.

"Well, at least we don't scream or moan, right, Kaori?" Kiba asked, still holding her and kissing her neck.

She giggled, her neck her weak point. "S-sure." She said, unable to look at Sasuke or Naruto.

"Well, I guess we'll get settled in, won't we?" Naruto asked, turning around, but not getting far.

Sasuke stood in his way, smirking at his boyfriend, setting his hands on his waist. "We can always move in **_later_**..." He stepped forward, tightening his hold on Naruto.

"But - "

"If they're making out, we' re making out."

Naruto smiled, taking a glance at Kaori and Kiba, seeing them kissing and decided, "Oh, what the hell..."

Sasuke smirked, kissing Naruto with so much passion, they literally fell over the back of the couch, Naruto on bottom, Sasuke on top.

And with this scene laid before him, Kaori lying on Kiba, kissing him, and Sasuke and Naruto upside down on the couch, kissing as well, Akamaru felt strangely and sadly

alone.

* * *

_Hahaha, yes, I'm alive. Sort of. My hands are killing me after all this. But, this has got to be one of my favorite stories ever. At least, idea wise. I actually got the idea from an episode of CSI: Miami, where (if I remember right) a mother murdered her daughter because her daughter ran away, not wanting to do pageants anymore. Her mother also made her have sex. BUT there's a major difference. That girl didn't have Kiba to keep her safe. xD. I really hope you liked this one, since the last one shot made a lot of people sad. I'm not sure if some of the words for the baseball stuff is right, being that I'm a Major Hockey fan, not a baseball fan. As always, thanks for reading!!_

_Any requests for who's next?_


	3. In Terra Fatali

**_

* * *

_**

- Nine Shots of Love and Life -

* * *

_Summary: _Nine different One Shots, nine different Naruto boys, nine different stories. Filled with Tragedy, Romance, Humor, these tales are sure to pull at your heartstrings! Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke, Shika, Kiba, Gaara, Neji x OC.

_Disclaimer:_ The boys all belong to Kishimoto-Sensei, I just kidnap them and make them do weird things. xD

_Setting:_ NOT set in the Naruto NINJA world. Set in the Naruto COLLEGE world, where all of the guys are in Konoha College. Presumably, Members of Akatsuki or Jounin (With the exception of Neji) are in higher classes(Juniors/Seniors) because of age, while the Chunin/Genin are in lower classes (Freshmen/Sophomores). Girls are namely the same age, a little younger or older, but nothing drastic ( Like pairing a 21yr.old with a 15yr.old.).

_Notes:_ YES. The third of _**NINE**_. Of course I'm insane, what did you think? I tend to get distracted from my main stories a lot and when I don't feel like writing them, I tend to write other things, like these one shots. If there is a guy I forgot or just didn't write about, (AKA, Kankuro, Hidan, Kakashi, etc...) Let me know and I'll write one about them. And of course, you are allowed to send ideas along with it. Though, this particular story will take longer amounts of time to be updated because I spend lots of time on it.

_Warnings: Foul mouths. Lots of them._

Thanks!

* * *

_**- In Terra Fatali -**_

* * *

"Oh, look…" She whispered, leaning over her book, watching as the redhead approached her. "It's monster versus monster…"

The girl next to her snickered. "I wonder who'll win." She added, her voice barely above a whisper as well.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

In that very library, Sabaku Gaara, the youngest child of the Suna Lord, one of the richest Lords in the country, approached her.

He was a quiet sophomore, usually avoided by anyone other than his siblings and very few friends, never having to do his studies in a library. He was smart enough that he didn't need a library, plus he had one at home.

But of course, the book he needed for his next project did not exist in the library at home.

And she was just as quiet, if not quieter than him, also a sophomore and usually avoided by everyone. They were more alike then they thought, but both had major differences. She hated everyone on the campus, including the person most like her; Gaara.

Sitting in her seat, feet resting on a chair across from her, nose in a book, she didn't even bother looking up when he came up to her.

"Here." He said, throwing down a soft, barely wrinkled bill. "Find me a book." He said softly, since they were in a library, but enough to show his assertiveness.

In her own time, she looked up from her book, to the bill and then to him, dark green eyes not effecting him. _'Such lovely, cold eyes…'_ She thought. She still hated him, though. With no expression on her face, she pushed the bill back. "I don't take money. Find it yourself."

"…" He put another bill on the table.

She didn't even bother looking up. "I said, find it yourself. God gave you arms, legs and a brain. Use them." In one fluid motion, she memorized the page number, shut it and got up, picking up her bag and walking right out of the library.

He glared at her as she walked away.

"Gaara," His sister, Temari started as she walked up to him. "You can't pay her to find you a book. You've got ask." She tried to sound sweet, fearing her younger brother's temper.

He still glared. "I hate asking." He turned and walked away, the opposite direction of her.

Temari sighed, sitting at the empty table.

"It's not going to work, Temari."

"Oh, screw off, Kankuro." Temari said, waving her hand at her other younger brother. "I'm going to get him a girlfriend. He's so uptight."

"Yeah, he needs to get laid." He added, sitting beside her. "But it's not going to be that girl."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, setting her head in her hand. "Who else is there?"

He looked around the rather large library. "Good point."

* * *

A few days later, the three siblings sat in class together, waiting for it to end.

Temari came in, already having the class during her last semester. She simply sat in to keep an eye on Gaara.

He was after all, her little brother.

Suddenly, a rather loud ring went off somewhere behind the Sabaku trio.

The professor looked up, seeing whose phone had gone off and was ready to yell, but when he saw her, he nodded. "It's alright."

"Thank you, professor." Ruinae said, getting up from her seat, black hair slipping over her shoulders as she grabbed her bag.

She left very quickly, not realizing she dropped a small book as she walked right past the Sabaku's.

Temari and Kankuro saw her face, a face full of worry and distraught.

Gaara just didn't care.

Kankuro, closest to the dropped book, reached over and grabbed it, holding the weathered book in his hands. From looking at it he could tell it was read a lot, cover to cover. "What kinda book is this?" He asked himself quietly, reading the cover.

"It's in Latin." Gaara stated, seeing the cover for himself. Somehow, he was mildly interested. "_Fatum Invitans Ruinae Sive Paradisus."_ He read.

Temari shot a look to her older brother, a small smile on her face.

"And that means…?" Kankuro asked without the slightest clue.

Gaara rolled his eyes, taking the book from his hands and looking it over. "Fate invites us to Ruin or to Paradise, roughly." On the inside, he found an address and a name.

Ruinae was written in pen, on the inside.

Temari peered over her brother's shoulder. "Say, wasn't that what the professor called her?"

Gaara closed the book, setting it on the desk and leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms. What did he care?

* * *

Hours later, the trio sat at dinner, in a small diner. They came here all the time, regulars, sitting in the same corner booth in the back of the restaurant.

Gaara was really the only one who came there regularly, a fan of the food and "friends" with the waitresses there, being that they knew his late mother.

They also knew him too, since his nanny would bring him as a child. So, he had many memories in the small diner.

But as they sat there, Temari and Kankuro gaped at who walked toward them, their waitress for the evening.

Ruinae.

She seemed much different; her hair messily pulled back into a bun, wearing the old-fashioned cream-colored apron, dark green eyes unusually pleasant. She even had a smile on her face when she arrived at the table.

At least until the head waitress had walked by.

Her smile faded and her eyes turned indifferent. "Listen, I swear to _**god**_, if you tell _**anyone**_ I work here, I'll murder you all."

Gaara suddenly looked up. "Oh, it's you."

Her eyebrows ruffled. "Yeah, _**me**_. But, I'm still your waitress." She said, a little more pleasantly, taking out a pen and pad of paper. "What can I get you?"

* * *

Half an hour later, the trio sat with their food, Gaara eating and reading a book, Temari and Kankuro chatting quietly.

_**"Temari!!" **_

Temari and Kankuro looked up, seeing a rather frantic Ruinae nearly collide with their table. She looked horribly upset.

"Yes?" She asked, fork nearly hanging from her mouth.

"I'm really, _**really**_ sorry," She started, her franticness shown in her voice. "but please tell me you brought your car." Her hair started falling onto her shoulders as she shook.

Temari went to open her mouth, saying she hadn't brought her car, but was interrupted.

"I have mine." Gaara interjected, looking up from his book, or rather, Ruinae's book.

She looked over at him, surprised at first. "I need to borrow it."

"For what reason?" He asked calmly.

Her eyes turned hard at his question, her knuckles clenching. "I just need to get back home as _**soon**_ as possible and I usually carpool because I don't have a car, okay?" She explained as nice as she could, but still showing her franticness. "I _**need**_ to get home."

He sighed as Temari and Kankuro wondered what he was going to do.

Being the youngest of the family their father had instilled into Gaara the importance of the family business, which he now led. Also, because he led the company, his father showered him with gifts.

One in particular was Gaara's deep red mustang convertible. A special edition, Gaara let _**no**_ one drive it.

"I'll drive you there." Gaara suddenly said after a moment of silence.

A disgusted sigh came from Ruinae, but hesitantly, she nodded. "Fine."

"…I'll get the bill…" Kankuro mumbled, watching the two leave.

Temari smiled, elbowing Kankuro. "I told you, this is gonna work."

Kankuro just shook his head.

The almost maroon-ish mustang beeped as soon as they reached it, Gaara slipping into the drivers side and Ruinae gingerly slipping in the passengers side.

She was careful because she had never been in a car that expensive before. She'd only seen a car that expensive a few times in her life.

The car roared to life and came to a purr as he pulled out of the parking lot, stopping at the stoplight. "So where am I going?"

Looking at the window, Ruinae tapped her finger along her knee, nervous at getting home. "To the right." She sighed, directing him. "And thank you."

He glanced over at her, smoothly turning the wheel to the right. "..." He replied, wondering where the Ruinae _**he**_ knew had gone and when she'd rear her head again.

* * *

The car effortlessly slid to a stop as they arrived at Ruinae's apartment complex. It wasn't anything amazing, a run down four-story building, so old, it looked as if it would fall any moment.

Gaara looked in amazement. Compared to the palace he lived in, this was a mud shack and he couldn't believe how _**anyone**_ could live there.

"You can come in if you want, but you can't come up." Ruinae said, exiting the car quickly, relieved she got home fast.

He didn't reply, but shut the car off, slipping out and following her, sure to hit the alarm button twice.

Following her inside, she very quickly ran up the steps, leaving him at the landing. He looked around, seeing the inside was barely better than the outside.

"Oh, Ruinae, thank goodness you're here!!" An older woman's voice called from further up the stairs.

He heard Ruinae stop and sigh. "Yeah, I'm really sorry. I was caught up at work and then I needed a ride."

And then Gaara heard it as he stood there.

"_**Mommie!!**_" It was a little boy's voice.

Ruinae laughed. "Hi, Aleron, baby. Are you being good?"

"Oh yes," The woman began. "He's such a good boy, better than my 3 year old was, it's just he started crying out for you in his sleep and I couldn't calm him down. I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay," Ruinae said calmly. "Mommy's here now. No one's gonna get you."

Standing there, Gaara's eyes were somewhat wide. He became too curious for his own good, walking up the stairs quietly, trying hard not to be seen. Ruinae _**had**_ told him not to come up at all.

He did see her, holding a small child, not any older than 3. He had the same hair as his mother's, soft and black, but his eyes were much lighter, almost a pale grayish green.

Ruinae was rocking him, holding her on her hip, letting his hands grab her hair and play with it.

At least until Aleron saw Gaara and began to reach for him, "Nii!!" He called out, staring right at Gaara.

Before he had the chance to get back down the steps without Ruinae seeing him, she turned and it was her turn to have her eyes go wide. Seeing him, her eyes became very sad, but she turned back to her son. "Aleron, you go back to bed, okay?" She said softly, looking her child in the eyes, noses touching. "Mommie will be home in a few hours."

"Okay, mommie." He kissed her nose and reached for the older woman who stood there, waiting to take him back.

"Thanks for coming, Ruinae." She said, returning to her apartment.

"Thanks for calling." She replied, nodding and waving her son goodbye before walking downstairs. She grabbed Gaara's arm. "Outside. _**Now**_." And dragged him outside.

* * *

"What the hell was _**that**_?! I told you not to come up!!" Ruinae yelled.

"…" Gaara sighed.

She soon realized yelling would get her nowhere and decided to take a much calmer approach. "Surprised?" She asked, seeing Gaara leaning on the hood of the car.

He didn't seem surprised, but then again, Gaara never seemed _**anything**_. "A little." He replied, looking up at her. "I couldn't see someone like _**you**_ having a child." He didn't know her all that well, but knew she was something like him. Very calm and collected, nearly vacant.

She sighed heavily, running a hand through her long bangs. "Yeah, I know." She lost contact with him, shutting her eyes. "Obviously three years ago, I wasn't the same person and I was involved in some stuff that I'm not particularly proud of. And when my boyfriend at the time found out that I was pregnant…well," She looked up at him, sighing again. "Let's just say from then on, I was on my own."

He nodded.

"So, I'm asking you, person to person, can you please keep this a secret?" She pleaded, not breaking contact.

Not that it was a rule, the college did not approve of their female students having children, let alone being a single mother. Usually, they weren't even enrolled, meaning that Ruinae had lied.

"For a favor." Gaara replied.

"Alright then, what?" She asked quickly. She was still on duty.

"I want you to find that book." He smirked, causing her to giggle.

Smiling she asked, "You _**still**_ mad about that book thing?"

He motioned to get in the car, scoffing at the same time. "No. I just got pissed because I didn't get what I want."

She got in as well, hooking in her seatbelt. "I see, a spoiled child…" She mumbled. "Well, speaking as a mom, you need to learn how to do things yourself. I sure did." She told him.

"Just find that book. I need to write a report on it. Do that and we have a deal." He answered, driving the slick mustang back to the diner.

"You got it." She replied, looking out the window in relief. "Just give me _**my**_ book back first."

* * *

A week later, the deal had been kept, Gaara getting his book, Ruinae's son still kept secret.

And as always, Ruinae sat in the library, reading the book Gaara had "stolen" from her. They had become "friends", usually taking time to sit and read at the same table, same time everyday.

Gaara rather enjoyed her company, if he could call it that. It was just that she was different than any other girl on campus. She was calm and collected, taking her time and not obsessing over every guy that passed – particularly _**him**_ – since every other girl did.

If he could say it, she became his sanctuary.

If ever any girls started to chase him, he would go to the library and sit with her. The other girls would keep their distance, afraid of what Ruinae could do to them.

They always were afraid of her; The dark look she possessed, the Latin tongue she'd speak in, and those piercing eyes that could scare away anyone.

Except Gaara.

"Back _**again**_?" Ruinae asked, not looking up from her book, being that Gaara was the only one that ever sat with her.

"Yeah." He said, breathless. "It seems there's a rabid "attack the men" virus going through all the girls."

She giggled. "Let's hope I don't get it or you'll hafta shoot me."

"Let's hope." He grabbed one of her Latin books, flipping it open and beginning to read, just like she did.

Neither one needed words or needed to know about the other. The fact that they could sit in silence and be comfortable was enough.

* * *

"See, I _**told**_ you." Temari hissed, seeing her younger brother sit at Ruinae's table.

"Yeah, yeah," Kankuro waved his hand at her. "Whatever."

She smiled, seeing Gaara grab a book from Ruinae. "Oh, they're so cute. It just needs to go faster, that's all." She said, resting her head in her hand.

"No, they're at a fine pace."

"I'll be a _**grandma**_ before they start going out, Kankuro!" Temari replied. She was hell-bent on getting them together.

Kankuro realized. He got up and walked out, smiling.

"Kan - ?" Temari watched him. "Kankuro!!" She whispered, getting up and following her younger brother. She was going to get him to agree with her, _**whatever**_ it took.

* * *

About a week later, Gaara sat in the booth at the diner, waiting for Ruinae.

He decided that since he enjoyed her company, he would take her back and forth to work. He never had anything better to do and she was trying to make ends meet as it was.

"Okay, you ready?" Ruinae asked, walking up, her uniform in hand, wearing her usual dark clothes.

"Yeah." He answered, getting up and walking with her to his car.

"Thanks _**again**_, Gaara." She said as they got in the mustang. She said it every night he drove her, truly thankful because no 21 year old could afford gas as it was.

"It's fine." Was his reply, as always. It wasn't any big deal to him, but he knew it was a big deal to her.

* * *

Aleron was waiting for them with his nanny, waving at his mom as she got out of the car when it pulled up.

He ran up to her as the nanny went inside. "Mommy!!"

She smiled, picking him up. "Hi, baby."

He hugged her and then reached his hands out for Gaara, the first time he'd done it before. "Nii-san!"

Gaara, who had just gotten out of his mustang, looked astoundingly at the child.

Ruinae looked at Gaara first. "You don't have to hold him if you don't want to."

But Aleron still reached for him.

Uncertain, Gaara looked at him. "How…"

"Just hold him under the arms and let him sit on your hip, that's all." She answered simply, letting her son shift from her to Gaara.

It was, at first, uncomfortable for him, having something so small attached to him, but then Aleron settled down. "He's…_**tiny**_…"

She smiled, watching Gaara, who became a super-sized kid himself. "Of course, he's only three." She turned, taking out her key. "Come on, you can help me put him to bed, since he's attached to you."

He almost dropped Aleron.

She turned back, wondering why he hadn't followed and laughed when she saw him. "Come on." She grabbed his arm and led him inside.

Up the stairs, to the second floor they went, stopping at the door that read 2-B. She unlocked it and went inside, having to pull Gaara again.

"Sorry for the mess and such, I don't get a lot of time to clean." She said, throwing miscellaneous toys into the chest box near the couch.

At his first step inside, Gaara wondered how anyone could _**live**_ in something that seemed so small.

Of course, to any person who wasn't rich, it was a regular sized apartment, but to him, it was unlivable and in the deepest part of his heart, Gaara felt bad.

A single mother, putting herself through college and working nearly full time must be horrible on her life. Her apartment showed it.

It was messy and unkempt, toys everywhere. There was no tv or window curtains, just a radio in the corner. She only had one couch and a lamp, the floor carpeted in a horribly shaded carpet.

From what he could see from the doorway, the kitchen wasn't anything spectacular either.

"You can come in, Gaara." She said, looking at him after setting her bag and uniform down on the couch. She then came up and took her son from him, holding the tired child close to her. "I'll be right back." She whispered, disappearing down the hall.

When she came back, he was still standing in the same spot.

"Well, I got him down to sleep…" She mumbled. "Gaara, you can seriously sit down." She said, smiling just a little.

"You don't have a tv."

She looked around. "Oh yeah," She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, a bit embarrassed. After all, Gaara _**was**_ rich. "I know it's not a lot…but it's all I can afford. That's why I read so much. Books are so cheap, plus they're much better than the crap they play on tv."

He felt worse. "I can help you out." He began to reach into his pocket.

She cut him off before he could continue. "I don't want to take your money, Gaara. I don't need it. I can get by with what I have, even though it's not a lot."

Gaara was never one to protest – usually because his word was law – but this was different. For once in his life, Gaara _**wanted**_ to help someone.

She didn't want it. "Seriously. I appreciate it, but I won't take it. I can't." She said in her softest voice.

He smiled a bit, but felt absolutely horrible. "Okay. I should leave anyway. It's late."

"Yeah, you silly goose." She giggled. "You have school tomorrow."

Staring at her for only a moment, he found her personality astounding. One minute she was a rather commanding bitch, the next, a sweet mother.

It was all very confusing. "See you tomorrow."

"G'night, Gaara."

* * *

"I was sure she'd be _**here**_…" Gaara mumbled to himself, shoving a bite of strawberry pie into his mouth.

Like always, he was waiting for Ruinae at the diner.

But she didn't show.

_'She wasn't at class either…'_ He brooded.

"Ruinae's not in?" One waitress asked another, as they stood, on break, near the entrance to the kitchen…right by Gaara's table.

The other girl sighed. "Yeah, it's bad. I heard she might quit."

"Why? Not that I care, she's so…" She said indifferently.

Another waitress, a much older woman, interrupted. "You're such children." The older woman said. "Just because she's not like _**you**_ doesn't mean you can hate her."

The two scoffed and the older woman left. "Again, why is she quitting?"

The other smiled. "Her whole apartment complex caught fire late last night…"

Gaara almost choked as he stood up, leaving an amount of cash on the table and walking past the two to his car.

"I also heard that she hasn't been seen from since."

Gaara stopped.

* * *

Racing down the gravel pathway to Ruinae's apartment complex, Gaara didn't care what happened to his car. All he knew is that his heart and mind were racing at the thought of never seeing her again.

He didn't understand why, but he did what his heart told him.

Slamming on the breaks, the back end of the car slid to a stop and as he got out, he held onto the car door, unable to fathom the sight.

There was nothing left.

_**Nothing. **_

For the first time in his life, Gaara was utterly shocked and didn't know what to do. He fell back into his seat, burying his head into his hands. "Fuck…why? Why am I – "

"Waaaahhhh…"

_'A chi – '_

Gaara nearly hit his head as he stood up, hearing the child's – _**a boy's**_ – crying. "Aleron!"

"…Nii??" The voice choked back, very close to him, in the bushes about 100ft from the building.

He ran over to the bush, pushing it aside and breathing the biggest sigh of relief in his life.

Aleron was sitting there next to his mother, crying, slightly covered in soot from the fire. When he looked up at Gaara, he looked back at his mother, still crying. "_**Mommie**_…"

Ruinae was also there, but she wasn't sitting or crying. She was lying on the grass, covered in soot and her eyes weren't open.

Gaara could see spots on her arms where soot had been removed, where Aleron had tried to shake her awake. "It's okay, it's okay." He said softly, picking up Aleron like Ruinae taught him. "It's gonna be okay."

"B-but…mommie won…won't…wake – " Aleron tried to speak, still sobbing.

Gaara quickly set him in the back seat, buckling him in. "Stay here."

He went back for Ruinae, gently picking her up and rushing back to his car. He realized after a moment that on the second floor, Ruinae must've grabbed her son from his sleep and jumped out of their window to save him.

Driving home, Gaara swore he wouldn't let it happen again.

* * *

_'What's…what's going on?' _Ruinae had the most horrible headache in her life. Worst of all, she was trying to figure out where she was and that was making her brain hurt worse.

"…so, she's _**okay**_?"

Gaara's voice, a little ways away from her.

Ruinae relaxed a bit. If Gaara was around, she was safe; and so was her son.

"Yes, for the most part. Her lungs should recover within the week, but the broken ribs might take some time." Another man answered. "Just make sure she rests and takes her antibiotics, that's all." He finished.

Gaara nodded. "You're dismissed."

Ruinae could hear the door close after a few steps. She tried to get up, pulling her arms up close to her, to prop herself up on her elbows, but after a moment of pain, she laid back down. "_**Gaara**_?"

"You're awake." His voice seemed much closer and she felt the bed dip near her.

"With the most horrible headache ever."

He chuckled. "I could understand. You jumped out of a window during a fire to save your son."

With his words, her memory slowly flooded back to her and she remembered the events of the previous night. "Where's – "

"He's with Temari and Kankuro, playing. He's perfectly fine. A little shooken up, but he's fine." Gaara answered, cutting her off.

"I want to see him."

"First, we're going to talk."

"_**Gaara**_," She growled. "I _**want**_ to see my son. _**Now**_."

He huffed. _**This**_ was the Ruinae he knew. "After we talk. It'll only take a minute."

"Fine." She sat up, despite the pain, putting a pillow behind her to be able to sit up. "What?"

His calm demeanor returned and he spoke rather softly. "I want you and Aleron to live here."

"Wha – " Her eyes nearly fell out of her head, staring at him. "Gaara, I can't – "

"Don't worry about it. You don't owe me anything at all. You'll live here, in the mansion with us; Temari, Kankuro and myself. Our servants will treat you like another member of the family." He explained, trying to persuade her.

"No. I won't – " The look he gave her reminded her that she had no where else to go. Her life savings were gone, burned to a crisp; along with everything else she owned other than the clothes off her back and her son. Sighing a very long and heavy sigh, she shut her eyes. "Okay,"

He smiled a bit.

"But there's going to be a few conditions." She pointed her finger at him. "And these are _**nonnegotiable**_."

He nodded. This was also the Ruinae he knew.

"One; I don't want help from your servants. Just show me where everything is and I'll be fine. Two; No publicity things. I won't subject my son or myself to go to whatever it is you guys do or be on tv. I'm not a celebrity. Three; Don't get attached to me or my son. After I get better, I'm leaving, got it?"

He listened to each one, thought it over and nodded. "Alright."

"Promise me."

He looked at her skeptically.

"Do it or I won't stay here." She retorted, eyes very adamant.

"Fine." He huffed. "I promise."

"_**Now**_ can I see my son?" She said, sighing. She understood why she was tired, but she hated to be tired.

"Yeah…" He got up and went to the door, opening it. "You can bring him in."

Ruinae had to shield her eyes from the light beyond the door, her eyes used to the lamp on the far side of the room. Once her eyes adjusted, she nearly gaped at the room.

It was at least twice the size of her used-to-be living room apartment and for the fact that it looked like it was taken from the painting of a Palace.

Her attention was quickly drawn when her son ran into the room, screaming. "_**Mommie, mommie!!**_" He ran over to the king sized bed, trying to climb on it, only to latch his hands at the top and struggle to get up.

Ruinae was about to pull him up but before she could, Gaara did. He held him underneath the arms and put him on the bed.

He crawled over to her, setting his head on her chest, clutching her shirt, almost starting to cry.

"It's okay, baby…" She whispered, petting his hair. "It's okay… Mommie's fine."

"Really??" He asked, looking up at her.

She smiled, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Yes, Mommie's fine, just sleepy."

He smiled as well, crawling further up, setting his hands on her eyes, closing them for her. "Sleepy time, mommie."

"Okay, baby." She sighed before laying back down, fixing the pillow by her head.

Aleron finished for her by pulling the covers up over her shoulders and tucking her in, just the way she liked it. He sat beside her, petting her hair gently.

Gaara stayed quiet, watching the two. He left the lamp on and slipped out of the room, feeling a little out of place.

* * *

Nearly a week later, everything had gone perfect. To Ruinae, it was _**more**_ than perfect.

Gaara had convinced her it would be easier to ride to school in their car, being that the school was a good distance away from the "Palace." Also, she could leave Aleron in the care of the maids and nannies that seemed to infest the place.

And even though Ruinae was still hurt from jumping out a window, she went back to work at the diner.

Gaara didn't want her to work anymore, but still took her back and forth. Sometimes, he'd take Aleron with them so that he could have some company while waiting for Ruinae to finish.

Most of the time, Aleron fell asleep on him.

The real problem came a few weeks after Ruinae came to live with them.

* * *

She was out shopping with Temari and her son, while Gaara went to see Kankuro.

He knocked first, knowing his older brother was in his puppet room, most likely working on a new puppet.

"Come on in."

Gaara opened the door and found his brother working on a new puppet – go figure. "I need to ask you something." He said, pulling a chair up beside his brother's worktable.

Sitting next to him, Kankuro chuckled. "Oh really? The _**all**_ knowing – "

"Stuff it."

"Okay, okay," Kankuro chuckled again. "What's up?"

Gaara took a minute to answer, thinking about how he wanted to ask. "…You know the anniversary ball coming up?"

Smiling, Kankuro figured this is what Gaara wanted to ask, but before he jumped ahead of him, he let Gaara ask at his own pace. "Yeah, of course. We all hafta be at the bore fest with the old farts."

"…Well…I want to ask Ruinae to come with us…as a friend…not anything else…" He said, watching his brother screw in a screw into the puppet.

"And why can't you?" Kankuro glanced over at Gaara, swearing he saw his younger brother blush.

He sighed. "One of the negotiations she had me promise her is that she wouldn't be involved in any of the corporate stuff we do."

Kankuro nodded. "I see. You want to invite her, but she made it clear she doesn't want to be involved."

"Yeah…."

"She's a lot like you, Gaara." He added, making Gaara look at him. "I mean, you both are a little…_**different**_, no offence…and you both never seem to want to be involved in anything unless it's super important to you."

He seemed to focus on the puppet lying on the table. "You think so?"

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah."

It was silent for a minute before Gaara spoke again. "Is there anyway I can get her to go?"

"You really want her to?"

Gaara nodded.

Kankuro smiled as he reached into the drawer beside his chair, on the other side of Gaara, so that he could not see the smile. He couldn't believe Temari's plan was working. "Alright then," He sighed. "You tell her it's for a corporate thing, but you don't want her to go for the corporate thing, you want her to go to keep you company. Just ask the photographers not to photograph her. Understand? You can keep her out of the limelight, just like she wants and yet have her there."

"Yeah, it makes sense…" Gaara thought it over. "Thanks, Kankuro." He got up, leaving the room and pulling out his phone.

Kankuro on the other hand, sighed a huge sigh. His sister's plan was working and it was _**really**_ starting to scare him.

* * *

The next day, Ruinae and Aleron were in the small garden outside the Palace, playing around. She never had much time to play with her son, going to school and work full time. Anytime she ever had the day off, she'd take her son outside and they would spend the day together.

Sometimes, Gaara would join them, usually watching, very seldom playing. Today was no different.

When Ruinae grew tired, she came back to the bench that Gaara sat on, letting Aleron run around. "Joining us again?" She asked.

"There's nothing else to do." Gaara replied. "Plus, I have something to ask you."

"Oh really?" Ruinae asked back.

He was quiet for a minute, a bit uncomfortable with asking. He never had asked anyone to go with him to anywhere. "Well, there's an anniversary ball coming up – "

She looked over at him, green eyes full of color. "And you want me to go."

"Not you." He looked at Aleron, who was lying on the grass, breathing hard. "Both of you."

She sighed. "Gaara, we talked about this."

He looked back at her and smirked. "What we talked about was you and your son being in the public eye. What I'm asking is that you both come as my guests, my friends. Not _**anything**_ else." He explained. "I'll make sure no photographs are taken of you two and I can arrange anything else you want."

Ruinae was silent for a few minutes, mulling it over. If they went, it would be as friends and not in the public eye. They wouldn't be going as publicity figures like the trio were. Smiling, she nodded toward Aleron. "Ask him, not me."

Gaara smiled as he stood up. He knew Aleron would want to go and that would force his mother to go, meaning that she had indirectly said yes.

"Nii?" Aleron asked as he saw Gaara walk up to him.

Gaara crouched next to him. "Aleron, would you like to come to a party on Saturday with your mom and me?"

His pale green eyes lit up and he jumped up. "Really?!"

It was decided as Ruinae watched her son jump up.

They were going.

* * *

"So this thing is formal?" Ruinae asked, walking with Gaara and her son through the halls of the palace.

One hand in his pocket, the other holding Aleron's hand as he walked in between the two adults. "Yeah, unfortunately." He really hated wearing suits.

"_**Great**_…" Ruinae mumbled. "I'm going to a ball with some of the richest people in town and I can't afford anything to wear."

"I wouldn't worry about that."

She looked over at him in disbelief. "Gaara, no, you're already letting us live here for free and – "

He shook his head. "It's no big deal." He sighed and pulled them to a stop. "We're here."

The two looked at the door as Gaara opened it.

He was glomped so fast that none of them noticed it at first.

"Oh, Panda-kun!!" A woman cried. "It's been _**so**_ long!!" She let go of him, moving back into the doorframe.

"Ruinae," Gaara said, moving aside so the women could meet. "This is Naomi. She is – "

"I know who this is." She cut him off, her mouth open. "Naomi Tsumagari; one of the best clothes designers of all time."

She smiled. "Oh dear, I'm not the best, I'm just good at what I do!" She replied.

"And Naomi, this is my good friend Ruinae. She's coming with me to the anniversary ball – "

She slyly smiled at Ruinae. "So she needs a dress."

"Yes." Gaara nodded. "And my buddy here, Aleron," He said, pulling Aleron from behind his leg. "Needs a suit to match his Mommie's dress."

She smiled and knelt down to the boy, who still clutched Gaara's pant leg. "How are you today, Aleron?"

"G-good."

"You don't need to be scared, sweetie." Ruinae said, taking her son's hand.

Chuckling for only a moment, Naomi smiled. "Not _**yet**_, at least. We're gonna work on mommie first."

Ruinae gulped.

"Girls!" Naomi snapped her fingers and within seconds 5 small girls came from the room and surrounded Ruinae, pulling her inside.

"Wha – ?" She gasped as they pulled her into the room.

"Okay girls, let's strip her!"

Gaara crouched down to Aleron's level. "What do you say we go play some video games?"

"_**Yeah**_!" His eyes lit up, grabbing Gaara's hand.

"_**GAARA**_!!"

They both began to walk away, Gaara smiling to no extent.

Ruinae was still screaming. "_**GAARA**_!!"

* * *

"Temari, I _**can't**_ wear this." Ruinae said, looking in the mirror.

The dress Naomi had made her was one of a kind, fitted perfectly for Ruinae. Deep red, nearly burgundy, it was a floor length, princess style dress. There were no straps that led above her shoulders, but off to the side of her shoulders, resting across her arms, leading to the long and slightly large sleeves. Upon the bust from the lining of the dress was a black triangle of satin, ending at the hip line where the corset of the dress ended. The whole dress had black embroidery at the ends of the sleeves, the dress itself and the corset.

With her hair pulled up in a red clip, some of it lightly brushing her shoulders and Temari done with her very light make up, she couldn't help but feel hesitant.

"Yes you can, you're perfect for it." Temari encouraged. "I mean, it _**was**_ made for you." She added.

Turning from herself in the mirror, Ruinae looked at her. "Temari, I'm not suited to wear something like this – let alone be here!"

Temari smiled and set her hands on Ruinae's shoulders. "You're just nervous. When I first went to one of these, I swore the same thing. I wasn't supposed to be there and I wasn't suited for it."

"That's how I feel." Ruinae replied.

"But you've got to remember that you're _**invited**_ by the guy who runs the company. He _**wants**_ you to be here and that's all that matters."

Sighing, Ruinae was just about to argue the point, when Aleron came running into the room in his perfectly black suit, red colored clip-on tie to match his mothers' dress. "Mommie, mommie!!" He ran right up to her, getting picked up as always and set on her hip. "Are you ready??"

She smiled, seeing the color and excited look in his eyes and knew there was no going back or getting out of the ball. "Yes, baby, I'm ready."

He got down from her hip, looking at her. "Mommie's _**really**_ pretty today."

She knelt down, fiddling with his tie. "Thank you, baby."

Standing at the doorframe in his suit, Kankuro saw how Gaara fell in love with Ruinae and her son so easily. He had to admit that it was hard _**not**_ to love the two. "You guys ready?"

Looking up, Ruinae asked, "Where's Gaara?" She would've thought that if he invited her and her son, he'd at _**least**_ be there to walk them in.

"Since he's legal owner, he needs to be there for everything." He explained, heading out of the room.

"Alright, then…" She stood up, grabbing her son's hand and walking out after Temari. "Let's go."

"Yay!!"

* * *

"Do you understand?" Gaara asked, standing in front of a large group of cameramen, intent on taking a picture of every moment that passed by.

They nodded, afraid of the threat of losing their pay if they took pictures of Gaara's friend.

He smirked. "Good." He then felt a tap at his shoulder.

"She's here, Gaara." Kankuro said into his ear so that he could hear over the sound of the music playing.

When he turned around, he looked to the top of the stairs that led to the floor, seeing her standing there with her son, looking around the room.

He didn't understand why, but when she locked eyes with him, he felt his heart quicken its pace.

It went faster when she walked down the steps toward him.

She smiled at him, stopping at the very last step. "I'm not sure I can believe this." She said, still smiling.

He found it very hard to tear away from her eyes, gulping before saying, "Ac-Actually, this is a toned down version of the usual parties we have."

Smiling even more, she said, "I didn't mean the party."

Was it getting hot, or was it just Gaara?

"I meant you in a suit." She finished, giggling. "You in a suit is like placing _**clothes**_ on a raccoon…it just doesn't seem right."

He laughed at her comment, feeling the same way. "Yeah, I don't like wearing suits, but I _**am**_ the owner, after all."

This whole time, Aleron had been tugging at his mother's hand, dazed with everything that was going on. He wanted to explore the giant room, but no, his mother _**had**_ to hold him to that one spot with a crushing handgrip. "Mommie…" He said, tugging at her dress. "Can I go 'sploring?"

"No, baby," She said, picking him up and onto her hip. "You can't go exploring today. We need to be good today."

"_**Why**_?" He asked, still looking around. He really wanted to explore.

"Come here, you." Gaara said, taking Aleron from his mother. "Take a look at your mom. She's pretty tonight, isn't she?" He looked over at Ruinae, Aleron doing the same.

"…yeah…"

"You know," He began again, bringing Aleron's attention back to him. "Your mom's done a _**lot**_ for you."

"Really?"

Gaara nodded. "More than she needs to. So, tonight, you've gotta be good for mommie, so she can have fun too." He said, looking straight into the eyes of the boy.

He sighed and looked back at his mother and then back to Gaara. "Okay then. I'll be good for mommie."

Smiling, Gaara went to hand him back to Ruinae, but found he didn't want to be held.

"Can I go play with Kan-kan?" He asked, looking behind Gaara to see his brother, Kankuro.

"Yes, baby, you can go play." Ruinae said, putting her arm on the railing of the stairs, leaning on it.

He ran off as soon as Gaara put him down, running full force into Kankuro's leg and then being picked up and swung around, laughing.

Gaara turned back to Ruinae, seeing her leaning on the railing. "Tired _**already**_?"

"Ha, yeah right. My feet are killing me." She said, pulling up the bottom of the dress just a bit, showing the small pointed high heels she was wearing. "I haven't worn high heels in forever." She let the dress fall from her hand and stood up, walking off the last step. "But thanks for handling Aleron."

Putting his arm out for her, like any other gentleman would do, he walked with her to their table. "No problem. He needs to understand that it's not easy for you."

"Well, with _**you**_ around, it's not nearly as hard as before. You won't let me do _**anything**_ anymore." She replied, bumping him with her shoulder.

"That's my choice. You're my friend and when I see a friend in trouble, I want to help."

"More like you _**force**_ help, but I really do appreciate it." She added, a smile on her face.

That smile for Gaara made it all worthwhile. With everything he did for her, a smile was all he needed in return. "Before I head back to my table, I've instructed the photographers not to take pictures of you two unless instructed, so if anyone gives you trouble, you let me know."

She nodded. "It's fine, Gaara."

"If anyone gives you any type of trouble, I'll deal with it." He said very sternly. "Tonight, _**you're**_ supposed to have fun, not just Aleron."

Laughing, she looked at him. "Yes, Sir."

"Seriously. Tonight is your night for fun."

Everything had gone extremely well for everyone, even Ruinae who, in the beginning, had her suspicions.

She figured it wouldn't be anything spectacular and that she would feel out of place, being there with all of the big wigs of Suna.

She was right about one thing.

She did feel _**very**_ out of place. She didn't have anything to brag about to fit in with the other rich princesses, as she called them, or have anything to talk about at all. The only thing she really had was that she was friends with the owner of the company and in truth; she didn't know him all that well.

Of course, Gaara was her friend, but what _**did**_ she know about him other than what was placed in magazines? This was what she brooded about over her dinner. She didn't know his father, or his mother or anything about his brother or sister. She didn't even know his likes or dislikes…his favorite color, movie, food…anything…

It all came down to the fact that she was in his care, and oddly enough, he wouldn't let her go. There was nothing but that.

Realizing this, she felt even _**more**_ out of place.

She sat by herself at the table, watching Temari and Kankuro dance with her son. She sighed.

"You're not dancing."

She smiled, hearing his voice, and turned to see Gaara pulling up a chair beside her. "Sore feet, remember?" She looked back at her son. At least _**he**_ was happy.

Gaara noticed it; her glossy and disconnected eyes. This was her "Thinking State", as he called it. He'd only seen her act like this a few times before, when she would think deeply about everything and wonder what to do. It usually was accompanied with a lot of sighs.

She sighed again.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, watching her.

"_**Life**_, what else?"

He shook his head. "I think it's a little deeper than that."

She was silent for a few moments and Gaara could tell she was really thinking. "I don't belong here Gaara."

He stayed silent, knowing she had more to say. He could tell with her sigh.

"I was thinking about it earlier. I mean, yeah, we're here as your guests, but really…what do I have to say to these people? I _**don't**_ have a huge Tv, or a yacht or anything really expensive. The only thing I can say is that you invited me here and that's not enough. Other than the fact that I really don't _**know**_ you." She looked over at him, continuing her explanation. "What I mean is, yeah, we're friends…but I don't know your mom or your dad, or anything about you at all, other than the fact that you run a huge company and you're rich."

He sighed first. That was a lot to think about. "You're right about one thing." Seeing her look, he continued. "I did invite you here. But, everything else, you're wrong."

"But – "

His stare was all he needed to quiet her. He had more to say. "These people are out of place with _**you**_. You don't _**need**_ a Tv or a yacht to compare to them. You've got something they won't ever have and that's the love of your son and your books. You go through them like water, so I know you're smart and these prissy girls will never have that. All they have is money and it can't make you happy. I know that for a fact." He finished, looking at her the whole time. He had a lot of money, but never before had he been happy. Only recently did he notice that he was happier than before.

When she sighed again, she knew he was right. Gaara was _**always**_ right.

"For tonight, you need to put that brain away and stop thinking. Have fun with it, do what you want."

Somehow, with her eyes glued to his, she was able to tear away and look at the floor. As she did this, Aleron ran over to her, a huge smile on his face. "Mommie, come dance with me!!" He pleaded, grabbing her hands.

Sighing again, she relented, taking her shoes off and standing up. "Alright, baby, I'll dance with you."

"Yay!!" He yelled, hugging her.

She pushed him along first, saying, "Go on, I'll be there in a minute." She turned to Gaara, who was looking up at her from his seat.

He could see the look in her eyes, but didn't recognize it. It was soft and very…calm…very…_**caring**_? He wasn't sure. "What?"

She smiled very sweetly. "Thank you." Without warning, her heart beating as fast as it could, though she didn't know why, she pushed his short bangs from his forehead and kissed him on the tattoo that resided on his forehead. "_**Really**_." She walked away, called by her son to dance with him, smiling for some odd reason.

It was just a simple kiss…but why did it mean so much to her?

Gaara simply sat there, stunned. For the second time in his life, he didn't know what to do. For the first time, he was speechless. It took him a few minutes, but he came down from his shock, knowing now that she was happier.

He was happy knowing that he could make her happy.

So, he stayed in his chair, smiling and watching her laugh and dance with her son.

* * *

Near midnight, the whole party had cleared out and only the trio, Ruinae, her son and the DJ were left.

Temari and Kankuro were watching Ruinae and her son from a table, tuckered out from all the partying they did.

"Those two are _**adorable**_." Temari commented, seeing Ruinae hold her sleeping child, yet still dancing to the slow song that was playing.

The DJ had been cleared to leave, but somehow, found it hard, seeing the two still left.

Kankuro nodded. "I've got to admit, they do have something about them. I mean, look at the way they've changed Gaara."

Temari nodded as well. "I know; you should see the charities he's been giving money to. I don't hate to say it, but I told you so."

"You did."

But as the two watched, they found Gaara coming to stand next to the table. "Guys?" He asked, watching her as well.

They both looked at him.

"I want to dance with her." He said.

Temari shot the biggest grin ever to Kankuro. Damn, was she good a matchmaking. "Okay, Gaara."

Out on the floor, Ruinae was holding her son with one hand, the other holding his hand as his head rested on her shoulder. He was fast asleep, or very close to it. Her humming along with the song would put him down very quickly.

Eyes closed, she was happy and content. This was all she ever needed.

Very lightly, she felt a tap on the shoulder opposite of Aleron and turned, finding Temari standing there. "Someone _**else**_ wants to dance with you." She smiled, motioning with her eyes to Gaara.

Ruinae smiled and looked back at Temari. "Can – "

"That's my job, according to Gaara." She replied, making Ruinae chuckle.

"Just put him in my room, that's all I ask." She instructed, gently handing her sleeping son to Temari.

She shifted her weight and smiled. "No problem."

Standing and sighing, Ruinae watched Temari leave and Gaara walk up to her. "Jealous of my son, now?" She joked.

He smirked. "Of course not. Just thought you'd like to dance with someone that won't break your back."

Laughing, she held his hand, the other set gently upon the arm that wrapped around her waist. "Well, I can't hold you, Gaara. You're too old to be held." She said with her motherly tone.

He led off, the music still playing. "True. But I can hold _**you**_."

"_**Gaara**_…" She rolled her eyes playfully. She wondered if his heart was beating as fast as hers was.

He was silent for a moment or two, enjoying the silence the two always had.

In this silence, Ruinae did something she hoped she wouldn't regret. She removed her arm from his and hooked it around his neck, letting her head rest on his chest. He couldn't see it, but she was blushing like mad.

He was too. He also hoped that she couldn't hear his frantic heart beat. "Ruinae…" He said softly.

"Hm?" She asked, hoping his next words weren't going to be, _'Get off.'_

They weren't. "Were you serious about what you said before?"

She sighed. "There was a _**lot**_ I said before."

"What you said about not knowing about me. Were you _**serious**_?" He asked still leading her along.

"A little bit, yes." She sighed again; her eyes closed the entire time.

"If you want," He said, looking down at her. "I'll tell you. It'll be good to know just in case you read something in a magazine or in the paper."

"Only if you want to. I know pasts aren't an easy thing to bring up." She said, feeling him sigh.

He _**hated**_ talking about family; everyone knew that. But if it was for her, he would do it. "I never got to know my mom. I've only seen her in pictures and heard stories from everyone else…she died during childbirth."

Ruinae winced. She could hear the pain and sorrow in his voice and her being a mother, with a son, no less, _**must've**_ reminded him about her all the time.

"And my dad wasn't around enough…running the company I run now. My mom's brother was the one who raised the three of us." With another sigh, he continued. "But he committed suicide when I was little…he couldn't stand to see his sister in us." He remained silent.

"Gaara…" Ruinae started off softly. "I'm so sorry…I can't even imagine – "

He gripped her hand a little bit. "Don't apologize for what you didn't do. _**Ever**_." He told her sternly. "But…I want to know about you…I don't know anything about you either."

It was her turn to sigh, and sigh deeply she did. "My family lives in the water country."

He noticed her tense, how it was in the present…meaning her family was _**still**_ alive.

"My dad was a nobleman and he raised me on noble tendencies. He's a great guy…he was just really strict." She explained. "Right around my 18 birthday, he had an arranged marriage set up for me…at the time though, I was dating this really great guy…"

Gaara felt a ping in his heart, hearing about this guy, but let her continue.

"But obviously…things happened and my dad found out. Let's just say it wasn't a happy time in my house." She said with a grim tone.

"What happened after that?" He asked.

"I was disowned."

Disowned? By her own parents? Gaara really couldn't believe it. He knew his life was no happy matter, but his parents were gone – they weren't coming back. But to have your parents _**alive**_ and know they hated you? To Gaara, _**that**_ was hard.

"And I traveled a bit, coming to Suna…the woman from my apartments, the one who babysat Aleron? She was the landlady…and seeing what a mess I was in, gave me that apartment with a little less pay than the others, so I could afford it."

The question came to Gaara rather easy. "How'd you afford to get into college?"

"Scholarship… part of the way. I still have some debt to pay, but I can pay it off." She answered in a tired voice.

He didn't believe her. She could eventually pay it off, but it would take years and years.

"Anything else?" She realized that maybe laying her head on Gaara's shoulder _**wasn't**_ the best idea. Of course, he was comfy and warm, but those two tied into being tired was not a good combination. So, before she could stop herself, she yawned.

Gaara heard it and smiled. "Yes." He said. "I think you're tired."

"I know so." She laughed.

This made him smile. "Than I'll just walk with you to your room. I don't want you passing out on the floor."

She let him go first, being that her arm was around his neck and then he let her go for the most part. He still held his arm out for her as they walked out of the room.

"Oh, _**now**_ who's the mother?" She chuckled.

He shot a look over to her, but found that her eyes were closed and she was very close to setting her head on his shoulder. He let her.

* * *

"Hey, wake up…" Gaara said, gently shaking Ruinae awake.

She took a deep breath before waking and saw that she was back at her room. She knew the walk was somewhat long, but it didn't feel like it. "I'm up, I'm up." She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. That was when she realized something was missing. "_**Crap**_."

"What?"

She sighed. "I forgot those shoes back in the ballroom." She knew she had to go get them back, being that they were on loan from Naomi, along with the jewelry cased around her neck and wrists. She was about to go back to the ballroom, but was stopped.

"I'll get them…you go to bed." He instructed, gently nudging her toward her bedroom door.

For once, it didn't take much to convince her. "Okay then. Good night Gaara."

"Good night." He watched her slip into the room and smiled. She was cute when she was sleepy.

* * *

After finding her shoes, Gaara returned to Ruinae's room, quietly opening the door and setting the shoes right by the door.

He couldn't help looking up at the bed, seeing Ruinae dead asleep with her son in her arms.

Her hair was rather wavy, strange in the fact that it was usually straight, along with some of the makeup that remained around her eyes. She sighed in her sleep.

He contemplated on going over to her and decided not to, letting her sleep. It would be better, since they both had class the next day. He reminded himself as he left the room that he'd need to make sure she was woken up or else, she wouldn't be heading out to class.

* * *

Ruinae breathed in deeply, remembering the scent of "her" library. She felt like it had been _**forever**_ since she'd sit and read.

As always, after her class, she was reading her Latin book, reveling the silence.

Although, her mind seemed to wander as she looked out the huge glass windows, remembering the night before. It felt more like a dream to her than anything, but she hoped it wasn't.

She was _**really**_ starting to love this dream.

"Excuse me…"

Ruinae was drawn from her thoughts as a woman fairly close to her spoke. She looked up at her, seeing a…_**reporter**_? Something in Ruinae's heart and mind went off, buzzing loudly, but she ignored it. "Yes?"

The woman pulled a small piece of paper from her briefcase and laid it on the table. She pointed at the photo and asked, "Is this you?"

Ruinae's eyes were drawn to the photo and immediately, her heart sank. "…"

It was definitely a photo – a photo of her, her son and Gaara – from the night before. It was when they were on the steps together, Gaara holding her son.

For a good minute, she didn't respond. It was just sinking in that either Gaara lied to her – which wasn't likely – or that someone had taken pictures without him knowing it.

"Miss? I need an answer." She obviously knew it was Ruinae, being that she could see it in the photo.

Looking with her best glare, Ruinae stood up, her mail carrier bag slug over her shoulder. "_**No**_." She walked away before the woman could say anything else.

* * *

Out on the grounds, Ruinae felt a very bad feeling in the bottom her of heart. The more she walked, the more it grew, seeing the faces of people look at her with interest. Some even _**followed**_ her.

But as she turned, going into the hallway that led to the parking lot, she was roughly shoved into the concrete wall of the building. When she looked up at who shoved her into the wall, she found a pair of dark eyes staring at her, hatred strewn in them.

His one hand was placed by her head, the other by her waist, keeping her right up against the wall. "You think _**you're**_ good enough for him, you poor _**slut**_?" He spat.

She knew who he was talking about, but chose to remain silent.

He scowled at her, leaning close to her.

She felt her breath catch in her chest, eyes frantically looking at his; for the first time in her life, she was scared. Again, she was silent.

"You're nothing but a _**gold-digging whore**_."

* * *

"Mommie, mommie!!" Aleron screamed, running down the hallway of the Palace. He was holding a magazine in his hands and collided into the couch his mother sat on.

She smiled, but frowned when she noticed the magazine. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, yeah!" He said, crawling up the couch and putting the magazine on her lap. "Lookie, Mommie's in the 'zine!!" He already had it opened and pointed to the 2 pages that had a whole article upon these pictures.

She was _**infuriated**_.

Kankuro and Temari, who had just walked in, saw the look on her face and when Ruinae looked at them, they felt as if she'd just set them on fire.

"Where is he?" She asked in her calmest, yet angry tone.

They looked at each other, shooting a worried look. "Look, Ruinae – " Temari started calmly.

"Stuff it, Temari. Where is he?" Ruinae repeated, getting up from her seat and taking the magazine with her.

"The conference room." Kankuro answered. He knew that Gaara would need to deal with her, so why not sooner rather than later? "But I don't think – "

Ruinae started walking towards the conference room, remembering where it was from the tour Gaara gave her when they first moved in.

"Ruinae, he's in a meeting!!" Temari yelled down the hallway, trying to bring her back.

_**"I don't care!!" **_

* * *

Sitting in the meeting at the head of the table, Gaara had the exact same magazine sitting in front of him. He and the board of the company were trying to figure out what to do.

"We could say they're our new promotional – "

Gaara glared. "Don't you dare finish that."

"Gaara-san…" Other older member began softly. "I know this girl means a lot to you, but we've got to deal with this one way or another."

He sighed, fiddling with his pen. "…I – "

Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open and the woman they were talking about stormed into the room, furious. She grabbed Gaara by the collar and dragged him out of the room, shutting the doors behind her.

"Look, Ruinae, " He began, trying to explain. "We're trying to – "

"I don't care, Gaara!" She retorted, throwing the magazine in her hand to the floor and looking at the floor. She felt like she was going to cry.

He set his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her. He could understand her position, her anger coming from confusion. After all, she'd never been in a position like this before…she was just trying to protect her and her son. "I'm _**really**_ sorry all this happened…I never meant for _**any**_ of this to happen, but the company board and I are trying to find a way to deal with all this in the easiest way possible."

She shook his hands off of her shoulders, taking a step back. "That's not good enough."

"There's nothing more I can do, Ruinae. It's out now and it won't just "go away". Like I said, we're _**trying**_ to deal with this." He tried to say calmly. He partly succeeded.

She scowled. "Trying isn't enough, Gaara. I've already been called a "gold-digging whore" and a "poor slut", but I swear to _**God**_, if Aleron gets insulted…" Her eyes remained on the ground, hoping to God that this wouldn't affect Aleron.

Gaara at first stared at her. Hearing the insults made him as furious as ever. "Who called you that?" He said with malice in his voice. Whoever did it would pay and pay _**well**_.

"That's not the _**point**_!" She yelled, looking up at him with her electrifyingly green eyes. And that, was her breaking point. She stood across from him, hands balled into fists, shaking as she cried. "You _**promised**_ me! You promised me this _**wouldn't**_ happen!" She yelled, staring directly at him.

He couldn't look away from her.

So she did.

Right before his very eyes, she ran away from him, down the hall, trying to clear her eyes.

In a fit of rage, he punched the wall.

_**Why**_ did he invite her in the first place? _**Why**_ did he buy her the dress? _**Why**_ did he dance with her? _**Why**_??

When he looked down, he saw the magazine, flipped to the page where the pictures were. Seeing them, he semi-smiled, remembering the night's events.

Staring at it, Gaara realized why.

_**He loved her.**_

* * *

It was after dark when Gaara left the meeting, fed up with _**any**_ of the solutions the board had come up with.

All of them involved something of the sort of Ruinae and her son becoming mascots for the company.

When he found his way to the living room, he found Temari sitting by herself. It was strange because usually Temari and Ruinae were sitting together, playing with Aleron.

Temari looked up at him with a soft smile. "Hey Gaara."

He looked around the room, a little confused. "Where's – ?"

She didn't look away from him, but he could see the sadness in her face. "They're gone, Gaara."

"Wha…" His voice faded away, just completely staring at her.

"Yeah…" Temari started off softly. "She ran in here a while ago in tears, grabbed Aleron and left…Just walked out."

First, Gaara looked down at the floor. He didn't even _**think**_ that she would run away to "deal" with the problem…but she was trying to protect her son and herself…so he guessed it was the only thing she could think to do. "Temari,"

She looked at him as he brought his eyes to hers.

"Did I hurt her?"

She got up and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "A little bit, Gaara."

He hugged back for once. "I need to fix it. I need to go find her."

"_**Gaara**_…" She started sentimentally, pulling away from her brother to look him in the eyes. "It's dark, it's late…you've got class tomorrow."  
His eyes hardened. "I have to find her. It's my fault this happened and it's my job to fix it." Before Temari could get a word in edge-wise, he left the palace, searching for Ruinae and Aleron.

* * *

Gaara came back to the palace empty handed. He'd spent hours trying to find her, but he didn't. It seemed nearly impossible at night, plus it was always so dark at night in Suna, so that made it even harder.

He sighed, walking into the barely lit manor. He _**never**_ would've thought that feelings could take such a toll on his heart and mind…but he didn't mind. He liked the feeling of having heartstrings tugged at, along with the fluttering and racing of his heart…it was like…

_**Paradise**_.

When he finally looked up from his feet, he found himself in front of a door – Ruinae's door. He didn't quite understand _**why**_ his feet led him there…maybe it was just because he was thinking about her.

He went in anyway, wanting to see if she had left anything of importance…anything at all.

Flicking on the light, he found her dress neatly hung up on the bathroom door along with Aleron's suit, the jewels set on the dresser nearby and their shoes near the clothes. Other than that, there was nothing out of place…

Except for a note set upon her pillow.

The bed dipped and creaked when he sat on it, grabbing the note and opening it.

In her handwriting was a simple phrase, _"Fatum invitans Ruinae sive Paradisus."_ From her favorite book, it roughly translated into "Fate invites us to Ruin or to Paradise."

He threw the note on the floor, lying back on the bed, incredibly tired. "What the hell do you mean by that?" He spoke to himself, yet to Ruinae, trying to figure out why she left a note like that. "Does she mean…?"

His mind was blazing with thoughts. The only _**real**_ conclusion he could come to was that Fate had invited her to Ruin and him to Paradise…but why would she think that? It even says "Invites", not "assigns"…which meant it _**could**_ be changed.

He sighed a very heavy sigh.

"What a fucking mess…"

* * *

"Is that…?" Kankuro asked himself, driving by the park after his classes. He drove by the first time, but then did a double take, seeing someone very familiar. Pulling the car off to the shoulder, he flipped out his phone. "Hey," He smiled, calling his brother.

"Kankuro?" Gaara answered, a little confused. "Why are you – "

"I found her." He replied.

"_**Where**_?" Was Gaara's very quick reply.

Kankuro almost chuckled. "I thought I saw her at the park with her son."

Gaara didn't even reply, hanging up the phone and jumping into his car, racing off. He sighed as he revved the engine toward the park.

* * *

"Well, well, little lady…"

Ruinae pushed her son behind her, backing up against a tree. "What do you want?"

He looked at her, holding the knife in his hand tightly. "What do you _**think**_ I want?" He snapped. "Give me your money, bitch."

Ruinae wished she had a gun. If she did, this guy would already be dead; _**no**_ one endangers her son like this. "Fine. Just don't hurt the boy." She said, pulling the only money she had out from her bra, keeping her son behind her. She threw the money to the ground, toward him so that he wouldn't have to come anywhere near them.

Of course, he picked it up, keeping his eyes on Ruinae. "Well, thank you, love…" He stood up, smiling a very strange smile at her.

She noticed.

When he started to walk toward her, she backed up. "Oh, don't worry, love, I won't hurt the _**boy**_…"

"_**Back the fuck up.**_"

The mugger stopped, feeling the end of a muzzle seated right on his temple. How did he not see the redhead with a pistol in his hand? "Okay, okay, just don't shoot me." He said, backing up a few steps, the red head right with him.

"Give her back her money." He commanded.

"Alright, alright." He very carefully set the money on the ground, slowly straighten up.

"Now get out before I call the cops." The red head spat.

The mugger left _**very**_ quickly.

"Thank you, Gaara…" Ruinae said, removing herself and her son from the tree, walking over to her money and placing it back into her bra. She found that the pistol he had was gone and her son thought it would be fine to run over to him.

She held him back. "No, baby." She told him, holding his hand.

"But…" He said, looking up at her with his big eyes. "Mommie…"

"No," She said, increasing her grip. "We're _**not**_ going back."

"And why not?" Gaara asked, looking at her.

She brought her eyes to his. "Because I don't want us to be used by the person I trusted most."

Gaara felt a sting in his heart, but replied. "It's not like I planned that to happen."

She didn't reply, glaring at him with all her heart.

He sighed, realizing that he couldn't convince her to come back to the Palace to stay, like he wanted her to. But maybe he could convince her to stay the night… "Look," He started off, looking away from her. "I know I can't make you come back…" He looked at her, but still found her glaring. "But at _**least**_ stay for the night…for God's Sake, get something to eat, get some clothing to take with you, get some sleep." He could see the tiredness in her eyes, meaning she probably hadn't slept in the night they were gone.

She opened her mouth, ready to refuse.

"If not for you, than for Aleron."

She closed her mouth, her glare easing up. Ruinae was a sensible woman, her son's care was the only thing truly important to her. She looked down at him and found him looking at her, still holding her hand. She sighed, shutting her eyes and looking away from both of them. "Fine."

* * *

Gaara noticed it as he walked toward his room. Light was coming from the bottom of the door, meaning someone was in his room, or someone had been in his room and left the light on.

When he opened the door, he wasn't expecting to see her.

The missing woman of the night, Ruinae, was right there. In his room, lying on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling. She knew he'd entered his room, obviously hearing him. "I can't sleep."

Gaara also noticed his bathroom door was open.

"I tried taking sleeping pills, but they didn't work." She explained further.

"And you came in _**here**_?" He asked, pulling off his jacket.

She was silent, sighing. "I didn't know who else to go to."

Well, at least it was a start to her speaking to him again. "Which ones did you take?"

"The little blue ones." She replied.

He looked at her. "Oh, they'll work. They're _**prescription**_ meds."

Her eyes widened a little bit. "I'm not gonna die, am I?"

Walking into the bathroom, he said, "That depends. How many did you take?"

She thought back. "Just one."

Looking over at her and finding her looking at him, he shook his head. "No, you should be fine."

"But why do _**you**_ have prescription sleeping pills? Can't sleep?" She asked.

Gaara wondered when the real Ruinae was coming back. "I've had insomnia since I was a child. Only recently have I been getting sleep."

She was quiet, staring back at the ceiling again.

He figured it would be a good time to get ready for bed. After all, it was after 2. When he came back out of the bathroom, she was still awake, still staring at the ceiling. "Where's Aleron?"

"He's with Kankuro." She replied. "Hey,"

"Hmm?"

She looked over at him, green eyes strangely soft and yet tired. "Would you mind if I slept here?"

He looked at her for just a moment, completely shocked. She'd never once asked and frankly, Gaara felt a little happy. He was such a light sleeper from his insomnia that if she did get up early and left, he could at least try to stop her. "No…it's okay with me."

She semi-smiled. "Thanks, Gaara."

"You're welcome." He said, climbing into his side of the bed. As always, he picked up the book on the nightstand to his right and began to read.

For once in their friendship, the silence was uncomfortable.

Ruinae had rolled over, away from Gaara. She felt like she had to say something…_**she**_ was the one who ran away, but she didn't say anything. She kept quiet, not wanting to apologize because she'd be leaving again anyway.

Gaara also felt strain. He'd already said he was sorry and tried to apologize to her numerous times, but nothing seemed to work. Sighing, all he really wanted was for everything to go back to normal, where they were _**all**_ happy. In that world, he could tell Ruinae he loved her. But in this world, at this moment…he knew it would only end up in ruin. "Why were you named Ruinae?"

"Because everything around me always crashes and burns."

* * *

When Gaara woke up that morning, he expected to find Ruinae right beside him, dead asleep from the sleeping pills.

What he expected and what he saw were two different things.

His eyes adjusted, the bedside opposite of him was empty, save for a small note.

He sighed and reached for it. Again, another phrase was written on it.

_"Sola Dea Fatum Novit."._ "Only the Goddess Knows our Fate…?" Gaara mumbled.

He set down the note, still lying there.

Why was she so difficult? She just _**had**_ to make him think and be frustrated, didn't she?

After a minute, he decided it was time to end all of the nonsense.

* * *

"Kankuro, what d'ya mean he scheduled a press conference?" Temari asked as her brother drove her to the college grounds.

"I'm not sure. He called me and said he scheduled a press conference and wanted us to hear it." He answered, just as confused as her.

She sighed. "Do you think it's about Ruinae?"

He glanced at her. "It's got to be. What _**else**_ does he call random conferences for?"

"He doesn't."

He nodded. "_**Exactly**_."

When they skidded to a stop and exited the car, a few reporters had surrounded them, microphones and cameras shoved in their faces. Even though, they continued to walk to where the podium stood, clearly seen from the parking lot.

"Do you two know why your younger brother called this conference?" One reporter asked, holding her microphone near the two.

Temari, never liking reporters, snapped back. "Why don't you wait and see what he has to say?"

Only a minute passed when they got to the area, finding Gaara there, sitting with his eyes closed, head in his hands. It was obvious he was in deep thought.

"You alright?" Kankuro asked, sitting next to his brother, setting a hand on his shoulder, shaking him back and forth.

He sighed first. "Yeah…just thinking…" He answered quietly. "I just hope she's watching, that's all…"

"Well," Temari started, sitting on the other side of him. "She couldn't've gotten _**too**_ far. She's probably somewhere in the city and there's TV's everywhere, so she's bound to see it." She assured him.

"And what, she's just gonna come running back?" Gaara snapped. He knew that would only happen in fantasy land. Or in a movie. Neither of which were real life.

They both knew he wasn't snapping at them, just snapping in particular.

"You never know, she just _**might**_…" Temari mumbled, making both of them look over at her. "What?" She asked, smiling a smile that meant she knew something.

"Out with it." Kankuro said, knowing she knew _**something**_.

Gaara just looked at her.

She sighed first. "Okay, okay…_**Maybe**_ last night Ruinae said some things to me that hints to something else…" She didn't look at either of the two.

"…Like what?" Gaara asked. "Do you mean…that she…"

Temari was silent, but she was grinning the biggest grin he'd ever seen her grin before.

Gaara couldn't believe it. Well, he could, but it wasn't easy. She said only a day ago that she didn't trust him anymore…but then last night she hinted at liking him?

What confusing creatures women were. Confusing, _**indeed**_.

Strangely enough, it made him happy. If he told her that he loved her, than just maybe, she might come back. And _**that**_ would be Paradise.

* * *

Walking down the street with her son, Ruinae regretted leaving the Palace for the second time.

The food was great, the place was incredible, the beds were comfy and most of all, Gaara was there. She really couldn't thank him enough for saving her and her son for the second time…but she noticed something different about him.

He was actually upset that somebody had tried to hurt her and her son. She could see the gun shaking in his hand and the anger in his eyes, which meant that he really did care about the two of them.

So, if he did truly care for them, why did she run away again?

_'Because bad things always happen…better to ruin it now than later…'_ She thought, holding her son's hand.

"Mommie, lookie!!" Suddenly, Aleron jerked his mother toward an electronic shop, gluing himself to the window and watching the Tv inside it. "Nii-san's on the picture box!!"

Hearing this, she drew herself from her thoughts and looked at the screen her son was glued to.

He whom she was just thinking about was there, right in front of her. He was standing at the podium, shuffling some papers. When he looked up, Ruinae could've sworn he was looking at _**her**_.

Maybe it was just because she actually knew him, unlike some of the other people standing around. "He looks kinda nervous." She mumbled.

A man standing next to her looked at her skeptically. "How can you tell? He never looks _**anything**_."

She looked back at the screen, silent. She guessed it was because she'd seen him nervous before…or maybe it was because she loved him so much. She wasn't sure.

"I called this press conference because of the matter that arose two days ago." Gaara started off, his voice very calm. "At my company's annual Anniversary Ball, I had asked a friend of mine to join me."

A reporter interrupted, putting her hand into the air. "Do you mean a friend or a girlfriend?"

"Primarily, a friend." He replied. "I had met her a few weeks before hand, in the library of this very school."

"How did you meet?" Another reporter asked.

Ruinae could've sworn Gaara had smiled just a little. "I was looking for a book and every time before hand, when I went past the library, she was there. I figured she knew the library well, so I…commanded her to find the book for me."

"_**Commanded**_?"

He nodded. "Yes. She refused and left. Ever since then, she's been a friend of mine. That's also why I asked her to accompany me to the Ball, and so that I wouldn't be horribly bored all night." He got a few chuckles.

"And who's the boy in the photo?"

"Her son. I'll say nothing more than that." He replied sternly.

"In one of the photos," Another reporter asked, holding a tape recorder. "You're holding her son. Is there any reason for that? Or did you just _**feel**_ like holding him?"

He sighed. "Yes, there's a reason. He was acting a bit like a selfish brat and knowing what that's like," He said, referring to himself. "I picked him up to show him how to act. It's harder to talk to a child when they're one fourth your size." He got a few more chuckles after that.

"Where is your "friend" now?" Another asked.

Ruinae saw how at the mention of her, his demeanor changed. He seemed very…_**sad**_.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

Another raised their hand. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that, I'm not sure. She took her son and ran away after the pictures were printed in the magazines." He explained.

"Well, that's stupid. Why would you run away from a problem?" Another reporter mumbled.

Fortunately for Gaara the reporter was close enough to where he could hear and defend his friend. "Look here, my friend is a very smart person. She's not one to run away from any problem, but she doesn't know how to deal with this. I've lived all my life in the spotlight, so when something like this happens, I know how to deal with it. She doesn't. I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt." He sighed. "Even if it means she'll never come back, that's okay." Of course, that's not what he wanted to say. He _**wasn't**_ okay with her never coming back. "As long as it makes her happy, I'm happy."

The group of reporters exchanged glances and a murmur went through the crowd. Somebody was bound to ask it. "It sounds as if you're in _**love**_ with her."

Standing there, Ruinae's eyes went wide and her breathing seemed to stop. Was he really…?

Gaara shut his eyes, leaning on the podium. "_**I am.**_"

"Mommie…" Aleron called, pulling on her pants. "Why are you crying?"

She smiled at him, picking him up. "There's somewhere we've got to be baby."

* * *

Gaara sighed the biggest sigh of his life.

The reporters were completely silent, having the shock of their lives. "C-could you _**repeat**_ that, please?" One reporter choked out.

"I'm in love with her. I have been for a while now, though I didn't notice it at first. I just wanted to make sure she had a home for her and her son…and the more I got to know her, the more I liked her." He explained, eyes still closed.

"Are you going to hurt her again?"

Everyone in the crowd turned to the back, seeing the missing friend standing there.

Hearing her voice, Gaara opened his eyes very wide. He looked in the path of the crowd was looking in, finding a teary-eyed Ruinae standing, Aleron at her hip.

He smiled at her, not believing the sight. "_**Never**_."

She smiled as well, starting to walk toward the podium. "And do you _**really**_ love her?"

"_Cum Universa Mea Cordis._" He smiled.

Smiling even more, she found her way to the podium, handing her son to a waiting Kankuro. She turned to Gaara, biting her lip. "With all your heart, huh?"

Forgetting the reporters, he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "With all the heart I thought I never had." He was just about to kiss her when she stopped him.

"Hurt me again and I'll – "

Gaara kissed her to shut her up. When he pulled away he said, "I'd never dream of it."

"Does this mean we're goin' back to the Palace?" Aleron asked, looking at Kankuro.

Looking Gaara right in the eyes, Ruinae corrected him. "No, baby, we're going _**home**_."

* * *

_Epilouge_

* * *

Standing across from each other, Ruinae stood in the most beautiful gown she'd ever been in, while Gaara stood in the sharpest suit he could've bought.

They, of course, were getting married.

Nearly two years after the conference, the two were finally getting married in a very private marriage. Only family and friends were allowed, no photographers were permitted within the area.

Just as the ceremony was about to end, the now 5-year-old Aleron ran up to the two of them, standing in between them. "Wait, _**Waaaiiiittt**_!!"

Gaara rose an eyebrow at him, Ruinae chuckling. Her boy always had the best timing.

"I wanna ask a few questions, first!"

Smiling, Ruinae mouthed, "Just humor him." when Gaara looked at her.

"Okay then, ask away."

"_**You're**_ gonna take care of mommie?" He asked.

Gaara nodded. "Yep."

"Forever and _**ever**_?" At first Gaara thought he wasn't all that serious. Gaara was quite wrong.

He sighed. "For as long as she wants."

"And me too?"

"Of course." Gaara smiled. He knew Aleron was just trying to be good for his mom and make sure she was being taken care of.

"Okay then. I'm done!!" He exclaimed, running back to his previous spot beside Kankuro.

The priest chuckled as he watched him. "Rambunctious little thing."

Ruinae sighed. "Tell me about it. But what do you say we finish this before he interrupts _**again**_?"

Everyone but Aleron nodded. He was too focused on running around and playing than anything else.

The priest smiled. "You've already said your "I do's"…"

Gaara smirked. "So then all that's left is…"

Ruinae smiled into the kiss. How could she not smile? It was the best day of her life.

But just as they kissed a very familiar voice came into play. "_**EEEEWWWWWWW**_!!" Aleron screamed, coming back from his running thoughts, seeing his mother kiss Gaara.

"Oh, you won't think that in a few years." Kankuro murmured, looking down at Aleron.

Temari sighed. "Kankuro, I swear, if he turns into the pervert _**you**_ are, I'll maim you."

"Like you can." He replied, smiling. He always loved messing with his sister.

"Kankuro…"

Gaara and Ruinae could've cared less.

"What?"

"I'll seriously maim you..."

Suddenly, Aleron seemed to focus back on his mom. "Kissing is _**sooooooo**_ icky."


End file.
